What the Future holds?
by Uchiha-Sheena-Zelda
Summary: Naruto is broken and not happy at all with his life. But one day his life changes, as Itachi manages to catch him off guard and he gets taken to the Akatsuki. But the Kyuubi can't be extracted, so Naruto is to life with the Akatsuki, until this is possible. But not in the jail, like he expected, but with the Uchiha! -Dark and strong Naruto in later chapters!-
1. Chapter 1: A look in the future

This is a ItaNaru fanfic!  
I wrote this a long time ago, to be honest :P  
But I decided to publish it now!

so hope you all enjoy  
Warnings Yaoi(boyxboy)

* * *

Chapter 1: A look in the Future

He was just walking in a small town near Konoha in disguise. He needed to get away for a while and also needed some time to think. And with Kisame near you, you didn't really have any time to think. So he said he needed a break from everything. And the leader granted it him, saying that he couldn't catch the Jincuuriki if he was so restless in his mind.

He never thought it, but he said that the leader was right. And so he was on a break. It was already 1 month by now and he was feeling better, though he also felt bored, but the leader gave him 2 months off, so he better take it.

He was so in thought he didn't notice it when he bumped up to someone. He looked down and rose his eyebrow, wondering who had the courage to don't look where they were walking.

Looking down he saw blond hair and then the boy looked up and Itachi noticed two beautiful bright blue eyes looking up to him. The boy looked taken aback for a moment before backing down and saying he was sorry and explaining he was in a hurry. And when Itachi said nothing back but just looked at him. Naruto became awkward and run past him. Not noticing the two red eyes looking at his back.

He ran and ran until at least he came to the hotel where Ero-sennin was supposed to stay.

He walked up to the service counter.

"Is there a white-haired old man staying here?" .

The woman behind the counter looked up and smiled a bit. And said:" Yes there is", she replied rather cold.

"Uhm, can you tell me which room, please?".

"Of course. Second floor at the end of the hallway. You can't really miss it".

"Okay. Arigatou".

Naruto walked to the staircase and to the second floor and to the end of the hallway. And suddenly he felt like he was being watched and turned around as fast as he could. Noticing the empty hallway behind him. _'Must be my mind playing tricks on me'_, Naruto thought. And turned around walking toward the door at the end of the hallway. The lady was right he couldn't miss it. He wanted to knock, but the moment he raised his hand his wrist was in another hand. Naruto turned around looking at the person who caught him so off guard. And only noticed two red eyes before blacking out. The last thought running through his mind. _'I have seen those eyes before..'_

Itachi couldn't let this opportunity go when it was placed on him so easily. The boy Naruto. He was within arm reach and he had taken the opportunity without really thinking about what to do when something should happen and they found out the young boy was taken by him. But at this moment he didn't really care about all that. His mission was a success. The boy Jincuuriki was captured. And even sooner then he expected. Leader would be glad with this. He just knew he will.

But then he wondered will Sasuke be glad, when he found out that Naruto was captured. The only reason that his little brother had stayed in Konoha was for the blond boy. Otherwise he would have been corrupted by Orochimaru by now. The blond boy had saved him from that and Itachi didn't want to be, but he was glad that the boy had saved his little brother. And he would never say it, but he would be thankful for it for the rest of his life.

He shove the thought out of his mind. Cause all he did had always been for Sasuke's safety, even if his foolish little brother didn't know this.

His thoughts were broken when he felt the blond boy waking up on his shoulder. And said:

" If you even try to escape the punishment will be hard, you understand that Naruto-kun".

He felt Naruto tense against his back, but ignored it.

Naruto shifted a bit and Itachi felt that he snuggled closer to his back, but decided to don't do anything about it. The boy was about to die, so maybe he needed to be close to someone.

And at the moment he was the only person near him.

"What are you thinking off"? interrupted his thoughts.

"Hn. Nothing that you need to care about", was the cold reply.

"Are all the Uchiha's so stupid", Naruto muttered.

Itachi decided to not respond to that.

After a while of travelling, Itachi decided that he needed to stop, so that Naruto and himself could eat something and also get some rest for the rest of the journey.

So he stopped in the middle of a forest with only trees surrounding them and there he made a fire with the gathered wood. Naruto closed the distance between him and the fire eagerly.

And Itachi gave him something to eat from a sealing scroll he always carried.

They ate in silence. Both of them not really knowing what to say. But it was more Naruto who didn't know what to say. Itachi preferred the silence, but knew the blond was struggling with the silence.

"Just say what you want to say", Itachi stated.

Naruto looked up and was shocked. But he sighed and muttered a soft curse about Uchiha's and the Sharingan, before looking back up to look Itachi in the eyes.

"You know what,", Naruto began, " I don't really care anymore if I die".. Naruto said with a sad smile and still looking at the elder Uchiha for a reaction, but once again there could be nothing seen in those eyes that gave in to what he was thinking. Naruto sighed and looked down. Missing the black charcoal eyes that looked at him with an emotion in it.

"We must get some sleep, so we can travel further tomorrow morning", Itachi said coldly.

And going to the one tent that they set up. Naruto looked in the fire that was still burning bright and decided that the Uchiha was right. It wasn't like he could escape anyway. It wasn't like he wanted to escape. There was no one in Konoha to go back too anyway. No one who cared.

- Back in Konoha -

"WHAT! What do you mean? Tsunade screamed.

"He is gone. He can't be found anywhere. And there were traces that the boy was followed by an Akatsuki member. Most likely Itachi Uchiha. Which means we must give up on him." The ANBU said.

"Forget it! I want Kakashi, Jiraiya, Neji and Kiba here. Right now. Dismissed!".

The ANBU took his leave and at that moment Tsunade let her head fall down on her desk letting her emotions take over. And for the first time since her beloved brother she cried again, but this time it was for Naruto.

When there was knocking on her door, she dried her eyes and she immediate replied :" Come in". Kakashi was the first to enter, followed by a (worried?) Jiraiya and the Neji and Kiba who both wondered why they were summoned here. And also Shikamaru came in.

"I heard from Kakashi-sensei that something was wrong with Naruto, so I thought that maybe I could help". Tsunade smiled a bit nodded before saying: "We could use any help right now".

"What is the mission? Is there something wrong with Naruto?"

"Unfortunately. Yes, there is indeed something wrong Neji.", the Hokage said tired.

"You maybe already know this, but Naruto carried the Kyuubi in him. He was the baby in which the Kyuubi was sealed."

Shikamaru looked blankly ahead of him. But Kiba was taken aback by this. He hadn't even the slightest clue about this. And Neji said breaking the silence: " I already thought there was something weird with him. He has an unusual amount of chakra."

"Yes I already thought so much. But now he is taken away by the Akatsuki, so you 5 are assigned to find him and bring him back here. Alive."

"Understood", Kakashi said.

"Don't worry Tsunade. We will bring the brat back here alive and well", Jiraiya said noticing how worried she really was about the boy.

"Okay. Dismissed!" and the all left following the traces left from the hotel. It was hard picking up the scent for Akamaru and Kiba, but they tried and found nothing.

Neji's Byakugan didn't notice anything anymore within reach. Kakashi's dogs also couldn't find any scent anymore. And Jiraiya had asked around in town, but no one had seen the Uchiha, so he must haven been in an disguise. There weren't any leads to where the Uchiha could haven taken Naruto too.

So after 1 day of gathering information and finding nothing the had give up all hope. For they realized that they were too far now. The chance was too small that Naruto was still alive and even if he was he was not within reach anymore. So the next day they decide to go back to Konoha with the sad news that Naruto or Itachi were nowhere to be found.

This breaking the heart of the Hokage when she heard. But she had no choice then to say he was dead after a week had passed. And she noticed that no one in Konoha really cared that he was gone. Some people were even happier than normal, mostly because Naruto was gone. The rooky nine were sad though. And Sasuke was angry at his brother. Vowing that he had one more reason to kill him. For Naruto's sake.

Naruto had been quiet the rest of the journey knowing that the Uchiha didn't want to talk anyway. A part of him felt sorry that he left Konoha like that, but he also knew that it was the best this way. He couldn't have said his goodbye's anyway. He didn't even know to who he could have said that he was going away, maybe Tsunade though, but still she wouldn't understand him. I mean who could understand him?

He just wanted to go with the elder Uchiha. It couldn't care him less to be honest.

It was about a week now that they travelled, and Naruto became afraid. But he knew he couldn't back down now. He didn't have anyone to return to. So he just might die then, for the sake of the Akatsuki. And then for the first time he wondered.

"What do the Akatsuki want with the Jinchuuriki anyway?"

"Hn". Itachi looked back at Naruto wondering where the boy was thinking about that he thought about that. Naruto looked back at him and saw he was as unreadable as always. In the middle of the week Naruto had given up on trying to read the Uchiha. It was really hopeless.

"Don't I get an answers?"

"Why do you want to know"?

"What ? What do you think? I'm being killed because of this. I want to know if my death will be in vain?

"Hn. And if it is. Then what?"

"Nothing. I guess. I'm not even thinking about escaping. If that is where you are getting at. I'm just curious, as to why you go to all that trouble to capture the Jinchuuriki".

"You talk too much" Itachi stated.

"Hey. You asked me why I want to know in the first place." Naruto didn't see the small smile on Itachi's face.

"Hey. How long is this journey going to be? We are already a week further"

"It doesn't take long anymore to get to the base. We take one rest when the night falls and tomorrow in the afternoon we will reach the base."

"Tomorrow then, huh". Itachi heard the underlying tone in that word. The blond was sad. He turned around to see the blond looking at his feet and walking behind him not noticing that the pair of eyes were fixed on him. He turned his head around and stopped and felt like he thought would happen Naruto bumped up to him again in one week time.

He chuckled a bit and turned around to see that the blond was walking back a bit and looking up saying how sorry he was.

"Naruto-kun". Naruto looked up when he heard his name and saw the black eyes looking at him as if he was checking him out. He shivered, but ignored it.

"Yes?".

"Why do you want to go away from Konoha and more importantly why do you want to die so badly."

Naruto was shocked and couldn't keep his gaze at the Uchiha, cause the Uchiha's stare demanded an answers.

"There is no one".

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up. Hurt evident in his eyes together with unshed tears and pain. A lot of pain.

Itachi silently cursed in his mind, cause he felt sorry for the young boy.

"There isn't anyone anymore in Konoha who cares if come or go".

Naruto smiled a bit. It was really a sad smile and then he asked:

"How did you know,.. Itachi-kun?(not so sure how he should address the elder Uchiha)".

Itachi turned around. At first Naruto thought he was going to ignore his question. And he felt anger building up inside of him when he heard the Uchiha's voice.

"You can't hide from everyone behind that mask you created, Naruto-kun", he stated simply.

Leaving behind a shocked blond boy. Before the boy followed him.

They stayed in a hotel that last night. Which Naruto was happy with, cause they almost had been living in that tent each night. And it was rather small with two people in a tent made for one person. Itachi had explained that he usually didn't even have a tent. And to be honest Naruto had come to prefer sleeping outside the tent, which Itachi noticed too, cause every morning he found the blond sleeping outside the tent against a tree or just on the ground.. In the hotel they shared a room with two beds, of which they both were happy about.. And they were both in disguise if they ever left the hotel room. So that they didn't attract unnecessary attention.

Even thought they were at a rather good hotel. Naruto couldn't sleep. He just kept turning around in bed. He felt cold and helpless. Knowing he was to die tomorrow.

"Can't sleep, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto groaned and turned around.

"Not really" he said after he sighed.

"How come"? Itachi's voice sounded closer than first so Naruto turned around to see the Uchiha standing besides his bed.

"I'm going to die tomorrow. How do you suppose I can sleep with that thought in my mind."

"I don't".

"Then why did you ask".

Itachi looked at the boy and thought about that question why did he ask? He didn't even know.

"Just wondering. You were rather quiet the rest of the day after I said that we will be there by tomorrow."

Naruto turned around.

"I want to go to sleep now".

And then Itachi saw that the blond boy shivered. "Are you cold, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tensed. "Yes a little bit, but it will be gone as soon as I sleep." Indicating that he wanted to sleep and forget about it all for the time being. He hoped that the Uchiha left him alone.

But he guessed the Uchiha wouldn't let it go like that. When he felt the blanket being tilled up and he felt that someone lay down on HIS bed.

He shocked and turned around to scream at the Uchiha to piss off and go sleep in his own bed. When he saw that Sharingan staring back at him. He gulped not really knowing what to do. The gaze from Itachi was so strong. He closed his eyes trying to forget it all, but failing. And before he knew it there were tears rolling down his face. And a hand who cupped his face softly and tender. Wiping away the traces of the dried up tears. As he cried more and more. And felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if the Uchiha would reject him right now he needed some comfort. And without further thinking about what could happen. He launched himself off the bed and hugged the Uchiha with all his might. Tears still streaming down his face, but this time they were stopped on a hard chest. Naruto had felt that Itachi was shocked, but he allowed him anyway to be so close to him. And for that Naruto would be thankful for the rest of his life. In other words till tomorrow…

Soon after that Naruto felt asleep against him. And he couldn't leave him alone and go sleep in his own bed, so he decided to stay by the blond in bed. Lying down completely he closed his eyes and felt that Naruto shifted a bit in his sleep, resulting that he was closer to him again.

And in his own mind run one question. _'Why did he want to comfort the blond knowing exactly what fate awaited him.'_

The only fate that Itachi say for the blond was death. And something inside him cringed at that thought.

The nest day he woke up still inside the arms of the younger boy. He turned a bit to look at the blond boy. Only to notice that the boy was also looking at him. He rose his eyebrow.

"You were still sleeping. And I still felt weak about it all. So I just wanted to hold you for now.."

Itachi didn't know what to say about that. But when he said nothing the blond let go off him and turned around stepping out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Itachi heard the water run and didn't know what to think about the blond anymore.

After a while said blond came out of the shower only wearing a towel around his waists.

"Uhm. Do you have any clothes that I can wear, cause mine are really messed up"

Itachi turned around to look at the boy. Only to see the chest going up and down and the blond hair that was still wet. He looked so beautiful, almost like an angel, like he wasn't really here. _'Shit. What the hell'_ Itachi mentally thought to himself_. 'Where the hell am I thinking about.'_

"In the closet are some clothes. You can't try them.", he replied rather cold.

Naruto felt awkward. He had seen those black eyes scanning his whole body, but had ignored it. But how could he ignored something like that.

He walked towards the closet and looked at some clothes that were in there. And decided to take a shirt like Itachi was wearing and a pair of black pants.

He didn't notice the red Sharingan eyes looking at him and ever move that he made.

He couldn't look away from the blond. He was intrigued. His body was so strong, but you just never say it, through the clothes he always ware .

He didn't know how long he was looking at the blond, but he decided to get all the stuff together for the last trip. Leading the younger boy to his death. And for the first time since the massacre of his clan he felt guilty.

* * *

End of Chapter 1 :P  
Hope you liked!

til the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: a change for the future

Here is Chapter 2!  
Hope you all like it!  
warning: Yaoi(boyxboy.

* * *

Chapter 2: A change for the future:

When the evening almost fell they reached the base.

With some kind of jutsu Itachi opened the door. That was hidden as well.

Naruto didn't expect anything different. They needed to be careful after all. With all those S-rank criminals in their team. They went inside. Both were silent when walking through the hallway (both of them lost in their own thoughts), which according to Naruto looked the same everywhere they went. Must be for intruders. Only the Akatsuki members know the way to get really inside.

When they finally reached a door Itachi went in and Naruto followed to see a room of people before him. Itachi walked up to them.

"Ah, Itachi. I thought I had given you 2 months off"

"Yes, Leader-sama. You did, but I couldn't let this opportunity go to waste", turning around he looked at Naruto who looked around afraid.

"Naruto-kun. Can you come over here"

Naruto didn't say anything just walked up to Itachi. And he saw the faces of a few people in there. He saw the blue-shark man the was with Itachi last time he met him.

He also saw a long-haired blond boy. And one person who was completely clouded with clothes. He couldn't even see a face.

There was also a woman with blue hair. A person with a lot of piercings, that Itachi referred to as 'Leader-sama'. Another person with an orange mask before his face. There was plant-like person.

He looked at them. Not really knowing what to do.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto. You are the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Itachi. when?" asked the leader.

"He was all alone in the town where I was staying, so I just took the chance."

It was visible(even to Naruto) that the leader was thinking.

Then he looked up and said:

"Put him in the jail for the time being. Right now we don't have the power to extract the Kyuubi yet."

Naruto shocked and tensed visible. He had thought he would just die and the it would end all here. This time he really thought it would end. But now.. he was going to jail for the rest of his life.

"Hn. I don't believe that is necessary", Itachi stated.

And everyone looked at him questioningly.

"He won't run away. He will stay in my room. For the time till his death when we extract the Kyuubi" . Itachi knew deep down inside of him that it was wrong, but he couldn't stand seeing the blond in a cell everyday for the rest of his life.

"But you only have one bed in your room", Kisame replied with a smirk.

Naruto tensed a bit again, but then thought back at the night the slept together and felt his cheeks turning a bit more red. Luckily it was rather dark, so it couldn't be seeing.

"I don't think that. That will be a problem. Will it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at Itachi and wondered why he even cared about saving him from a life in jail, but ignored it and decided that it was better with the Uchiha then alone rotting away in a cell.

"No. it won't be any problem".

"Then it will be like that. Till we have the power to extract the Kyuubi, is the boy your responsibility, Itachi"

"Yes, Leader-sama".

You can go now. I suppose it was a difficult journey. So rest. And with this Itachi, Kisame. Your mission is complete. The Kyuubi is captured."

And after those words Itachi excused himself and left. Naruto following him to THEIR room.

"Why did you save me from a life in jail"?

"I just couldn't take it to see you behind bars. You are far too innocent for that"

"I don't really know if that is meant as a compliment or an accusation."

He heard Itachi chuckle and felt his body shiver as a response.

"You can see it either way. I don't care how you see it".

"And how did you see it then"?

"Hn. I will go for an accusation"

"Hey. That is mean". Naruto pouted.

But Itachi was walking in front so he didn't notice, but he could hear it. And he felt that the blond finally started to relax. And he smiled at it.

Itachi went inside his room and Naruto followed him.

Naruto looked and scanned the whole room. It was rather dark, but there was enough light though.

He saw only one bed in one of the corners and a bookshelf at another corner. Also was there another door inside the room. He supposed it was the bathroom. It was rather small, but cosy nonetheless. He walked up to the bed and lay down on his back closing his eyes from the world and everything else.

When he felt an extra weight on the bed he opened his eyes in shock. Only to see the Uchiha hovering above. With only a small distance between their lips and body's.

Naruto looked up at him and decided he wanted to try his luck with the Uchiha.

He moved up and closed the distance letting their lips contact for one second. He laid back on his back and saw that the Uchiha still stared at him. And he wondered if it was a good idea to have done that.

Then he got up and left for the bathroom saying:

"I'm going take a bad. After I'm down you can take a bad, cause I don't want to have dirt or anything in my bed".

"Okay" was all Itachi heard. Before going in the bathroom. Closing the door he brought his fingers up to his lips, touching them softly, just like Naruto's lips were.

Naruto felt unsure what the elder raven wanted. He had saved him form jail, but why? For what reason would someone save him? Especially someone who was going to kill him in the end. He thought back at the small kiss he gave the Uchiha and he didn't know how exactly the elder had reacted to it, cause his face was as blank as always. And he begin to think that maybe it was a bad idea to try his luck. He closed his eyes trying to think about anything else than the older Uchiha, but his mind didn't let him. Each time his thoughts came out on Itachi.

He groaned and turned around, slightly annoyed at the fact he couldn't stop thinking about him. He wasn't tired at all and he wondered if he would be able to sleep, but then again he had to wait till he could shower. Itachi had said to him that he didn't want any dirt in his bed.

He tried to listen and noticed that the shower was off. He turned around to see Itachi combing his hair. At the moment Naruto looked at him Itachi said:

"I already wondered when you will notice that you could go shower." he turned around to look at the blond.

"I was thinking alright. I just didn't notice you were already back in the room."

"What were you thinking about?".

"Nothing you need to care about", Naruto said as he left to go to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

In the bedroom left behind Itachi smirked. At the last sentence the blond said he saw that his cheeks turned a little red.

And he wondered what the blond had been thinking about, but he brushed it off his thoughts and went on with combing his hair, noticing the water that started running in the bathroom.

And Itachi decided that he would just go to sleep, despite the blond still having a shower.

Naruto found some clothes in the bathroom and assumed Itachi had left then there for him, so he put them on. Walking in the bedroom he noticed that raven sound asleep on the bed. _'Maybe he was more tired than he let through'_

Naruto wondered where he should sleep, since there was only one bed. And he hadn't really thought about asking where he should sleep, till now. But Itachi was asleep. He really didn't want to disturb him. He shrugged and walked to the bed looking at the elder and he couldn't help himself but smile at the beautiful, but dangerous person before him. He looked almost like an angel, but still there was something about him that made him still dangerous.

A kind of dangerous angel, a beautiful angel.

He pulled the blanket up a little and decided to stay far away from the other person in bed. But he felt cold. He wondered if the Uchiha will notice it in his sleep. He supposed not. So he turned around and cuddled up against him, noticing the tense muscle for a moment, before they slowly relaxed. And Naruto felt relaxed too. And safe as one arm of Itachi wrapped around him, pulling him closer to the other body. Naruto noticed Itachi only had his boxers on and he blushed slightly. He also had only his boxers on, but their body's were so close to each other right now.

After a while he started to relax and soon after that he fell asleep.

Not noticing the Uchiha looking down at him. Wondering when the boy came in his bed, cause normally he would have felt it, but he only noticed it now the boy cuddled up so close against him. He decided to let the boy and closed his red eyes again. Mentally saying to himself that he was just tired. That he had let his guard so down.

After a while he too fell asleep and for the first time it was a restless sleep. Not with screams from his clan that begged him to stop. Or his brother that chased him and ended up killing him.

No nightmare's this night. No one at all.

Back in Konoha-

"How can you say this?" Sasuke screamed at the Hokage.

Tsunade sighed looking up in the black eyes with so much anger and hate, that it was painful just to look at them.

"He has been gone, Uchiha. I can't do anything else. We need to consider that he is dead. That is all I can do."

"How can you fucking say that? After one mission in which he isn't found. You just give up on him."

"Sasuke, " Tsunade almost screamed standing up from her chair. " I did everything I could. I even ordered the best ANBU I had to search from him. And even they came back empty-handed. It has been almost a week now". Tsunade sighed sitting down again looking at her desk not knowing what to stay to the Uchiha knowing he will not listen to her anymore. She was also sad that Naruto could be dead now, but she also needed to accept that he was dead. She couldn't stay sad, Konoha needed her to be strong. Although some people didn't need that. There were still people who were glad the boy was gone.

"I'm going to search for him".

Tsunade sighed again. Looking up she saw pain in those eyes and was a bit shocked by it.

"You can't stop me. Just so you know. He saved me from Orochimaru. Now I'm going to pay the debt back by saving him from Itachi." Sasuke spat out the name with hate in it.

Tsunade looked at him, before a small smile came. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Sasuke cringed inwardly. Cause since the disappearance of Naruto she didn't smile anymore.

He could see the hope in her eyes that Naruto was still alive, though she would never admit it.

He also hoped silently. He had always cared for Naruto, thought maybe he didn't really show it. One of his biggest regrets and mistake.

And one he was for sure he would make up too.

He would let Naruto see how much he actually cared about him. And he was sure his other friends from the rocky nine would also help Naruto to look that this was his home. And while he was at the Akatsuki base he would also take the time to kill a certain Uchiha. He couldn't miss up this opportunity.

" You may go and look for him. Jiraiya will accompany you to make sure you don't do anything stupid. And besides that he knows more about the Akatsuki than anyone else here in Konoha." Tsunade explained.

Nodding the Uchiha left to pack some stuff he needed for the trip.

At the same time Sasuke left the Hokage's room, came another presence in from the window landing smoothly beside Tsunade.

" Do you think that Naruto is still alive" .

" I really hope so, but you know I can't get my hopes up, Jiraiya."

" I understand. When will we leave? And are there any others that need to come along?"

" Sasuke may not be glad with this, but you need a medical ninja, so take Sakura with you". And you leave as soon as you three packed your stuff. I will be at the gates waiting for you three."

" You sure though that 3 people can break into their hide-outs?"

" No not really, but I just can't miss anyone else. You will have to do it with Sasuke and Sakura. I'm sorry Jiraiya."

" It's alright. Maybe we can handle it. At least I hope so, cause I made a promise to bring him back safe and sound." Jiraiya said with a grin.

Tsunade smiled at him and sighed. " I hope this mission is a success instead of a failure."

And with that Jiraiya left to make preparations for the trip. Also saying Sakura about the mission and that they will meet up at the gates of Konoha.

Sasuke moved to pack the last things he needed. He walked to the window looking down at the picture from his genin time.

Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and himself stood at the picture. He smiled at the look that Naruto was giving him.

' I will get you back. Even if it is the last thing I will do. I will save you from my brother.' Sasuke thought still looking at the picture, before turning around and walking to the gates, where they would meet up. Thinking about the blond boy he wasn't going to lose. Especially not to his older brother or even dead. He wouldn't know what to do if he found out that Naruto had already been killed. Naruto had been the only reason that he didn't go to Orochimaru. And now the reason was gone. Lost. And he was sure that if Naruto was dead he would seek out Orochimaru to gain power. To kill his older brother. And not just for the massacre anymore, but for Naruto as well.

Sakura didn't know what to do when she heard that she was on a mission to save Naruto from the Akatsuki. She had never meet them, but the stories told about the Akatsuki. She knew that maybe she wasn't ready for such a mission, but she decided against it. She had made a promise that next time she would help Naruto and also help Sasuke, cause she knew that Sasuke stayed because of Naruto. That was his only reason to stay.

And now Naruto was gone, maybe even dead. She would have to help Sasuke to not fall down in Orochimaru's hands. Cause she knew the Uchiha would do that if he found out that Naruto was dead. But to be honest she also didn't know what to do if Naruto was really dead.

She would do anything in her power to help both of them. That she vowed to herself again, leaving to go towards the gates, marking the begin of her journey to save both boys.

Tsunade waited at the gates ready to say goodbye to the team in which all her hopes were placed. If Naruto was alive and the team would come back without him. She at least knew he was alive for the time being.

Jiraiya was first to come to the gates. She turned around and smiled. Jiraiya smiled back not exactly knowing what to say to each other. They remained silent.

After Jiraiya came Sakura. Also not saying anything.

Then the Uchiha came. He had already heard from Jiraiya that Sakura was also accompanying them, but he didn't really mind. As long as Naruto was saved he didn't care who needed to be dragged along with this.

" I don't give a time-limit to this mission. But if you find any news that Naruto is still alive and well. Just run back here and remain cautious, cause we are talking about the Akatsuki. Also I would like to hear each week from you about what progress you are making and where you are looking for the Akatsuki hide-outs. Do you all understand?"

" Hai" they said in unison.

" Then dismissed. "

When she saw the three running off like that after Naruto. She hoped once again that he was still alive and also well.

" Please turn back safely. With or without him. Cause I don't want to lose such precious ninja's." with that she turned to her office knowing that Shizune was already looking everywhere for her, cause of the paperwork at her desk. She cringed inwardly at the thought of all that paperwork.

Back at the Akatsuki hide-out –

Naruto shifted a little. The raven felt, but ignored it. He was already awake, but as long as the blond was asleep he also stayed asleep.

He didn't know why. He didn't understand anything anymore. He could easily have let the blond stay in jail. It wouldn't change anything, but this maybe this changed everything.

He felt completely at rest in the blond's embrace. The blond shifted again and Itachi noticed he was waking up.

Naruto turned only to feel someone beside him and then he started to know and understand what had happened yesterday. He snuggled closer to the presence. He didn't want to leave this place. He felt safe in those strong arms around him. He felt at peace.

He closed his eyes slowly again listening to the heartbeat at the chest beneath him, cause he was lying half on top of the other.

The heartbeat was steady a signal the person was still asleep.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"You awake?" a cold voice reached his ear.

He opened his eyes in shook. _' Shit. The Uchiha was awake, but his heart. Damn it is an Uchiha. He could have faked it all.' _Naruto looked up to look at the Uchiha, only to find him looking at him.

He felt his cheeks turning red at the close distance between them and got up. Excused himself to the elder and going in the bathroom.

He chuckled. He didn't miss the cheeks of the blond turning almost as red as a tomato. He turned around deciding to stay in bed until the blond was ready with the shower, so he could go. He closed his eyes and though about how the blond snuggled up closer to him not noticing that he was awake. Normally he would have killed any person that came so close to him, but he didn't. he wondered why?

Maybe cause the blond was a Jinchuuriki and he was also killed if he killed the boy.

Pein would really kill him for that.

Yes that was it. He couldn't find any other reason why he couldn't have killed the blond.

Then his train of thoughts stopped when he noticed that there wasn't any water running anymore and he could hear some noises in his room again. He turned around and sat up to look at the blond's back. He was looking in the drawer.

" What are you looking for".

The blond shocked up and turned around to look at the Uchiha sitting on his bed staring at him. And he noticed that the Uchiha still wore the boxers and nothing more.

Naruto mentally screamed at himself for thinking that and said:

" I'm looking for a brush and also a toothbrush."

The Uchiha still looked at him, before answering

" The second drawer. You can't miss it. Also I will go to town today to find some new clothes for the time being."

He stood up walking towards the door of the bathroom.

" Wait". Naruto said awkward.

Itachi stopped. Naruto was unsure of that meant he should continue, but he just did.

" Can I go with you"?

Itachi turned around to see the blue eyes looking at him almost pleading him to take him with him.

"Hn, you should ask leader-sama about that. If you may from him then I don't have any objections as long as you will also be in disguise."

Turning around he heard the boy say:

"Arigatou".

He ignored it and went into the bathroom.

Naruto was really happy to go outside again. He hadn't spend much time down here, but he didn't feel so safe. He felt still closed up. Even if it wasn't really a jail. He should be glad about it, but he was still with the murderer from Sasuke' s family. And that in fact didn't feel good. But he also knew that he had started to give about the Uchiha somewhere along the way. And that was rather bad, cause the Uchiha couldn't be reached with feelings and he was the murderer of Sasuke's family.

' _Dammit. I'm falling in love with a murderer. More importantly the murderer of my best friend' s family. Sasuke. I'm sure you can't hear these thoughts, but I'm sorry, really I am.' _

He combed his hair further till it was good enough. He turned around already noticing the Uchiha sitting there on his bed. He went up to him and gave him the brush.

Itachi accepted it without really looking at him. And deep down inside he knew he was at fault if he was falling in love with the man before him.

Itachi didn't look up as Naruto handed him his brush so he could also comb his hair.

He didn't feel the need to sink in those beautiful eyes. That were looking at him at this moment.

He knew he couldn't develop a bond with the boy, but still he felt sorry for him.

The boy had never lived a true life. He had always been in pain, cause of the village people.

And he had forgiving them every time they beat him up.

How could he survive with this? Had he always been so strong? Had he ignored the people with the curses in their mouth. Had he hated them for doing so? He looked up to look at the blond who still looked at him and he saw worry in those eyes. Then he noticed that his brush was still in his hand, but he didn't make any move to comb his hair.

He looked up to the blonde and coldly said:

" Go to the end of this hallway. The last room left is where Pein stays".

"Pein?"

" Yes the person you need to ask about if you can come to town with me" Itachi stated raising an eyebrow at the blond_. ' Had he already forgotten it'._

The blond looked up with shocked eyes. And he could also see fear in it.

"He won't hurt you. Now go if you want to come with me", Itachi ordered.

"Hai". And he left through the door.

Sighing Itachi looked at his brush noticing a blond hair in it. And he smiled at that. He picked the hair out of the brush and started combing his hair.

Naruto walked through the hallway till the end. And the last room.

He sighed and knocked hearing some noises inside before the door was opened to reveal a orange-haired male.

It was also the man with the piercings Naruto noticed. And he smiled a bit. Pein looked at him questioningly, before taken a step back to invite the blond boy in his room.

Naruto took the unspoken invitation. And walked past him.

He looked around only to see that the room almost looked the same as Itachi's.

He turned around to look at the other in the room and noticed that he was looking at him.

"Uhm. I want to go to town. With Itachi."

"You want to get out from the hide-out?" Pein looked at the small boy.

"Hai, I won't try to escape, but I just want to go outside again."

Pein felt sorry for the boy, cause he had been closed up in the hide-out since he was brought here. He sighed and Naruto noticed it barely.

"Since the Uchiha is with you. I guess that some sunshine would be good for you. And ask Itachi if he could also take you to the park. And if you behave then maybe I give you more time outside. But still with one of the Akatsuki members."

Naruto smiled. A true smile this time.

He was truly grateful.

"Arigatou. It means a lot to me."

And Pein could see that the blond was true and he smiled a bit, before saying:

"Go to Itachi. I'm sure he is already waiting for you"

"Hai" Naruto said while his face was practically glistering from happiness.

He left and closed the door behind him.

Pein looked at the boy till the door closed. And he wondered how he would react if he found out that the Kyuubi couldn't be extracted for a long time. It would take almost three years and even then was the chance big that the Kyuubi didn't survive and the boy would also die. Was he willing to take that risk. The blond boy was really intriguing. Maybe if he had him join the ranks of Akatsuki. Then maybe the boy would stay. For it looked like the boy was much happier here, then with his previous life in Konoha. He frowned when he thought about the options he had now. And he also wondered if the boy would willingly join. There was a small possibility and he knew it. The boy hated Konoha and the people more than everything else. And it seemed he loved the Uchiha more than he himself knew. He smiled at that thought knowing exactly how the Uchiha felt towards the boy. And maybe just maybe the boy would become one of them for one Uchiha.

Itachi was busy packing some stuff, cause it would still be a trip of 2 days. And he didn't know if Naruto was coming with him. But he just decided to pack some stuff already even for Naruto.

He heard the door swing open and turned around only to feel two arms encircle him keeping him in place. Then the boy looked up. Beautiful blue eyes locking with Sharingan eyes.

Itachi had activated his Sharingan. Naruto felt being sucked into those beautiful spinning Sharingan and felt himself being entangled in those eyes, before they disappeared turning black again.

Naruto smiled.

"I can come with you". And he didn't wait for an answers, but just buried his head on the muscular chest.

Itachi smiled at the head on his chest and put his arms around the waist of the boy beneath him. "It will be a two-day trip. Make sure you are ready for it"., Itachi said as he pushed to blond of him and finished packing the stuff.

"We will also go to the park right"?

Itachi turned around and looked at Naruto and eyebrow was raised slightly. A silent question that Naruto understood immediately.

"Pein-sama said that we also could go to the park. He suggested it, so I thought", Naruto's voice became softer trying to think that maybe he shouldn't have said that so bluntly to Itachi.

Itachi noticed that Naruto was uncertain if he should have said that. Not just because his voice had been lowered to the end of the sentence, but also because he was staring at his own feet.

He smiled. And let the smile vanishes as soon as he said:

"Then we will make a small detour trough the park. If you insist, Naruto-kun".

Naruto looked up face beaming with happiness. "Arigatou", he said sincerely.

Itachi smiled again, but this time Naruto saw it. And was taken aback by it, before saying:

"You should smile more often. You look so much nicer then".

Itachi looked at him. Pretending he didn't heard the last sentence and rose an eyebrow at Naruto.

Naruto laughed at this. Before he felt his cheeks heathen, when he remembered exactly what he had said so openly to the Uchiha.

"Uhm, forget that will you?" Naruto said while grinning.

Itachi walked towards him, but Naruto didn't notice until the Uchiha was in front of him. Looking down at him. He felt the need to bring up his hands to feel those beautiful silky-looking hairs from Itachi. He suppressed it though, but what happened then he didn't see that coming.

Before he knew it the Uchiha had closed the small distance between them. And he was fucking kissing him. Naruto closed his eyes letting his feelings pass and he moved back against those lips. Which shocked Itachi a bit, but he brushed it off and continued kissing him and he felt the kiss was returned with the same passion. Then they broke apart for the need of air. Naruto panted slightly and a slight blush was on his cheeks. Itachi smiled down at the boy, knowing he had failed to keep his feelings hidden.

Naruto looked up to see the black eyes looking at him and he saw the smile across the elder's face and in his eyes he could see something more, but he didn't know exactly what, so he brushed it off. But still he looked at the smile that was still there and he smiled back, also knowing he had falling in love. Sasuke was going to kill him for sure. He could feel it coming, but maybe just maybe Itachi was worth it.

Maybe Itachi was worth dying for.

* * *

End of Chapter 2!  
Till the next one!


	3. Chapter 3: Past vs Future

**Hey all!  
Here is chapter 3!  
Sorry it had been such a time since I update this story. Really, really sorry.  
****But hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Warnings: Yaoi(boyxboy), Crossdressing naruto(I think it needs a warning)!**

I finally know what I will do with this story and i will try to update as soon as possible!

**Enjoy ^-^!**

* * *

_Naruto knows he had falling in love with Itachi. Itachi also knew he felt close towards the blond. Itachi and Naruto will leave the Akatsuki-base to go too town for stuff. Pein had said that maybe they also could go to the park. They both agreed to this._

Previous chapter:

_Meanwhile in Konoha Sasuke, Sakura and Jiraiya had left Konoha looking for Naruto or any clues about him._

**Chapter 3:**

**Past versus Future:**

**In a town(nearby the Akatsuki-base):**

Naruto walked next to Itachi, they were both in disguise. They had too, otherwise they would recognize Itachi, as a missing nin.

Naruto was also in disguise, but he was less happy with how he was dressed. He had to be a girl! Can you believe it!

_**Flashback:**_

"We need to go in disguise Naruto-kun." Itachi stated.

Naruto gave an eager nod. He was happy he could go outside, even though it hadn't been so long since he had been outside. He really liked it outside, at least more than in here. But it was still better than being in jail, so he couldn't complain.

"I will be a guy. It's my normal disguise." Itachi said, bringing Naruto back from his thoughts.

Naruto looked up, while Itachi transformed. Naruto's eyes went wide, as he noticed he had seen the person before him before.

When the realisation hit him, his mouth stayed open as his eyes were also wide open.

It was the guy he had bumped up to in town, when Itachi had indeed captured him.

Itachi grinned, when he saw the blond looking at him. He knew what Naruto was thinking they had bumped into each other in town. Naruto didn't know that yet, but now he did.

Naruto's mouth closed, while he watched the grin on the Uchiha's face. Naruto then pouted.

"You were the one I bumped into in town. That was when you captured me." Naruto said, still pouting. Itachi found him adorable to see him like this and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you didn't know it yet. But Naruto you also need to be in disguise." Itachi said, in a soft teasing tone. Naruto felt some shivers running on his back from the tone and voice. Naruto looked at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"You need to be a girl, Naruto-kun." Itachi said, while a smirk was coming up to his face. Naruto instead just stared at him, not believing what Itachi had just said.

"Why do I have to be a damn girl? Like hell I'm going to dress up, like a girl!" Naruto said.

Itachi just shrugged, while saying.

"Then you can't come with me."

Naruto's glare hardened, when Itachi said that.

"That's not fair. Who said anything about that?" Naruto said.

"No one. It's a deal between Akatsuki members. Cause we are almost all guys. We said that if we ever had to go undercover, someone had to be a girl. Two guys stand more out."

Naruto didn't believe any word he had just said and still glared, but was also pouting again.

"You just decide, without my opinion, that you are the guy?" Naruto asked.

Itachi looked at him and smiled.

"Between the both of us, you are more feminine.", Itachi said with a soft teasing tone.

Naruto glared.

"That's mean to say, you know that, Uchiha!" Naruto said.

Itachi didn't really react, he just smiled. And Naruto knew that he couldn't go if he didn't agree on being the female.

Naruto closed his eyes, while saying:

"Alright. I will be the female, but only because I really want to go outside."  
"Alright, then let's go." Itachi said, while walking past Naruto.

"Naruto-chan." Itachi's voice said in the hallway. And Naruto's eyes went wide, when he heard how Itachi had called him. He was an Uchiha, but still he didn't react like Sasuke, the way he was teasing him.

_**End flashback:**_

So now he was the 'girl', only for some stupid deal between the Akatsuki members, okay they were careful, but to go to such lengths, just horrible. Naruto didn't feel comfortable at all in the dress, on top of that Itachi had said to him he looked beautiful in this dress and as female. Oh Naruto could really kill him for it, but when he was in town and shopping for some clothes and other stuff. He completely forgot he was being a girl. He still acted like one, but he didn't seem to care anymore, at least he was outside.

"Naru-chan", Itachi called. Naruto turned around to see the Uchiha standing with a dress in his hand, holding it towards Naruto.

"I told you to stop calling me that. And beside I'm not going to wear something like that."

The dress was beautiful, Naruto had to admit it, but like hell he was already wearing one.

Itachi just grinned.

"I think it will look beautiful on you, Naru-chan. Besides it's your name, so how come i stop calling you.

"Just don't call my name." Naruto said coldly while he turned around to look though other clothes. Then he found something interesting. A black suit. He would like to see how Itachi looked in one and smirked a bit. He would accept the dress, if Itachi accepted the suit, it was fair wasn't it?

Naruto picked the suit and smiled, while he walked towards Itachi.

"Oh, 'Tachi, honey. I have something that I really like." Naruto said while stopping roight behind Itachi.

Itachi rose an eyebrow. _'That was Naruto right. Did he just call me honey?'_

Itachi then turned around and saw the suit. His eyes went a bit wider and Naruto smiled.

"I want to make a deal. I will wear that dress, if you wear this suit. It's fair isn't it?" Naruto said, while smirking.

'_Damn Naruto. I really hate suits.., but I wouldn't mind seeing you in the dress'_

Itachi also smirked.

"It's a deal, Naru-chan." Itachi replied with a smirk.

They both went to the place where you can try your clothes(don't really know what it is called in English, but hope you understand what I mean :P).

They exchanged the clothes, so Itachi got the suit and Naruto got the dress, as they both went inside to change their clothes.

Itachi came out first, he was really feeling like he couldn't breathe in this suit. He turned around to look in the mirror and rose his eyebrow, as he saw all the girls watching him.

Then Naruto also came out and when Itachi looked at him. It was the most beautiful girl/guy in the whole shop.

Itachi smiled.

"I knew it would look beautiful on you, Naru-chan." Itachi then looked back in the mirror to notice all the girls backing down a bit, cause he already had a 'girl'.

Naruto smiled, despite the dress. "The same by you. You are the most stunning person in this whole shop."

Itachi rose his eyebrow again, but then smirked. When Naruto understood what he had said, he blushed deeply.

"I can say the same about you, Naruto-kun." Itachi said softly, so all the others couldn't hear him.

Naruto smiled when Itachi finally called his normal name again.

"Now please let me take out this horrible suit." Itachi said, while sighing. He still felt like he couldn't breathe.

Naruto was laughing and Itachi looked at him, wondering what was so funny.

"I knew you would hate suits. That's the reason I chose this one. Beside I wanted to know what you looked like in a suit."

"I already guessed so much, Naru-chan", Itachi said with a teasing undertone.

Naruto stopped laughing and pouted.

"Okay we make a deal. We won't ever do things like this. Okay?"

Itachi laughed a bit. "I completely agree."

Naruto then gave a nod, as he ran back into the changing room. Itachi just shook his head, as he followed Naruto's example.

They both came out in their normal clothes, but Naruto still wearied the other dress, but he didn't seem to mind anymore.

Then they both decided to sleep in a hotel this night. So they stayed in the town and checked in, in a nearby hotel.

They had asked a room with just one bed, cause they were used to sleeping with each other now anyway.

"We have to find clues." A familiar voice said, while a door behind them closed.

Itachi rose his eyebrow it sounded like Sasuke..?

Itachi and Naruto both turned around to watch who said that. The female behind the counter also looked up, wondering what the ninja's were doing here. It was a peaceful town, nothing had ever happened here.

"Can I help you guys?" The female asked.

Sasuke and the others looked up, as Naruto and Itachi walked away from the counter.

"Oh hey, you forgot your keys." The woman called.

Itachi turned around, accepting the keys, saying his thanks and walked after Naruto, who was already by their room door, which was close by the counter and could be seen from the counter. Something that made Itachi feel a little bit restless.

Then they heard that Sasuke finally talked again towards the female behind the counter.

"We want a room to stay. Let's see." Naruto then looked up to look who was with Sasuke, cause he could clearly see them when they had come in.

Naruto then noticed that Jiraiya and Sakura were with him. They were just with the three of them.

"I think we need three rooms." Sasuke's voice said.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing kid? We are both guys." Jiraiya said.

"I'm not sleeping in a room with some one like you. I don't think I will survive that night." Sasuke said coldly.

Jiraiya just shrugged.

"You got to pay for your own room then. I'm not paying for it."

"Alright." Sasuke said.

"Let's go." Itachi's voice said, who also had been watching the small conversation.

Naruto looked at Itachi and saw the door was already open. Naruto gave a small nod, as they both went inside and closed the door behind them. They even locked it.

"What are they doing here?" Naruto asked, while he laid back on his back on the bed.

Itachi looked at the blond as they both let the transformation fall.

"I suppose they are looking for you, or clues about where you are." Itachi said, watching Naruto's reaction.

"Why would they? The only person in Konoha who cared about me is Tsunade-baa-chan.

"She is the Hokage. She could have sent them to search for you." Itachi stated.

Naruto got back up and looked at the Uchiha.

"What are you aiming at, Itachi?" Naruto asked a bit inquisitive.

Itachi looked away.

"If this was your only chance to escape death, from the extracting of the Kyuubi. Would you take it? To survive?" Itachi asked, while he looked back at Naruto.

Naruto just looked at him. There wasn't any emotion visible on his face, what wondered Itachi. He always had emotions.

Naruto then smiled sadly, while he looked down.

"My past hasn't been so great, Itachi. To be honest I hate my past."

Itachi simply watched and hoped the blond would continue, but he didn't. Itachi walked towards the bed and sat down next to Naruto.

Naruto then smiled, while he looked up to see the Uchiha next to him, watching him, smiling softly. Naruto understood he wanted him to continue, so softly he did.

"All the villagers, they always hated me. They used to trick me or hurt me in any way possible. They broke me, Itachi. I hated them for it. but then it got better. Cause the Third was there for me, even though he didn't always accept me, when I tried to get his attention. It always worked(remembering the sexy no jutsu). And later even my homeroom teacher accepted me. And even saved me when I was in real danger. The Kyuubi had killed his parent, but nonetheless Iruka-sensei accepted me at some time.

Later we got in team Kakashi. Kakashi had only eyes for Sasuke, so I felt left out. Sakura also didn't look at me. I hated Sasuke for it. that's the reason we became rivals I guess."

Itachi simply looked at him, while he said everything about his past. How he had been treated. How he had felt at some points in his life. Feeling like he couldn't take it anymore and Itachi felt really sorry for him.

"Naruto?" Itachi said softly.

Naruto looked up, tears were forming in his yes.

"Hai.., Itachi-san?"

Itachi smiled softly.

"I will make sure that nothing bad will ever happen to you again. I will not let any hurt you. Not as long as you are with me."

Naruto looked, but after some time a smile formed on his face. He softly went forward and hugged Itachi. Itachi hugged him back, putting his arms around him softly, trying not to break the fragile boy in his arms. The boy he had come to care for, more than anything else.

"Itachi?" Naruto said softly against his chest.

"Hm?" Naruto understood he could continue cause he was listening.

"I have never been so happy in my life."

"How come, Naruto?" Itachi asked.

Naruto looked up. The tears had already stopped and the blue eyes stared at him, as Itachi already heard what he knew.

"I'm happy, because I'm with you. If my future is with you. I will become the happiest person alive. I'm sure about this." Naruto said softly, still watching the Uchiha, afraid of the reaction he might get. Naruto didn't know if Itachi felt so about him, as Itachi smiled softly and called his name. he knew he would get his answer tonight.

* * *

End of chapter 3!

Hope you all liked it!  
Till the next one!


	4. Chapter 4: Love is a strong word

So I am back :P. It's been long since i updated any of my stories. I'm sorry for this!  
I just stopped writing .. But i always kept them xD, so it's time to finish them :).  
Warnings haven't changed xD  
Well anyway enjoy this next chapter ^^ altho it's like really late xD.  
Going to sleep now :P, but i wanted to finish this one before going to sleep :)

* * *

Previous chapter:

Naruto and Itachi checked in, in a hotel room in town. Sasuke, Sakura and Jiraiya also checked in, in the same hotel. Naruto told Itachi that his life with him was better than it had every been in Konoha. Now he wants to know what the Uchiha feels about him.

"_I'm happy, because I'm with you. If my future is with you. I will become the happiest person alive. I'm sure about this." Naruto said softly, still watching the Uchiha, afraid of the reaction he might get. _

_Naruto didn't know if Itachi felt so about him, as Itachi smiled softly and called his name. he knew he would get his answer tonight._

**Chapter 4:**

**Love is a strong word**

**Itachi and Naruto:**

"Naruto". Itachi said, as he looked at blond. Naruto looked back, not wanting to break the eye contact with the raven. Itachi knew that Naruto was listening, so he continued: "Remember the first time we met?" Naruto was taken aback by this question. Why would he ask something like that? "Yes, of course. It was in that hotel, you just knocked on my door, as I was stupid enough to open it". Itachi smiled. "Yeah, that was stupid indeed."

"Why did you ask that though?" Asked Naruto. Itachi saw his confusion on his face.  
"Maybe because that moment I realised how broken you were. I realized how sad you were. And if you believe it or not, I felt awful when I found that out."

Naruto looked silently, wondering if the elder was finished or not.

When the silence stayed, Naruto asked. "What do you want to say with that?"

Itachi closed the small distance between them until their foreheads with their headbands touched. Naruto closed his eyes. They were so close again. What did the elder want exactly. "Naruto. I care for you. I won't say I love you. Cause love is such a strong word." Naruto opened his eyes, only to see that the raven had closed his too. Then after one second the black eyes opened. Naruto saw nothing in it, like always. Was Itachi telling the truth. When he thought about today, he had fun together with him. He never had fun like that with someone else. But did he mean the same to him. Love is a strong word… Itachi was right. That word could even be stronger than the word 'hate'.

Itachi followed Naruto's eyes as he was now looking down and Naruto backed away from the elder. Itachi couldn't follow anymore what the blond was thinking. He should be happy right. His feelings were answered. Or did he not understand it…

"Naruto-kun", Itachi said softly. Naruto didn't react at all and Itachi knew he was deeply lost in thought. Then he saw a small tear forming in Naruto's eyes. Itachi's eyes widened, what was the blond thinking!? "Naruto-kun" Itachi said again, hoping to get the blond out of it.

Naruto was taken aback when he heard his name being called and looked up next to him. He saw the raven looking at him, scanning him. While at the same time he felt a tear roll over his cheeks. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Itachi asked. Naruto could hear the worry in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry. I.. I don't know." Naruto said, while he looked at the floor again and the tears kept coming. Itachi followed everything the blond did and finally understood why. Itachi softly smiled and grabbed the blond's arm and pulled him into a hug, startling Naruto. "It.. Itachi". "Naruto, no one ever said they cared for you, didn't they?"

Naruto's eyes widened, as he understood what the raven meant. Naruto closed his eyes and let Itachi hug him. After some time Naruto replied to the question. "No, no one ever said that to me… So it means a lot. It really means a lot that you said that to me, Itachi."  
Itachi didn't say anything, he jjust hold the boy. Knowing that he was hurt enough. No one should ever hurt him anymore. Itachi then decided that till the time for the extraction of the kyuubi, he would care for the blond. He would be there for him. Knowing that when the day would come, he was one of the persons to take his life. Naruto had said he didn't care if he died. But if he got too close and Naruto became happy together with him. Would he care if he died?

'Would I care if he died…?' Itachi wondered. Itachi then felt the blond was at ease, so he pulled back a bit, only to see that the blond was asleep. Itachi carefully laid him further down on the bed and pulled the blanker over him. Naruto stirred a bit in his sleep at that. Itachi moved a strand of hair out of his face. His hand stayed on Naruto's cheek for one second, before he pulled away, going to the shower.

**Jiraiya, Sasuke and Sakura:**

They decided to get together before going to sleep to look at their actions.  
"So, in the end we didn't find any lead, to either the Akatsuki or Naruto". Sakura said, while sighing. "Looks like it, they covered it all up perfectly. But what do you except from S-rank missing nins." Jiraiya said. Sasuke was looking out the window into the small town. They were away for 3 days and hadn't found any clue or lead leading to the whereabouts of the Akatsuki. Or Naruto. If they failed to find anything, then it really was as they feared. Naruto would be dead then. Sasuke couldn't imagine his life without the cheerful blond by his side, in his team. His own brother. How dared he. Sasuke opened his eyes, the sharingan flaring. For some reason Sasuke felt uneasy at this hotel since they checked in. Like something was terribly wrong, but he didn't know what.

"Let's get some rest now, we will leave tomorrow for the next town, it will be a trip of one day hopefully." Jiraiya stated, as he looked at the two members of team 7. You could feel their sorrow. They really missed the blond and wanted him back. But Jiraiya wondered if the blond wanted to come back. He had stayed quiet about it, but he had seen them. Itachi and Naruto, in disguise tho. But he had looked right through it. They were very careful, but when they had forgotten their key, it was then that he noticed the reaction of a girl, that girl looked scared. And the guy who came to pick up the key didn't even look their direction. He felt a disguise was used on both of them, he simply assumed one was Naruto(the girl) and the other who acted so distant could only be Itachi. It was better if the two young genins didn't know about it though, especially Sasuke. Sakura closed her eyes, she seemed tired. She stood up and said "I'm going to sleep indeed. Goodnight and till tomorrow." Jiraiya simply nodded while she left the room to go to her own. The sannin then looked at the Uchiha who was still looking outside of the room. "Sasuke, it's best you get some rest too". Jiraiya said. Sasuke turned around and looked at him. His black eyes not showing anything at all, but Jiraiya could see how tired he was. "Hai," Said Sasuke while he walked towards the door and left the room. When Jiraiya was sure he had completely left the hallway, he moved towards the door and walked towards the reception. Then he looked to the left, the place where he had seen the girl. He carefully walked towards the door and tried to feel if anyone was inside. He felt nothing, so he carefully opened the door to reveal an empty room. He looked around, knowing they couldn't have left in the middle of the night.  
"Sir?" Jiraiya turned around to see the girl from the reception desk standing behind him in the hall.

"Ah, sorry. I got lost. I was looking for the room of my partners." Jiraiya lied, not knowing a pair of sharingan eyes watched him.

"Our guests won't be happy with this." The girl said stern. Jiraiya took one last look inside and closed the door. "I'm terribly sorry, but there was no one inside anyway." The girl looked at him in confusion. "The room is not vacant, so there should be people in it." The girl stated.

Jiraiya looked at her and saw that she didn't lie. "ah, but anyway I will be off to my own room then. I'm sorry for this interruption." Jiraiya said as he walked past her back to his own room, thinking. The room was defiantly empty, he felt no one and saw no one. But she was sure that the persons should have been inside the hotel room. Genjutsu. Did Itachi used something on him, to make him see that empty room.

Jiriaya looked back at the hall behind him. He sighed and turned around walking towards his own room. When he went in and closed the door behind him he heard a voice. "You are here for Naruto right?" That voice, was so cold, no emotion at all. Jiraiya looked inside his room and knew who he should find there. The elder Uchiha, Itachi. "So I was right." Jiraiya said, smiling. "And yes, we are here for Naruto." Itachi looked at him, his sharingan activated, but he didn't move. He just stood there. "I assume I am still in a genjutsu?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes, you still are" Itachi answered. "Why did you come here for Naruto? Why are you even looking for him?" Jiraiya was taken aback by the questions the Uchiha asked him. "Cause we care for him, of course. We are his friends and I am his sensei."

Itachi saw that the sannin didn't even think about his answer, but the sannin didn't seem to know about the hurt Naruto had hidden inside himself. "I wonder if Naruto thinks the same." Itachi replied coldly. Jiraiya walked towards Itachi, his eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"You don't even know Naruto, so how can you say you are his friends or his sensei?"

Jiraiya became silent, as he thought about what Itachi had said. "And you can say you know him then?" "Yes, in fact I think I know him better than all of you."

Jiraiya looked at the Uchiha, who still didn't show any emotion. "It looked to me, he was willingly together with you, or you used a genjutsu on him?"

Itachi smirked as the sannin understood what he meant.

"No, I would never use a genjutsu on him like that." Itachi replied. "We will be gone tomorrow, be wise enough not to follow. I will kill anyone that comes close to us. I will not spare your lives, unless Naruto wants you to life." Then the raven disappeared. And Jiraiya was in his own room, like nothing had happened at all. But it had happened. Has Naruto betrayed them? What did Itachi mean when he said, they all didn't know Naruto?

Jiraiya knew one thing. This information was important, very important. He had a feeling he knew what happened. When those two met for the first time, he had seen those eyes scanning each other. Had they found each other, had they fallen in love?

* * *

Ok ^^, hope i din't lose my touch of writing xD. Since it has been so long :).  
hope you guys enjoyed and i will try to keep this story updated ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving for the park

So this is chapter 5 ^^.  
I got the question how old Naruto is in this story and he is 12. This is before shippuuden, even before Sasuke left for Orochimaru.  
Hope that clears things up a bit :).  
Warnings remain the same! Yaoi(boyxboy)  
Enjoy this chapter ^^

* * *

Previous chapter:

_Itachi has said he cared for Naruto. It meant a lot to the blonde, since no one had said that aloud to him. Itachi also warned Jiraiya, giving him important information about the real Naruto. _

**Chapter 5:  
Leaving for the park:**

**Itachi and Naruto:**

Itachi was packing his stuff, it was still early in the morning, but with the Konoha nins close it was better they left early.

Itachi looked at the blond who was still sleeping, knowing he would soon need to wake the blond.  
Itachi stopped packing his stuff, thinking about yesterday evening. Did Jiraiya understood that he better not follow them.

And he wondered if Naruto knew how much he really cared for him.  
Said blond groaned a bit in his sleep and turned around so he was now lying on his back.

Itachi stood up and walked over. "Naruto-kun, it's time to wake up". No reaction. "Naruto", Itachi said, while he reached out his hand to touch the blond to wake him up. He touched his shoulder shaking him a bit.

"Ugh, a little bit longer, Itachi." Naruto said half asleep. Itachi chuckled lightly at this.

"Sorry, we can't stay much longer. We need to leave early for the park remember? You still want to go there right, Naru-chan"? Itachi teased a bit.  
Naruto eyes shot open while he turned around to find a rather amused raven looking at him.

"Ah that seemed to work, now get dressed." Itachi said smiling while he turned around to finish packing their stuff. Naruto closed his eyes while he stood up. "That was really mean though, Itachi." "Hm, what was?" Itachi asked not looking up from the stuff.

Naruto followed every movement. Not answering the question, Itachi looked up to see why the blond remained silent, only to see him watching him.  
Naruto was taken aback as the Uchiha looked up and he blushed slightly, while he excused himself and ran into the bathroom.

Itachi closed his eyes and smiled at that little action, only Naruto was able to act like that. Naruto closed the door behind him and sat down on the floor. This was really strange. He kjnew the raven had asked him something, but his mind had shut down completely. Until his eyes looked back at him.

Then Naruto realised he had been staring at the elder Uchiha. He sighed, how did this happen. Did he really love Itachi? Or was it just some stupid crush? He thought back, at their first meeting.  
Itachi has asked him yesterday if he had still remembered it.  
Of course he remembered it. How could he forget. Slowly Naruto stood up and walked into the shower, while his thoughts run back to that one day.

**Flashback:**

_Naruto was sitting on the bed in the hotel room, trying to focus his chakra right, just like Ero-sennin had said to him.  
It wasn't working at all, besides that said sensei was out with a beautiful girl leaving all alone. _

_He was really a perverted sensei, but Naruto knew he could learn from him anyway. So he decided to accept it for now. Then all his thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the hotel door.  
Naruto was taken aback by it, cause Jiraiya had a key, did he forget it. _

_Naruto was so shocked, he lost control of his chakra completely all his clones disappearing, while he fell off the bed. _

_"Dammit, Ero-sennin", Naruto cursed while he reached over his head, that hurts a bit now. He walked over to the door, reaching out his hand to open it. While cursing: "Next time make sure you don't forget your damn…"  
Then he stayed silent as he looked up to someone else. _

_Two persons were standing in his doorway. One looking like a blue shark, while the other looked a lot like Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened a bit, as he saw the sharingan spinning in those eyes.  
He felt trapped, completely trapped. He didn't move, he didn't say anything. _

_Those eyes, that hair. He felt like he couldn't escape. Hell he felt like he didn't want to escape, until he heard a voice calling him out of his trance. _

_"Naruto-kun", the raven said coldly. "You are coming with us." The shark looked at him and the raven too.  
Naruto knew they were strong, even if he fought them he couldn't win.  
He was not so stupid to test it, besides was that person before him an Uchiha, with the sharingan. _

_Tough opponents, he knew cause he had fought Sasuke sometimes.  
Naruto cringed when he remembered Sasuke. Sasuke had been the only survivor of the Uchiha then how?  
Who was this person before him? "Maybe I should just cut off his legs and we carry him, cause it looks like he won't be coming out of the room. _

_It looks like he is a statue." The blue man said, smirking. _

_Naruto finally moved as he looked at both of them. Slowly he walked forward, while the Uchiha got out of the doorway a bit. Itachi had noticed that the blond had stared at him, but Itachi knew he had done the same. _

_He had been scanning the blond and was taken aback by what he had seen, unknown to the blond of course. When Naruto stood in the hallway, Itachi coldly said. "Its been a long time, otouto." _

_Naruto felt a shiver run over his spine, at the cold words, as he looked past both of the nins where he saw Sasuke standing, anger in his sharingan eyes, no. murder was in his eyes. 'Otouto… Sasuke was his little brother? _

_Then why was Sasuke so angry at the elder Uchiha.' Naruto looked back from Sasuke towards the elder. The elder Uchiha was looking at him. Naruto's eyes widened at it. Who was this person? What did he want..? Naruto felt scared but at the same time he felt safe, under those eyes. He felt safe…_

**End Flashback**

Naruto turned off the shower, as he walked back into the room, he saw Itachi was standing near the window looking outside.  
His disguise already in place. Naruto cringed at the thought, he was going to be a girl again. Itachi looked back.

"Ah, you are finally finished?" Itachi asked. "What do you mean finally?" Naruto asked back while he went to the mirror and combed his hair.  
"You were in the shower very long, Naruto-kun. I was almost afraid something had happened, but I respect your privacy."

Naruto's eyes widened, through the mirror he looked at the back of the raven, who was looking outside again. "How long was I in there then?"  
"Long enough that I would think that maybe you had drowned yourself." Itachi said softly.

"What!? Why would I do that!?" Naruto asked while he turned around to look at the back of the other. Itachi turned around, looking at the blond wondering what happened in there a bit.

Naruto blushed a bit and turned around. "I was just lost in thought a bit ok. Nothing to worry about." Itachi rose his eyebrow at this, lost in thought. About what. He had seen that the blond had blushed.

"What were you thinking about then?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked into the mirror to see those black eyes still looking at him. "Nothing important." Naruto said while smiling as he turned around and said: "Ready to leave 'Tachi-san?" Itachi noticed that Naruto had gone back to his usual self, teasing him again. "Always", was the reply Naruto got.

Itachi knew he wouldn't let the blond get away with it though, he would get his answer about what he had been thinking about. Cause Itachi knew it had been important. Naruto changed into a girl, they both nodded at each other as they left the room, walking to the reception desk to bring back their hotel key.

**Jiraiya, Sasuke and Sakura:**  
Jiraiya decided to leave early, so they could get enough time to move to another village, waking up the pink-haired and black-haired early also, made them wonder a bit if something had come up.  
Jiraiya stayed quiet about what had happened though. It was better for them not knowing.

At least not until he himself knew what had happened exactly. Jiraiya was waiting for the other two, to come and give their key back. He was sitting near the reception desk. He stared at the girl tbehind it, remembering last night.

He had caught him looking into a room. But she didn't seem to remember it at all. So Itachi had used a genjutsu on her. Jiraiya sighed, trying to think what the Uchiha had meant with everything he had said.

He already had send a message to Tsunade about it, she should know about it anyway. It was all just really strange. Then he looked up to see Sasuke finally walking to the reception desk. But from the other side he saw the familiar disguises from Itachi and what he thought was Naruto. Itachi looked up to him, giving him a small nod. Jiraiya remembering last night, simply gave a small nod back.

The girl looked at him and said something to the other. He saw that brown haired guy nodded. The black-haired girl walked over to him, while Sasuke was still at the reception desk, it looked like he had lost his keys, as he excused himself and ran back to his room.  
The brown-haired guy simply returned his room key as he followed the girl towards me. Jiraiya smiled. "So… what do you want with me?" he asked at the two standing in front of him.

The girl spoke up. "You are Jiraiya, a sannin from Konoha right?" she asked. Jiraiya simply nodded. As the girl continued. "Go back. Go back to Konoha, and give this message to the Hokage." Jiraiya's eyes closed a bit and glared, wondering what the message would be.

"Leave this mission. Let Naruto go." The girl said. Jiraiya's eyes widened.  
"Why!? Why would I abandon this mission? We came to safe you, you know."

Itachi smirked. The girl just smiled, answering. "I don't want to be saved." Itachi looked back at the reception desk to see that Sasuke and Sakura were there. It seemed like Sakura had already gave her key back, but Sasuke had still not found his.

Itachi took something from his coat and threw it to where Sasuke was standing. Naruto and Jiraiya both saw this. Naruto knew this was a warning for them to leave, as he saw the Uchiha react to a sounds that something had fallen onto the ground, as he reached down he picked up his room key.

Sakura shook her head, as Sasuke said. "Where did it come from?"

Sakura turned around to go to the sannin sitting there waiting for them. Jiraiya looked up and saw the girl smile at him, saying: "Take care, Jiraiya-sensei. Cya later." Itachi simply nodded. Jiraiya did the same as Sakura came to stand beside him, looking at the two leaving. "You knew them Jiraiya-sensei?" Sakura asked while the other two left the hotel. Jiraiya looked at their backs.

"Yeah, somewhere in my past I thought I knew them." Sakura wondered and looked at the sannin, noticing he looked kind of tired. She wondered what had happened, but decided to not ask it. He would say it if it was important to their mission.

Jiraiya had seen that no genjutsu had been placed on him. He was the same as normal, but at the same time a completely different person.

Had they really not known the real Naruto? Jiraiya sighed while he looked up he noticed the raven was also standing near him.

"Let's go". They were going to go to the next town. Jiraiya knew if he would abandon the mission after this, they would become suspicious. But he also knew, this mission was going to be a failure. He didn't want to be saved…?

Then he remembered the Naruto from Konoha. The goofy ninja asking for attention wherever he went. The small kid that was teased, bullied, left alone. And now he had someone beside him, watching over him.

The three of them were walking towards the exit of the small town. They were all silent.  
Jiraiya wondered if they had suspicions anyway. But they still all remained silent. _'Naruto? Have you really changed so much…? Or.. was Itachi telling the truth? Do we really not know you..? The real you.'_

* * *

Next chapter will be the park ^^, pls look forward to it. And i want to thank everyone for their nice reviews :D!


	6. Chapter 6: The Park

Chapter 6 is finished!  
I'm indeed going quick and writing a lot again.  
Let's hope that it won't change anytime soon xD.  
Warnings still the same! Yaoi xD  
Anyway enjoy ^^

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_Naruto thinks back on the first time he met Itachi, after that they leave the hotel, only they see Jiraiya near the reception desk. Naruto said his goodbye to his former sensei as he left together with Itachi. Jiraiya wonders if Itachi's words held some truth, did they even know the real Naruto?_

**Chapter 6:  
The park**

**Naruto and Itachi:  
**Naruto smiled happily when he knew they were getting close to the park the leader had mentioned.  
Itachi noticed as Naruto become more energetic. Mostly because he was outside and free. No one knew him, no one looked down upon him.

No one around him knew what he carried inside of him. They finally reached a small park, Naruto ran toward the small playground and watched all the children playing together.  
He never knew how it was to play together, since he had always been alone.

Itachi walked towards Naruto and stood beside him as they both watched the children play.  
"It's nice, isn't it?" Naruto asked sadly. Itachi glanced to his side towards the blonde or black haired girl now.

"They are having so much fun and enjoying themselves. Just like they should." Itachi knew what he meant by it.  
"Would you want children one day too, miss?"  
It took a while for Naruto to realise someone had asked him a question, but Itachi had let him known when he softly put his hand on his shoulder and had nodded towards the person behind them.

"Uh, excuse me? I didn't hear what you asked?" Naruto replied with a smile. "Ah, it's ok." The young woman replied back. "I asked you, if you want to have children one day too?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the question. Itachi chuckled inwardly, the woman didn't know.  
When Naruto regained his composure, he replied.  
"Maybe, one day." The woman seemed pleased with that answer, smiled and left them alone again.  
"That was awkward…" Naruto said to Itachi when he was sure the woman couldn't hear him anymore.

Itachi chuckled. "I found it rather amusing. It proves you really look like a young lady."  
Naruto glared at the raven. But Itachi only thought it looked cute on his girls face.  
Naruto smiled, as he looked back at the children. His smile disappearing.

Itachi looked around, he saw a hotdog stand near them.  
He looked back at the blond, but noticed he was lost in thoughts, so he simply walked over to buy them two hotdogs to eat. He paid the owner of the hotdog stand and got two hotdogs as he turned around to walk back towards Naruto.

His eyes widened as Naruto wasn't at the place where he had left him.  
Where could he have gone? Itachi walked around the park, not seeing him anywhere.

This couldn't be happening. Had Naruto deceived them? To get out of the hide-out?  
No, he couldn't have. Then what happened.  
In that instant Itachi saw Sakura.  
Had they taken Naruto back, as the sannin and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen. Itachi glared at the pink-haired girl.

Then he would get her. A trade, her life for Naruto's.  
**  
Sakura:**  
Sakura had lost contact with Sasuke and Jiraiya once they had entered the park. It was so crowded.  
She couldn't find them anywhere.

How were they supposed to finish this mission if they would lose each other. This was going to be a disaster. Sakura then felt like she was being watched. She looked around, feeling a bit of fear.  
She didn't see anyone, until she looked towards a tree, she was caught up in two red eyes, a sharingan.

Unknown to her she was caught in a genjutsu. She turned around and started running. She was afraid.  
She had known these eyes, the same eyes like Sasuke, an Uchiha. Rumours she had heard about him. The murderer of the Uchiha clan, Itachi. Sasuke's brother.

She ran and ran, until she reached the end of the park, only to see nothing there. Black.  
Everywhere where the park ended seemed pitch black. She walked backwards, then she realised she had been caught.  
She fell on her knees, knowing there was nothing she could do now.

**Sasuke and Jiraiya:**  
"Where is she dammit? Couldn't she have payed attention to where we are." Sasuke was angry that Sakura had been lost.  
Jiraiya also knew this was bad, the park was very crowded now.

It wasn't good that they had lost each other.  
Jiraiya looked around hoping to notice her, with her pink hair. Then Jiraiya noticed a girl he knew.

She was looking around, looking kind of lost. That girl.. was Naruto in disguise.  
That means.. Itachi is also here. Jiraiya started to walk around more, he didn't care about Naruto now, if they lost Sakura to the Akatsuki. It would be awful.

"Sasuke." Jiraiya said fiercely. Sasuke looked at him, wondering what he wanted.  
"Go look for Sakura, make sure you find her and that she is safe." Jiraiya said as he ran off.

"Huh, what!?" Sasuke was taken aback by that demand. Had something happened that the sannin reacted like that?  
Sasuke walked the other way, so he was hoping to find the pink haired there.

Split up was a good idea.  
Jiraiya saw that Sasuke walked towards the other end of the park. Jiraiya then looked at his target. In the end, he couldn't let this opportunity slip. He walked towards the girl.

"Naru-chan." He said happy as he waved at the girl.  
The girl was shocked and looked up at him, her eyes widened. "Ero-sennin." Was the small reply he got.

**Itachi:**  
Itachi had reached the end of the park. He had hidden Sakura there and returned hoping to find Naruto somewhere.  
He knew he couldn't be far, although he hoped. He really didn't want to believe that the blond had deceived them like this.

But still he was caught, and one day he would die in their hands, when the kyuubi will be extracted.  
Damn, was the blond afraid to die anyway? The blond had looked like he liked him and wanted to stay with him, but he remembered the mask Naruto had put on towards the villagers?

Had Naruto put up a mask towards him too? He couldn't find him anywhere.  
He looked around and then noticed Sasuke, he too was looking around. Trying to find Sakura or Jiraiya maybe.  
Since Sasuke was alone, then where was Jiraiya?

**Naruto:**  
Jiraiya walked closer to Naruto as he softly said. "I want to talk to you, shall we walk for a bit?"  
Jiraiya asked the girl.

Jiraiya knew if they were moving, the chances that Itachi or Sasuke would notice them were small. It was a big park nonetheless.

Naruto glared a bit at him. He had to find Itachi. He didn't want to go back to Konoha. He had nothing there.  
"I have nothing to say to you. I have said what I wanted too earlier this morning." Naruto replied while he walked away from the other, looking around trying to find a familiar face of Itachi's disguise.

Jiraiya walked after him and started walking next to him.  
"But I am not satisfied with that answer, Naruto. What are you doing? If you stay with them you will die. Is that what you want?" Jiraiya looked at the girl next to him, as she/he had stopped moving.

Naruto looked up to him.  
"No, I don't want to die." They both stayed silent, until Jiraiya asked: "Why then…? I don't understand. Why would you stay with them?" Naruto smiled at the question he saw coming.

"Cause with them, I am happy." Jiraiya was shocked. With them he was happy? He wasn't happy in Konoha then?  
"You weren't happy in Konoha then?" Jiraiya asked softly. Naruto started walking again, knowing that Jiraiya would follow him.

"If you want an honest reply, no he wasn't." Said a voice coldly.  
Jiraiya looked at the source of the voice, only to find Itachi in disguise glaring at him. Naruto smiled and run towards him, pulling the guy into a hug.

Jiraiya was taken aback. It looked like they had lost Naruto, because he wasn't happy in Konoha.  
But Naruto hadn't answered his question. Itachi had.

Naruto then pulled back and turned towards Jiraiya. "He is right. He is telling the truth, Jiraiya-sensei. I never was really happy there." Naruto smiled sadly at this. "Some people I will never forget though. The people that accepted me, despite what I have inside me."

"Jiraiya." Screamed a voice. Jiraiya looked to his side, to find Sasuke running towards him.  
"No luck in finding Sakura?" He asked the sannin when he had reached him.

Jiraiya looked up towards the other two. "You will find her." Started Itachi softly. Jiraiya's eyes widened. Had Itachi caught her? "Near the small stream at the east exit of the park. Itachi's hand who was on Naruto's shoulder pulled him closer as he turned them around leaving the park.

Naruto closed his eyes, he then looked over his shoulder at his former teammate and his former sensei. He smiled, and Jiraiya knew that smile was a farewell. He didn't want to be saved. He wanted to forget his past, his awful past in Konoha. Jiraiya looked at them until they were out of his vision.

"Did you know them?" Sasuke asked carefully.  
"I used to." The sannin replied, smiling sadly, he whispered. "I used to…" as he moved towards the east exit of the park, knowing that Itachi had left the pink-haired there.

And they indeed found her there unconscious. "How did that guy know…" Sasuke wondered as the sannin picked the girl up and carried her back to the town. Jiraiya stayed silent, Sasuke was better off not knowing.  
It was better no one knew about this, but Tsunade she needed to know.

**Itachi and Naruto:**  
"I'm sorry Naru-chan. Itachi said softly. As they reached the exit of the park. "For what?" Naruto asked in wonder, as he looked at the guy next to him.

"It seems like we had no fun in the park, maybe better luck next time."  
Naruto smiled. They walked further, hand in hand. "It is okay Itachi. I am just glad I found you again." Naruto said as they were outside of the park.

Itachi looked at the girl next to him. He smiled a bit, he knew he shouldn't have doubted the blond.  
He was glad. That Naruto had chosen him. That he had chosen his life by the Akatsuki, instead of Konoha.

When he saw the blond together with the sannin, he really feared that maybe the blond would have went back together with him.  
But when Naruto had heard his voice, he immediately ran towards him.

They reached the secret base of the Akatsuki that evening, Naruto yawned as they were inside and they let the disguises slip off. It had been quite tiring indeed. But nonetheless they had a lot of fun.

Itachi cringed inwardly. Fun? It had been a long time since he had fun, Itachi then started at Naruto next to him, who then walked further into the base. Then he stopped and looked back at the raven, wondering what was keeping him.

Naruto noticed that he was being looked at. "Itachi-san?" Naruto asked. "Hm?" Itachi replied.  
"Are you coming? You seemed lost in thought." Naruto said.

"It's nothing important." Itachi replied with a soft smile, as he moved towards the blond.  
Naruto looked at the back of the raven, as he followed him.

Naruto smiled, remembering these past days together with the Uchiha in front of him. Yeah he was sure. He didn't want to be saved. Cause for him this was heaven.

* * *

End of chapter 6!  
This chapter kinda wrote itself o.o... i wasn't planning on stopping Jiraiya, Sasuke or Sakura in it xD  
But it kinda jumps from character to character now tho ..  
MY writing has changed over time i guess T.T  
Anyway till the next chapter ^^ Hope you enjoyed it :)


	7. Chapter 7: The Decision

Chapterrrrr 7 ^^  
Ok, i'm writing a lot lately o.o. But it comes so easy now so i will update a lot too :)  
I'm guessing that it won't be long before this story will be finished, depending if i don't change it midway xD. It looks like there will be around 30 chapters :). If i don't change the story line :P  
Anyway warnings still yaoi and enjoy this new chapter :)

* * *

_Previous chapter:  
Naruto and Itachi arrived at the park. It had to be a nice time, but everything gets messed up when Jiraiya, Sakura and Sasuke are also there. And they all lose each other in the crowd._

**Chapter 7:  
The Decision**

**Jiraiya, Sakura and Sasuke:**  
Back in the hotel, where they had stayed the previous night, they had brought Sakura there so she could rest. Sasuke was watching out of the window, as the sannin was sitting near the table. Both were lost in thoughts.

Jiraiya was thinking how he could tell Tsunade about what had happened. While Sasuke was thinking about the strangers Jiraiya had known. How that one guy knew were Sakura was.

Sasuke felt like he had missed out on very important information and he felt that Jiraiya was keeping secrets. They both looked up at the girl in the room, when they heard her groan.

She sat up and grabbed her head, trying to think about what exactly had happened. "Where..?" She looked up and saw Jiraiya sitting at the nearby table. He smiled at her. "Finally awake. Good to see that you are ok."

"Jiraiya-sensei, what happened? I was in the park, but. I.. I can't remember anything after that." Sasuke glared at her. Memory loss. If she had known anything then maybe he could fill in the blank spaces, maybe he could understand what exactly had happened there.

"I think you were tired, Sakura. We lost each other in the crowd and found you unconscious near the east exit." Jiraiya lied. Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry to have caused that trouble. I didn't feel tired at all and I slept well last night, so I don't know what happened."

"Jiraiya." Sasuke said coldly. Jiraiya looked at the raven. "What are you not telling us?" He knew Sasuke was clever. But it seems like he didn't know who he had met the other day.

"For now, I will keep it a secret, since the first who needs to know is Tsunade." Jiraiya stated. Then Sasuke knew he had been right. Sakura looked confused at both of them. Sasuke glared at the sannin, before he walked out the room. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura called out to him, but he ignored her.

"Just let him go. It was a tiring day." Jiraiya said softly to the pink haired. Sakura looked at him in wonder. "Get some rest Sakura. We are leaving tomorrow." Jiraiya said as he stood up and also left the room.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Jiraiya who was in the doorway turned around and said: "Home." Sakura's eyes widened. Home? Then it meant the end of the mission? But Naruto…

**Konoha/Tsunade's office:  
**Tsunade was in her office working on some papers, when an ANBU nin came running in, saying he had an important message. He gave her a scroll that apparently had come from Jiraiya.

She immediately opened it and started reading. Jiraiya had contact with Itachi. But Itachi had warned him not to follow them. Apparently he had stated they didn't know the blond at all.

Tsunade looked at the letter. It had been on the road one day. But if this was true, it could be that Jiraiya and the others were returning today or tomorrow. They didn't know the real Naruto? Itachi had said that. What happened exactly. She turned her chair around and faced the city down her.

If they were returning Jiraiya had a lot to explain. If they had met Itachi, how had Sasuke reacted? Jiraiya didn't wrote down any details. So she didn't know anything.

**Akatsuki hide-out:  
**When Itachi and Naruto arrived back at the hide-out it was already late. They went to the kitchen to ate something, after that Naruto excused himself as he said he was going back to their room.  
**  
**After Itachi had been to Pain's room to let him know they were back he returned to his bedroom, only to find that Naruto had already fallen asleep. It really had been some hectic days. Itachi simply went to shower and followed the blonde's example, as he softly laid down next to Naruto.

He felt Naruto stir a bit and smiled as he pulled the blanket over both of them.

After Itachi had left his room, notifying that they were back, Pain chuckled a bit. He had seen a sparkle in the Uchiha's eye, that wasn't there before. Tomorrow would be an interesting day indeed. He wondered what the blonde's answer would be, but he was kind of guessing he already knew.

He decided to go to sleep too.

**-one day later-**  
When Itachi woke up he saw that Naruto was still asleep. Itachi stood up, trying to leave the grasp Naruto had on him, without waking the blond. Apparently Naruto had held onto him in his sleep.

Itachi combed his hair and got his clothes on as he left the room and went towards the small dining room. When he entered he noticed almost everyone was already there. Which seldom happened.

He rose his eyebrow and looked at Pain who gave a small nod in greeting and then said: "I have an announcement to make." Then Itachi understood why everyone was gathered, it must be pretty important cause it seems they had been waiting for his return.

Itachi walked to his chair and wanted to sit down when he heard Pain's voice. "Where is Naruto?"  
Itachi looked at him. "He is still asleep." Itachi replied. "Ah, can you please wake him and get him here too, Itachi?"

"Huh, why must the jinchuuriki be present when you have an announcement, un?" Deidara asked confused.  
"Cause the announcement is about him." Pain stated. Everyone looked at each other, then looked at Itachi and Pain. "I will get him then." Itachi replied as he left the room.

While Itachi walked back to their room, he wondered what Pain wanted to say, that Naruto needed to be there too. Could it be about the extraction of the jinchuuriki?

When Itachi walked into the room, he saw the blond already dressed sitting on the bed. "Naruto." He said getting his attention. Naruto looked up and smiled. "I already wondered where you were."

"Will you come with me?" Naruto looked confused when he asked that. "The leader wants to say something, but he wants you to be there too." Naruto smiled and nodded as he understood what the raven had meant.

He walked towards Itachi as they walked back to the dining room. Naruto saw that there were a lot of people, all dressed in the Akatsuki cloak, they were all members. "Hello Naruto, nice seeing you again." When he heard his name being called, he looked at the left end of the table to see the orange haired man sitting there. Naruto returned the greeting as he followed Itachi and sat beside him.

"So you are the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi?" a red head said. Naruto felt unsafe in a room with so many people, knowing they were all S-rank criminals.

"Keep your mouth shut, Sasori. You are scaring him, un." The blond next to the red head said. "guys guys, first I will introduce you all, the kyuubi's jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto." Pain said.

"Naruto, I believe you already met Itachi and Kisame. But the red head in front of you is named Sasori. Sasori gave a small nod. The blond next to him is Deidara.  
"Nice meeting you, un." Deidara said with a grin. Naruto simply smiled back, still taken aback by the fact he was here and he was still alive.

"Then we have Hidan, the grey one and Kakuzu next to you." Naruto looked at them and smiled a bit at both of them. "You sure look interesting." Was the reply he got from the grey-haired named Hidan.  
Naruto felt like he was being tested or something. "Then this woman next to me is Konan, and you already heard my name I think, but I am Pain." Naruto nodded towards the leader.

Itachi had seen the look of fear in Naruto's eyes. Of course he had reason to be scared, in a room full of S-class criminals. "So you had an announcement." Kisame said.

"Yes." Pain said, while he grinned a bit. Everyone stayed silent, wondering why the kyuubi needed to be here too. "We have some kind of problem." He started.  
"The kyuubi can't get extracted." Pain stated then. Everyone remained silent, as Naruto's eyes widened. Itachi looked taken aback. "Why not?" Deidara asked.

"The chances are too big we won't be able to control it if we get it out of Naruto's body. It will result that the kyuubi will be free. And I am guessing you all know how that will end."  
Everyone silently agreed. Last time the fourth hokage had stopped the kyuubi, but who will be strong enough this time to stop the demon.

"So what do we do about that little brat here then?" Kisame asked, pointing towards Naruto. Itachi glared at him, but stayed silent. Pain sighed, and seemed lost in thought.

"Naruto." Pain then said. "H-hai." He heard the young boy reply.  
"The choice is yours. Since we can't extract the kyuubi, you are free to leave." Itachi looked at Pain. He was letting him go. Itachi then looked at Naruto as he silently waited for the other to continue.  
When Pain didn't resume, Naruto wondered if he would be free.

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi said softly.  
"You are free to go brat, be glad you get to keep your life." Kisame said while grinning. Naruto looked at the shark and then towards the leader again.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Pain asked, watching the blond carefully.  
Naruto looked down at the table in front of him. He stayed alive. He should be glad right. The Akatsuki was letting him go. Then why.

Why didn't he feel happy about it. Going back to Konoha… No he didn't want to go back there. Slowly Naruto began to cry. No one said anything as they watched the boy. Itachi watched as he saw tears rolling over his cheeks.

"No…" Naruto said softly. Pain stayed silent as he watched. "Naruto-kun." Itachi said again as he stretched out his hand and put it on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto looked up at the leader.

"I don't want to be free." He said coldly. Feeling encouraged by the hand on his shoulder. Everyone was surprised. The leader stood up. "You have no reason to stay here. And we can't afford to keep you here. Itachi will take you back to Konoha."  
Naruto's eyes widened as the tears still rolled down his cheeks. "Isn't that kind of harsh, un." Deidara said as he watched the blond.

Itachi stood up, his hand still remained on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up at the raven beside him. "Naruto will stay here." Itachi said, his sharingan activated. Pain knew he was serious.

"Konoha is his home. He has no reason to stay here." Pain stated again. Itachi saw that Pain wouldn't back down so easily. Naruto looked back at the leader. He glared at him. Naruto stood up and walked towards him. Itachi was shocked when he felt the blond move.

Itachi wanted to go after him but felt that Kisame had grabbed his hand, preventing him from going after the blond. Itachi looked at Kisame and saw something. He then looked at the other members and even at Pain.

A test. They were testing him. They were testing Naruto. Itachi looked at him. Naruto looked back at the raven to see that he had stayed where he had left him.  
Naruto then looked back at the leader, looking in the spiralling eyes.

"Konoha." Naruto started. Pain eyed him curious. Naruto looked down one sec. while everyone waited for him to continue. When Pain thought he couldn't finish his sentence he said: "Leave this base Naruto. Like I said you are free to go." Naruto's hands were pulled into fists and he looked angry or crying as his body shook.

"Konoha." Naruto started again. Then he looked up, Pain saw the fire in his eyes as he said the words he had wanted to say or rather screamed. "Konoha isn't my home!" Naruto stayed silent as he watched the leader.

"Then where do you live?" Pain asked, amused by the reaction he got. Itachi eyed Naruto, wondering what they wanted to test. His loyalty for Konoha?

"Here." Was the reply Pain got. Konan who was the closest one to both of them watched them and smiled. That was the reply Pain wanted to get.

Pain stayed silent as he watched Naruto. Naruto glared back, not backing down. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to return to Konoha.

"You have no place here. You are a jinchuuriki, this isn't a hotel, Naruto." Pain stated. Then Itachi backfired. "He will stay in my room. I don't mind sharing." Everyone looked at the Uchiha, except for Pain. He still looked at Naruto. Itachi glared at him. "Pain." He said coldly.

Pain didn't look at him, he only had eyes for Naruto. Naruto's courage was disappearing. The leader seriously wanted him gone. Naruto backed down a bit, but he never broke eye contact with the elder.

"Leave this place." Pain said coldly, repeating what he had said earlier.  
"I don't want to. I don't want to leave." Naruto whispered back. Itachi pulled his hand free from Kisame as he ran towards Naruto. Pain then looked at him for the first time and glared at the Uchiha. Itachi glared back as he pulled Naruto into a hug, not caring everyone was in the room. Not caring what everyone thought about him.

"If you send him away." Itachi said while he looked at Pain. His sharingan dangerously spinning in his eyes. "Then expect me to leave with him." Naruto closed his eyes, while he felt Itachi's hands holding him. Pain looked at the Uchiha. Hidan had stood up and Deidara too.

The tension was visible in the air. Naruto looked back up at the leader. Which then looked down at him. He was safe there. The blond didn't know, but the Uchiha would keep him safe, regardless what may happen.

Everyone was shocked that Itachi would leave the Akatsuki if Naruto would leave. "Itachi-san, you can't be serious." Kisame said. Wondering what was so important about the little brat.

Pain glared at them both. "So if I send Naruto away, you will go after him, Itachi?"  
"Yes. I will" Itachi replied.

Pain stayed silent for a bit, before chuckling. "Where does your loyalty lies, Itachi? By the Akatsuki or by the kyuubi container?" Itachi's eyes widened, before he looked down at Naruto. Naruto looked up at him when he felt the raven move.

When Itachi looked at the blue eyes looking at him, he knew where his loyalty lied. By the boy in his hands. "My loyalty lies by Uzumaki Naruto." He replied never breaking eye contact with Naruto.

Naruto looked at him. Itachi's loyalty. No not only his loyalty. Itachi would be there for him, no matter what. Naruto smiled. Itachi looked up at Pain. Pain simply smiled.

Then Itachi knew for certain it had been a test. A test to both of them.  
"You can chose. Either you two leave now or you both stay and remain both loyal towards the Akatsuki." Naruto turned and broke free from Itachi when he heard Pain say those words.

Pain looked at the blond and then towards Itachi. "What is your decision?" he asked.

* * *

What will their decision be... xD?  
And i might already change the story line now i have finished this chapter :) We will see.  
Hope you enjoyed ^^.  
Till next chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8: The Wheel of Fate is turning

So I am back once again T.T. I had terribly writer's block this time. I didn't know which way i wanted this story to go anymore xD.  
An important decision and yet i didn't know what to do :P

Anyway here is a new chapter :) Enjoy it ^^!

* * *

Previous chapter:  
_Pain tested the loyalty of both Itachi and Naruto. As he gave them the decision to remain in the Akatsuki or to leave. Jiraiya, Sakura and Sasuke were going to return to Konoha, with a message that Naruto didn't want to be saved at all._

**Chapter 8:  
The Wheel of fate is turning**

**Akatsuki hideout:**_  
Then Itachi knew for certain it had been a test. A test to both of them.  
"You can chose. Either you two leave now or you both stay and remain both loyal towards the Akatsuki." Naruto turned and broke free from Itachi when he heard Pain say those words._

Pain looked at the blond and then towards Itachi. "What is your decision?" he asked.

Naruto knew that Itachi would follow him, but he would also follow Itachi everywhere. They both could be free, they could live their lives as they wanted together. Not as ninja's anymore.

Or they could stay and remain faithful to the Akatsuki. But deep down inside Naruto saw no reason to stay if Itachi would follow him.

Naruto turned around and looked at the raven, Itachi smiled softly, knowing that Naruto was facing a hard decision.  
"You need more time to think? Or will we hear your answer today?" Pain stated. Naruto felt that the leader was getting impatient.

He had to make a decision, but what would Itachi chose if he could. Did he want to stay in the Akatsuki or did he prefer to be free.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked. Itachi shook his head. "This is your decision and yours only. I can't make this decision for you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto cringed inward. He knew that, of course he knew.  
"But.." Naruto looked at him, his blue eyes wanting another reply.

"I mean what I said Naruto. I will leave the Akatsuki if you leave." Naruto looked down at the ground. He didn't only hold his future in his hands, but also Itachi's then.

"I..I don't know.." was the soft reply Pain got.  
"You would rather be free, Naruto?" Pain asked.

Naruto turned and looked up at the other man. "I don't know what I want."  
"Then look at Itachi, he knows exactly what he wants."  
Naruto thought about that for a sec, until he understood. Yes he knew what he wanted. He wanted to be with him. No matter what decision he made.

"What will you do, if I would leave and Itachi would follow?" Naruto asked, kind of afraid for that answer.

Pain looked at the other members still sitting at the table, he looked at Konan and then looked back at Naruto. "I don't know yet. To be honest I wouldn't want to lose Itachi." Naruto looked down as he heard that. Itachi glared a bit, but knowing it was true. He was a strong opponent, an Uchiha. You didn't want him as enemy.

"But…." Madara continued. "The same goes for you."  
Naruto was shocked and looked up taken aback by that statement.

Pain grinned. "You could be a formidable opponent and besides that we could learn you how you might control the kyuubi. So you could even become stronger."

Itachi then knew. Pain was going to use Naruto if he decided to stay. The kyuubi power. It was quite clever. Itachi has pushed Naruto to this. And he wondered if it wouldn't be better to leave. He didn't want to see the blond die one day, neither did he want to see him hurt.

"You could learn me to control it?" Naruto asked. "Yes, of course we could. With the right training and time, everything can be learned to control, Naruto."

Naruto was looking at him and he felt that he had made his decision.

"Naruto-kun." Itachi said. Naruto looked back at the raven behind him.  
"Think about it very well. I don't think that Pain-sama would care to wait one day for your decision." Itachi looked up at Pain at the end of his sentence.  
Pain simply smiled a bit, knowing that the Uchiha knew what he was planning.

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry about it, Itachi." Turning around he looked back at the leader.  
"I have made my decision." Naruto stated. Pain smiled as he saw no doubt in those blue eyes. He was certain about it.

Naruto knew deep down, he had never been so certain in his whole life.  
"I will stay, I will remain faithful to the Akatsuki."  
He chose the life of a ninja, like he always had. He will remain, with Itachi. Forever, he would die for him and protect him. He would do anything for him.

**Konoha:**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk. Shizune had ordered her to clean up the mess, all the papers on her desk and everything. Although she was kind of glad Shizune helped her to get everything done. It was still a lot of work.

When she heard someone knocking on her door, she sighed as she said they could come in.  
Shizune came in, followed by Jiraiya. Tsunade was bowed over some papers so she didn't notice.

"Well well, this is a strange sight." Jiraiya replied with a grin as he walked up the hokage.

Tsunade was so shocked she almost knocked over her desk, while standing up and finding Jiraiya standing in her room.

"Jiraiya…." She said softly. Shizune left quietly.  
He smiled soflty at his former teammate.  
When she saw that smile, she knew he was bringing bad news.

"Spill it." She said.

Jiraiya walked towards the windows, as he looked at the city. While he said softly, the words that Naruto had said towards him. "Naruto don't want to be saved."

"What!?"  
Jiraiya looked at her, shock was on her face. Reminding him of his own shock when he had found out.

"You can't be serious?" She asked, waiting for him to say something like "I am joking". He didn't reply though. And then she knew he wasn't lying. He was serious.  
"What happened Jiraiya?"

"He was with Itachi Uchiha. Like Itachi said, we won't know the real Naruto."  
"How, why? Jiraiya…" she felt lost. She sat back on her chair as she eyed the other, trying to look for a reaction anything.

Jiraiya smiled softly. "He was never happy here, despite the people who did care and tried to be his friends. It seems it wasn't enough."

Tsunade then understood. They both knew how the blond had been treated. How they had hurt him, used him, abused him. It was actually no wonder he didn't want to return. He favoured death instead.

Tsunade closed her eyes, as she felt the stinging in her eyes. Lost. Naruto was lost, gone. The person in which she had placed her hope, gone. She was her, in this place because of that boy.

And now he had decided to die. Where did it go so wrong. Could she have stopped it, could she have saved him at all.

Jiraiya knew what she was thinking about, cause he had been thinking about the same.  
"He was happy with Itachi." Tsunade looked up at these words. Small tears were still on her cheeks and in her eyes.

"Happy? He will die happy then?"  
Jiraiya looked at her and nodded. Tsunade closed her eyes. That was at least a good thing. She pulled open a drawer on her desk. Jiraiya saw what kind of paper she got out.

An official dead note. She nodded to fill them in when someone from Konoha had died.  
they both never thought they needed to fill it in for Uzumaki Naruto though.

She filled it in and screamed Shizune. Shizune was immediately back inside the room as she noticed the tears in the eyes of the hokage, she knew the news had been bad.

Tsunade handed her the paper and as she looked down at what it was. Her eyes widened. Naruto was dead…

* * *

So end of this chapter :)  
I am thinking about time-skipping a bit so we will be a few years later. but maybe i will find another turn of events nicer xD  
Let me see and think about it. It will be time to finish this story :)  
Up to the next chapter! Hope i will be quicker with updating now . sorry to have failed you all again!


	9. Chapter 9 - Turn of Events

So another chapter is finished :). I decide and try to keep one chapter always ready, so i can always update whenever i like.  
I still decided to pu a time skip in it. so let's say we moved to shippuuden time now :P

Hope you enjoy this new chapter ^^!

* * *

_Previous chapter:  
Konoha had declared Uzumaki Naruto dead.  
While in the Akatsuki Naruto made the decision to stay there and be faithful to them._

**Time-skip::::::::::: 3 years later! (let's just say we pushed this story forward to Shippuuden now xD)**

Chapter 9:  
Turn of Events

Konoha:

3 years had passed, since Uzumaki Naruto had been declared dead by the hands of the Akatsuki.  
The villagers didn't seem to mind and it was visible someone had been happy that the blond was gone from their village and live.

A few still came together every year, just to think back about the boy. The hokage, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, the rookie nine, Konohamaru and his sensei Ebisu.  
No one could understand what exactly had happened. But Tsunade kept quiet. She had not revealed any information about the details that Jiraiya had given her. Naruto. He didn't want to be saved. He had chosen dead over his live in Konoha. That was the truth she kept hidden, same went for Jiraiya.

They never said anything about it. Of course Sakura and Sasuke wanted to know in the beginning, cause they knew that Jiraiya had kept something from them both. But after a few months they had given up. Neither of the sannin were going to say the truth.

Sasuke felt that he had failed him. Naruto had stopped him from going to Orochimaru and now he couldn't even have saved him from the Akatsuki.

They were all standing near the grave stone, with the name of the blond on it. Of course they didn't have the body, but it was just that they had a place to go. For Naruto.  
Of course the villagers were angry he even got 'buried' or that the hokage had even put up a grave stone for that demon child.

So in the end the grave stone was moved, after it had been destroyed a few times. It had hurt Tsunade that the villagers were still so angry at him, even in his death.  
They moved it to an open field in the woods, and people didn't seem to mind that. He had no right to lay in the graveyard.

"It's been 3 years now…" Jiraiya stated softly.  
"Yes. Time goes quickly." Tsunade said.  
"I wish we could have him. I bet we could have saved him." Tsunade looked back at the person who had said that. Guy sensei. And the rookie nine were also there. They had remained faithful to the blond, despite everything.

Sasuke glared at the stone, wishing the same thing.  
"I can't believe it, even after all these years…" Iruka sensei said softly.  
Sasuke looked up at their former sensei. No one could believe it. It seemed unreal. Naruto had left his mark in their life, even with his death.

Jiraiya looked at the people. How was it possible that Naruto hadn't been happy here, despite the other villagers, he had friends he could rely on. But instead he didn't say anything about how he really felt.

Naruto had been happy with Itachi Uchiha. That was one thing Jiraiya knew for certain. Sakura cried softly and Ino tried to calm her. A sight which no one ever thought they would see.  
But Naruto had made that sight happen. Everyone here still grieved his death.

Everyone here had cared about him, but Jiraiya wondered if Naruto had known that.  
Or he just had been hurt too much.

"Let's go back, everyone." The hokage said, and with that ending the memorial.  
Back in town everyone went back to their lives, the people in the village looked at them with disgust, even Tsunade noticed it.

They knew where they had been. And they hated them for it. But everyone seemed to ignore it.  
"Who do you think you are!" Konohamaru screamed at the people looking at them.  
They all turned their heads. Not caring that he had screamed at them. Ebisu simply guided his young pupil forward. Feeling how tense his body was.

"Just look forward. They don't care what we say or do." Ebisu said to him. And he was right. Tsunade didn't care anymore as she just walked back to her office.

They were treated like this because they like because of the fact they thought back at a child, no not a normal child. The kyuubi child.

Shizune was at the door to the Hokage tower awaiting their return. As Tsunade looked her eyes with her, she saw that something had happened. She walked a bit faster and everyone behind her noticed it. Jiraiya had also seen the look on Shizune's face.

But he stopped and made everyone else stop too.  
"What has happened?" Sasuke asked.  
"No idea." Jiraiya replied. But from that look Shizune had giving them. It was anything but good.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked as she reached Shizune. They both walked further into the office.  
"A letter came in, while you were away, Tsunade-sama."  
Tsunade knew she wasn't waiting for a letter or anything like that at all. When she walked in though, she knew why Shizune was so shocked.

There was a black crow sitting on her desk, as he locked eyes with her, the moment she came in.

Her eyes widened. "Itachi!?" She almost screamed. Hurt, fear, anger, and even slight surprise. She looked at her desk, to see a small letter there indeed. But the one who had brought the letter, a crow of Uchiha Itachi. This was wrong, this could be very bad news.

Shizune had felt the same thing. Tsunade walked towards her desk and immediate grabbed the letter, knowing what this meant. As she read it, her face went pale.  
What was the meaning of this. This wasn't right!? How did they not know about this. How? It was impossible!? How did they had kept this hidden!? Naruto was alive!  
She looked at the crow, knowing it was waiting for a reply.

Tears were falling down. She didn't know if this was true or not. But if it was. The Naruto who was alive wouldn't be the same anymore. 3 years with the Akatsuki. It surely would have changed him, but still she couldn't turn her back on him. Not now.

Shizune didn't read the letter, she knew better. She knew it was meant for the Hokage. So she simply waited for her return, but when Tsunade started crying, she knew it was something terrible.  
"Tsunade-same…?" Tsunade turned around as Shizune called her name.

She wanted an explanation. Tsunade looked at her and smiled a bit.  
"Naruto…" She closed her eyes as she finished that sentence. "is alive."

**Akatsuki hideout:**  
3 years had passed since Konoha thought he was dead, 3 years had passed full of training inside the secret base. Pain, Itachi and even the other members had accepted him completely. Naruto felt that he was happier than before.  
But still it had felt like he had missed something in these years.

It exactly kind of hurt that the people in Konoha thought he was dead. Naruto was standing alone in the training room. His hair had grown quite a bit, the catlike scars on his cheeks had darkened and he had grown. A person clearly a member of the infamous Akatsuki.

He looked up at the wall, which had been destroyed a year back or so.  
He wasn't capable to control the kyuubi and had attacked Pain, but Pain simply pushed him into that wall, until he was capable of controlling his self again. After that time he seemed to get better control at the kyuubi.

Now he could control it. The training had been hard, very hard. But with Itachi behind him he had managed.  
Uchiha Itachi. When Naruto thought back at how they had met. As enemies and now they had fallen in love. Even these 3 years together they didn't seem to get tired of each other.

The irony was that, most likely Sasuke would kill him for it. But then again, everyone would kill him now. He had betrayed them all. They were thinking he was gone. But it wouldn't be long before they would find out the truth.

a few months ago Naruto had asked the leader if he could go back for once to Konoha, just to see how everyone was. To see if someone missed him. Well he knew he was missed, but despite that he wanted to talk to Tsunade.

After thinking about it, Pain decided it wouldn't hurt. This morning he said he would write a letter to the Hokage, letting her know about this. And letting her know that the kyuubi wanted to talk to her.

Imagine the shock if they would find out he was alive. Naruto chuckled at that thought.

"What is so funny?" a voice asked him.  
Naruto smiled as he turned around to find his lover standing there.

"I was thinking about how the Hokage would react to that fact that I was still alive. I bet it would be funny to see that shock on her."  
Itachi smiled. He had changed, changed so much. He was happy here. And deep down Itachi was glad they had remained with the Akatsuki.

He wouldn't have known any other way to live, but he had thought that Naruto had maybe wanted to be free. But in the end when faced with the decision, he had chosen to stay. And Itachi had seen there was no doubt in his blue eyes back then. And he saw no regret in them now.

The blond had been happy with his choice all along. "You can see the look on her face if you want."  
Naruto grinned, knowing that was exactly what the elder Uchiha was going to say. Of course he had known that Pain would have send the letter with a crow of Itachi.  
It would only have added to the shock, receiving a letter of the Akatsuki.

Naruto walked towards him and grabbed Itachi's hands in his.  
"Show me." He whispered while he looked at the black eyes, and saw them turning into blazing red as he felt himself being pulled into a kind of genjutsu.

_Naruto opened his eyes. The hokage's office. He was sitting on her desk, no not him. The crow was. _  
_He felt that Itachi was also looking. _  
_He wondered where Tsunade was, as she was not in the room. _

_Then the door opened and revealed Shizune, she was holding a lot of papers and tried to close the door behind her with her foot. Tonton was walking on the ground and looked up to see another animal in the room. _

_Afraid he quickly run. Shizune let out a yelp and screamed tonton's name as he run away. Shizune then looked at the room wondering what had scared the small pig. Then she let all the papers drop completely. A crow… no not a normal crow. Uchiha Itachi's crow. She walked forward and looked at the desk. A letter. The crow had brought them a letter, then most likely. It was from the Akatsuki. She walked backwards, knowing it was better that Tsunade-sama read it first._

_Then she closed the door and ran away. Naruto knew she might go look for the hokage now. This was important. They both had seem the shock on her face. No wonder. They had received a letter of the Akatsuki and without looking at it, they knew. The crow who had delivered it was the only message they needed._

_"Itachi?" Naruto's voice said as it seemed to echo throught the realm._  
_"Hm."_  
_"Wonder how Tsunade will react, since Shizune already looked so confused." _

_The raven felt that Naruto was enjoying this and chuckled._  
_"Wait and see, wait and see little one."_  
_"Stop calling me that. I ain't little like 3 years ago." Naruto pouted._

_"I know. But you still feel little to me." Naruto glared and looked back when he felt a change in the room. The crow changed his view and looked at the door which was opened again. Shizune was standing behind a shocked hokage._

_She eyed the crow at her desk. As she almost screamed a name, a name she was now angry at, but she also felt the hurt. "Itachi". Naruto couldn't contain his laughter, she was angry and hurt and yet she had no idea he was looking and seeing this all._

_Itachi glared a bit. Everyone always knew those crows where his. And the blond seemed to find this rather funny._  
_"Behave Naruto-kun. Otherwise I will break this genjutsu."_  
_"Hey! Don't you dare to threaten me." Naruto said. But he stayed quiet afterwards as he looked and saw that the Hokage was reading the letter._

_He saw all the emotions in her eyes. Hurt, anger, confused, relieved as tears started to form in her eyes and they rolled down her cheeks._

_"Well. You have managed to hurt the Hokage." Itachi stated with a small grin._  
_Naruto chuckled at him. Of course he had. She was one of the few people who had cared. If they only had showed It more. If they had helped him. But in the end the hurt was too much, compared to the care he got. In the end he wondered why he had tried and did everything to make Sasuke stay in Konoha, when he clearly wanted to leave._

_He wanted to get stronger and Naruto had managed to stop him. But no one could have stopped him. He was caught before they knew it. The people that had tried to find him failed, only Jiraiya had known.  
So he simply knew that Tsunade had also known the truth back then. He wouldn't lie to her._

_He looked back at the genjutsu as he heard words were formed._  
_"Tsunade-same…?" Tsunade turned around as Shizune called her name._

_"Naruto…" She closed her eyes as she finished that sentence. "is alive."_

_Naruto smiled, closing his eyes, he broke the genjustu._

Naruto opened his eyes and still looked at the raven. Their hands still entwined. The smile was still on the blonde's face.

Itachi chuckled softly. He was enjoying this more than he should. He pulled Naruto closed and slowly kissed him.  
Naruto kissed him back, while he grinned.  
He knew he was enjoying this too much, but he couldn't help himself.  
It was time. Time to leave for Konoha. He didn't have to wait for the reply. He knew she wanted answers and wanted to see with her own eyes, if he was truly alive.

* * *

The next chapter is finished too, but i will wait with updating till i have finished writing chapter 11 ;) so bear with me!  
I think i have finally a kind of direction i want the story to go :) so hope i don't change ways again XD, that is kinda how i got my writer's block last time .


	10. Chapter 10 - Return Home

So another chapter ^^.  
Maybe i am writing too quick again, but as long as i have inspiritation i will write before I get back into a wrter's block xD.

Well I guess i should add a warning from now one :). Dark and strong Naruto! That's what you get from getting trained by Akatsuki Members xD  
Also one part is kinda dark and painful.

* * *

_Previous chapter:  
Tsunade found out, that Uzumaki Naruto who should have been dead for 3 years, was still alive.  
Naruto was ready to go back and face his past, as he wanted to talk to Tsunade._

**Chapter 10  
Return Home**

**Konoha:**

Tsunade had giving her reply, as she slowly gave it the crow. The crow looked up and then disappeared. Now it was waiting, waiting and see if it was true.

Naruto was still alive. She didn't know how she should feel.  
It seemed he had stayed with the Akatsuki. She looked at Shizune who was still standing in the doorway. Although they had closed the door, this was private. It was better no one knew about this.

"Shizune…" she said. Shizune looked at her, noticing her hurt, her pain, she was confused. Hoping it was true, but if it was true. Then how would Naruto have changed these past 3 years. The boy which they had known was gone either way.

The Akatsuki changed people, the best example they got was the Uchiha. Murdered his own family.  
"Hai, Tsunade-sama."  
"Keep this between us. No one needs to know."  
Shizune nodded, while she knew it was better to leave the hokage to herself now and she left.

While she walked through the halls of the hokage tower she looked up to see Jiraiya and Kakashi standing there. Of course they wanted to know what had happened.

She walked to both of them. "What has happened?" Jiraiya asked as he eyed her.  
"It's not important. Besides Tsunade-sama rather keeps it a secret for now." Shizune replied, while she simply walked further.

They had the right to know. They had both been his sensei. But for now Shizune knew it was better to be quiet, until it was proved he was alive. A letter, nothing more they knew.

The two ninja's saw that Shizune was shocked by some turn of events.  
"It must be terrible news, seeing how she looked." Kakashi stated.  
"Yes, indeed. And beside that I have a strange feeling."

Kakashi looked at the other.  
"So you too huh. Wonder what happened." Kakashi said as he walked after Shizune. He wanted answers. The way she had looked at them both, indicated that it was important for them too.

"Let it go for, now Kakashi. Maybe they will tell it if the time is right."

Kakashi closed his eye as he stopped. "Yeah, I guess you are right." Then he walked further again, deciding to go home for now.

**Akatsuki hideout:  
**Naruto had left. He had gone back to his home, not waiting for a reply from the Hokage. He had said he already knew her answer.

Itachi had wanted to accompany him, but he said he wanted to go alone.  
So now he was left in the Akatsuki base.

He closed his eyes, he didn't leave the blond completely alone though and Naruto had known that. He turned his eyes towards his crow, as his crow followed the blond. Naruto was moving fast, through the woods, jumping from branch to branch, swiftly and quick.

He had been trained well. The leader of the Akatsuki and of course Itachi. But sometimes he had even sparred against Deidara. They had become good friends. Kind of ironic. Naruto looked back up as he saw the crow that followed him and he grinned.

Itachi smiled. Of course Naruto had known. Of course he had felt the crow. They had become aware of each other before they even saw each other. They could hardly mask their signature and their presence from each other. And they didn't want that anyway.

From the Akatsuki base it would be like 2 days in this speed, and Naruto also rested in the night.  
Itachi had brought his crow down sat beside him on the branch. Naruto smiled, as he pulled the crow on his lap.

"You stupid idiot. I knew you would somehow follow me." Naruto said to the crow, knowing the Uchiha would hear him. The crow gave a small noise as his answer and Naruto could imagine the raven chuckling at him.

"Only one day before I reach Konoha." Naruto said as he looked at the way, where the city hidden in the leaves was.  
"I bet I will cause some stirring just walking into town like that." Naruto grinned while he looked back at the crow.

"You are enjoying this a little too much, Naruto-kun." He heard the raven say inside his head. And he simply laughed at it, knowing it was true.  
"Give me a break, 'Tachi. They deserve much worse, you know."  
Itachi saw the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Yeah. They had no right to treat you like that, Naruto-kun."  
Naruto sighed, trying to compose himself.

He looked at the road before him. It won't be long now. After 3 years, he was retuning. Returning to a city which he hadn't missed at all.

In the past he had wanted people to acknowledge him. Wanted them to accept him, that's why he was the way he was. The clown, so he could be in the spotlights. So maybe one day they would see him as a human. But when he found out what he had inside of him. That day Iruka-sensei had saved his life.

He knew, no one would ever acknowledge him. He was nothing more than a demon.  
He was happy, so young and naïve when Itachi had caught him. But now he didn't regret being naïve. Cause that was the time that the Uchiha and him had found each other.

Naruto closed his eyes, while he was going to try and get some sleep. He was high up in a tree, so no could find him. His Akatsuki cloak was surrounding him and he pulled the crow, closer.  
Itachi knew what the blond wanted. Deep inside him, he wanted to let the people know just how much they had hurt him.

He wanted to show them. But he didn't want revenge. He only wanted to let them see how wrong they had been. They were scared of him, and he was going to give them a reason to be scared now.

The crow kept his eyes open, protecting the blond who wanted to get some rest.  
No one ever came into this woods, but you never knew.

_"Demon! You deserve to die!"_  
_"You got no right to live!"_  
_"Just disappear already!"_  
_"Why do we have to live together with him?"_  
_"This village would be better without you.."_

_Words… those words. Hurt. They hurt a lot…_  
_He felt kicks, he was getting hit._  
_"Demon Child!" Blood. Blood was running out of his mouth, he tasted it…_  
_"Dieeeee!"_  
_Yeah, die. He welcomed dead. Deep down he welcomed it more than anything…_  
_When he would wake up, the scars of his beating would be gone. No prove that it had happened._

_So no one knew. Even if he would say, no one would listen…_  
_He felt a forceful kick against his head, as he rolled onto his back and remained there._

_His eyes closed. He felt the people leaving. He remained silent._  
_a nightmare. His whole life was a nightmare…. Why didn't they kill him. Then he was free. Then they didn't need to put up with him. But they always let him life._

_Just to give him another beating next day. Or maybe a few days later. He never knew when to expect it. He had giving up on fighting them off._

_Cause when he had fought against them, their parents their family had been angry. They had scars, wounds that didn't heal._

_He had nothing to prove he too had been hurt…_  
_So he simply decided, to never show anyone how hurt he was. He tried to get their attention in every way possible._

Naruto woke up. A dream… no a nightmare.  
He often had them when he didn't sleep together with Itachi. He looked down and saw that crow was still on his lap, but his head buried beneath his wings. Indicating it was asleep.

Naruto looked up towards the sunrise. The nightmare's weren't as bad as they were in the past.  
He had become used to them. But remembering that past, those people he was now going back too.

He will show them, they had every reason to be afraid. Cause he would be a demon if they wanted him to be. He felt the crow move as it looked up towards him.  
Naruto smiled, but Itachi saw he had been thinking. He had a dream, no a nightmare. Naruto often had them.

Sometimes he woke up screaming, or crying. Trying to flee from his demons. That was 3 years ago though. After some time he accepted the past, the nightmare's that came with it.

"It's time to go. The sun is up." Naruto said.  
"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Naruto stood up, as he thought about the question.  
"Yes. I am." He replied still holding the crow on his chest as he slowly put him down on the branch.

When the crow was standing on the branch next to him Naruto looked forward. No turning back now anyway.

He smiled at the crow next to him. He wasn't alone anymore. He was going to show them.  
"Itachi?"  
"Yes?" he heard him reply in his head.  
Naruto then looked back towards the path before them.  
"Come with me. Come with me, into the city."

Itachi eyed the blond as he asked him that. The crow spread his wings swiftly as he landed on the blonde's shoulder.

"Nothing more than that. I would do anything for you, Naru-chan." Itachi teased him.  
Naruto groaned at the nickname he had received years back during their time in the town. He had worn a dress then and been a girl.

"I know, honey." Naruto replied darkly.  
Itachi cringed at his reply. He should have seen it coming, but at least he felt Naruto wasn't as tense as he was before.

"Maybe you should find another nickname for me." Itachi stated.

Naruto grinned as he started to jump forwards.  
"Why don't you like it when I call you honey, 'Tachi?" Naruto teased back.

"Just as much as you liked being called, Naru-chan" Itachi grinned while he said that.  
Naruto chuckled.  
"I guess you are right for once."

Naruto felt less tense, just teasing the raven and the raven teasing him back. That's exactly what he had needed.

Itachi opened his eyes as he heard banging on his bedroom door.  
"Come in. It's open." He simply replied.

Pain opened the door and walked in. He looked at the raven, sitting on his bed.  
He was worried about Naruto. They all were, but he had seem that the raven had sent a crow after the blond.

"How is it going?" Knowing he didn't reach the village yet, but wanting to hear about him anyway.  
"He is doing fine. He is certain about this."  
Pain nodded. As he simply left again. That was everything he needed to know. They had the kyuubi on their side.

Naruto felt Itachi returning in his crow. "what happened?"  
Itachi smiled softly, the blond could feel him a little too well. The crow looked forward, noticing they were almost there.

"Pain-sama wanted to know how you were doing."  
Naruto chuckled. "He worries too much."  
" Maybe".  
"And you too by the way." Naruto stated.

Itachi grinned. Yeah of course he was worried. He was worried how the people would react.  
Would they attack him? He was wearing an Akatsuki robe, so it was possible. But Itachi knew better.

Naruto was stronger now. They couldn't handle him. They never could.  
"You know.." Itachi looked back up at the blond as he started to talk again.

" I knew, back then when I had to made my decision to remain with the Akatsuki or not. That Pain would be glad to have me and use me."

Itachi and Naruto never really talked about it. It was a difficult decision he was faced with.  
"You don't regret it do you, Naruto-kun?"

"No, not at all." Naruto looked at the crow and smiled.  
"No matter what I had chosen back then, you would have stayed with me. So it really didn't matter to me what I had chosen."

Itachi had already thought that.  
"And if I can be useful, I don't mind being used. Besides I like Pain-sama."  
"Should I get jealous now?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

Naruto laughed.  
"No, no reason to get jealous at all. I only have eyes for you. No one else."

"You chose to stay because of me, didn't you Naruto-kun?"  
"Ah well. I knew you were too clever, so you would find out one day. But yes. I chose that direction mostly for you. And I don't regret it at all."

Itachi had known, why he had chosen that direction.  
And he was glad the blond thought about him. Cared about him.  
Their bond was stronger. Deep down Itachi wondered if it had been love at first sight, but he would of course never say it to the blond.

Naruto landed on a tree and looked down. Konoha…  
He had reached it. It was midday now, so he had travelled rather quick.

It hadn't changed at all. He looked at the Hokage Tower and the stone faces.  
He never recalled calling this home. But he grinned and said: "Looks like I am back home."

Itachi felt the change in Naruto.  
"So it seems, Naruto-kun… So it seems." Itachi replied, as he too looked down at his former home.

"Welcome back home too Itachi." Naruto said.  
Itachi chuckled. "It almost feels nostalgic."  
"Yeah. It kind of does, doesn't it?" Naruto replied as he looked back to the city beneath him.

He jumped down the tree and landed on his feet, while he slowly walked towards one of the gates.  
He looked at the guards guarding the entrance.  
The guards looked up as they felt someone approaching them. they first saw a familiar cloak, the Akatsuki cloak, but then they were taken aback. They knew that person...

They remembered a boy, who looked like that. But he was dead. Naruto saw one of the guards running away, most likely letting the Hokage know about his arrival. And it seemed that the guards hadn't known about it.

Tsunade had kept quiet then, he assumed.

"I believe I have an appointment with the hokage." Naruto said with a small smile, when he reached the other guard.

The guard was afraid, he was looking like he was seeing a ghost or something. He looked at the crow on his shoulder and became more afraid.  
"Y-You would have to wait. My college is checking on your appointment."

Naruto smiled. "Of course. I will wait then."  
The guard wasn't turning his back on him, aware that it might result in dead. He was scared. Naruto could see it. Itachi chuckled.

A dead person came back into Konoha. It would be breath-taking news indeed. But not only a dead person, the boy who carried the kyuubi.  
Naruto felt that Itachi enjoyed the reaction of the guard a lot. Naruto turned around a bit and looked towards the gate, while he waited.

The other guard was then returning, as quickly as he could.  
When he landed he looked up and saw he had not been mistaking in who he had seen. The boy had grown, but it was still visible who it was. The demon child… Uzumaki Naruto had returned alive.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The guard said. Naruto looked at him.  
"I will bring you to the Hokage, since she was waiting for your arrival.  
"Go ahead." Naruto replied as he started following the guard.

The other guard stayed behind, still stunned by what just happened.  
When they walked into the city. People looked at him, scared, backing down. Looking as he was planning to kill them.

He heard those words. '_Demon child is back. He has returned. Impossible. He was dead. That cloak, an Akatsuki cloak.'_

He simply smiled, the guard looked at him. Through everything. The whole crowd was getting insane. The fear spread, and the words spread too. The demon child has returned home…

* * *

End of this chapter!  
Hope you enjoyed :) and till the next one ^^

So I have been writing a lot lately :). To be honest i am now writing chapter 13 already. but I will try and keep some chapters between so i am always capable of updating the story.

Thanks for all the nice reviews! I only want to let you guys know that i finish those stories because of those readers who want it finished XD.  
I don't know if i will ever write new stories once i finished all mine stories. But we will see, where my inspiration takes me :P  
I hate that i am slow to update sometimes T.T so i might work on that a bit... or at least try to work on it :) 


	11. Chapter 11 - A change occured

_Sorry for ending with a cliff hanger last time XD.  
Well maybe this end is a bit worse :P._

* * *

_Previous chapter:__  
Naruto returned back home, to Konoha. His arrival stirred fear inside town.  
While Tsunade waited for him._

**Chapter 11:  
A change has occurred.**

Konoha:

Naruto simply walked after the guard ignoring all the words and fears of the people surrounding him.  
He then looked up and saw someone sitting there. He smiled. Iruka-sensei. Kakashi was sitting next to him, as they were enjoying their food.

He had stopped and the guard became alert. "Please follow me." He said while he followed the gaze of the blond jinchuuriki and noticed his two sensei's sitting there.

Naruto pulled his gaze away from them and followed the man.  
Kakashi turned his head, feeling like he was being watched. But he saw no one, but what he did saw was strange, all people were looking in the same direction, fear in their eyes.

Iruka noticed that Kakashi was looking at something turned around.  
"What happened?" He questioned as he too saw all the people staring.

"No idea. One way to find out." Kakashi stood up and looked at the way they were looking.  
His eye went wide as he looked at the back of someone in an Akatsuki robe. But that blond hair, that was unmistaken, but impossible…

When Iruka saw that Kakashi wasn't going to move he stood up too, wondering what had caused so much disturbance in the city.

Then he wished he hadn't looked up. Then he wondered if this could be true. Not thinking clear anymore he ran towards the guard and the person in the Akatsuki robe as he called out the name that came to mind.  
" NARUTO!" Kakashi finally woke up when he heard Iruka call the blonde's name.  
As he walked forwards standing next to the sensei.

The guard had stopped and turned to look at the person who had called. Naruto immediately stopped too. He smiled as he turned around to face his two sensei's.

"Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. It's been some time." He replied. Kakashi eyed the blond and then the crow on his shoulder. The Akatsuki robe was saying enough. He was an enemy now. But he should have died.

"Please. Don't make the Hokage waiting." The guard said, seeming afraid.  
"Ah, of course not. Let us continue." He then turned around to follow the guard once again. But he stopped and looked over his empty left shoulder.

"Let's catch up when I am finished talking to the Hokage". He smiled while he continued. All the people were taken aback, scared and confused…

"This is imposible.." Iruka said softly. Kakashi felt the same, but it was Naruto. No mistake there. He had the whole town in turmoil. And still it didn't seem like the Naruto they had known. He was different.

Naruto grinned, the guard noticed it and quickly turned his head.  
"Well, well. When are you gonna stop enjoying this?" Itachi's voice asked.

Naruto replied with his own thoughts. "Never" he heard Itachi chuckle, as they finally reached the hokage tower and went in.

They walked past a corner as someone almost bumped into the guard.  
The guard moved swiftly as he noticed the person was handling a lot of papers and he didn't want to let them fall.

"Ah, I am sorry. I am in a hurry. I am not even allowed here anymore." A voice girl said, as she looked at the guard which she almost bumped into. Naruto recognized her. Sakura.

"Sakura-chan." He said.  
Sakura eyes went wide, as she couldn't understand. That voice, so familiar, but it shouldn't be. The person wearing that voice died, 3 years ago…

She let the papers fall out of her hands, as she looked sidewards to the source of the voice.  
A blond male. He looked a few years older, but the same went for her.

"You look nice, Sakura-chan" Naruto remarked, with a smile.  
Then Sakura knew she had been staring at him as tears started to flow over her cheeks.

"We need to go." The guard said softly, knowing that the jinchuuriki had brought a lot of trouble into town. Naruto simply nodded, knowing what the guard was thinking.

they walked further, as Sakura couldn't hold herself up anymore and felled with her knees on the ground, crying.  
Naruto heard her cry while they walked away. The guard turned his head to look at the medic nin, but knew he couldn't waste time.

The damage was already done. Naruto had walked into town, while rumours spread.  
Not only that, but dressed in an Akatsuki cloak, which it made it even worse.

They reached the office of the hokage, as the guard knocked on the door he heard the reply that they could come in. The guard pushed the door open and turned to the blond, letting him know he could walk in.

Naruto understood the silent message and walked through the open door and heard it close behind him.

Tsunade looked at him, eyeing him. She stood up and walked towards him. It was really him. It was really Naruto. But how?

"Hello Tsunade-obaa-chan" He said with a small smile. Like nothing had changed.  
"Naruto…" she said softly, not knowing where to begin. She wanted answers. Why was he dressed like that, but also. She looked at the crow.

"I would like to talk to you in private. I don't think the Uchiha mind to wait outside." It was not a question, but rather a statement. It would be rude to kick him out of the office. The crow made a noise as it flew up and disappeared. Naruto smiled.

"Of course he doesn't mind. I would rather have this talk with you private too and he knows that."  
Tsunade looked at him. He had changed. He was older, but also wiser it seemed. They felt she was in the presence of a rather dangerous ninja.

In the past she wouldn't have thought about that, but now…  
She walked backwards as she leaned on her desk, still looking at the jinchuuriki in front of her.

"It's been 3 years. We thought we had lost you, Naruto."  
Tsunade waited for a reaction. Naruto walked back a bit, as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"So you start first, fine with me." Was the reply she got.  
"What has happened with you? You have changed Naruto…"

"Oh? Have I really." He smiled. "I haven't changed at all", he continued as she waited.

"So you are saying, we never knew you?" Tsunade asked as she looked confused.  
"Yes. That is what I am saying indeed."  
Naruto smiled at her. "You would be amazed how much emotions you can hide. And people will never know."

Tsunade looked at him, pain visible in her eyes.  
"I know how the villagers have treated you, Naruto. And I am sorry about that."

"Don't be." Naruto said as he shook his head. Tsunade sighed. She never had trouble understanding the young blond, but this person. She didn't understand him at all.

"I want to understand. What happened? How come you are alive?"  
Naruto looked at the ground in front of him. "They don't have the power to extract the kyuubi yet. So instead of killing me and let the kyuubi free. They gave me a choice."

"You joined them, willingly?" Tsunade asked, afraid of the reply she would get.

"Yes. I joined them willingly." Tsunade closed her eyes. How did it come to this.  
"Anything else?" Naruto asked, and she looked back up.

Of course he also had a reason to come here. He too had wanted to talk to her.

"Are you an enemy now?" she asked softly without thinking.  
Naruto chuckled. "Maybe."  
It was an vague answer and they both knew it.

"what is your reason for coming here now then?"  
Naruto smiled while he looked at her. "I am gonna offer you a way out. And it would be wise to follow my advice."

Tsunade felt fear, growing inside her. A way out? A way out of what?  
"What do you mean a way out?"

"Surrender Konoha and all its people to the Akatsuki."  
Her eyes widened and then she glared at him. Naruto just stood there, waiting for a reply.

"No. never." She still glared. "The Akatsuki will never get Konoha, Naruto. I will not allow it."

"I said it was a way out. You better think before making this decision. It's either that or we will take Konoha with force."  
Tsunade didn't back down and still glared at the younger boy in her office. He had no right. The Akatsuki had no right.

"You say, you will start a war with us otherwise?" She asked.  
"Yes. That is indeed what I am saying." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Don't you care at all what happens to these people? If we are gonna start a war. It will be devastating."

"It will be indeed. For Konoha it will be devastating." Naruto remarked.  
This couldn't be happening. Naruto showed that he wasn't lying as Tsunade looked at the boy.  
He was serious and that made it so awful.

"Why? Why would you attack Konoha?"  
"It's time the people in Konoha know. They made a terrible mistake, Tsunade. And now I will give them every reason to fear me."  
Tsunade then understood what was driving him, hatred towards the people of Konoha.

"They don't know any better than that." Tsunade almost screamed. "We did our best to make sure you could be happy here, the people who cared for you, you have hurt them too with leaving like that and now after 3 years, so just walk in like nothing happened."

"Who do you think you are!?" Tsunade screamed at him.  
Naruto grinned. "Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the kyuubi."

Tsunade was taken aback. The boy who had been so cheerful, so happy, so full of pranks and tricks. Nothing was left of that boy. This was what was left. A young male, who looked cold, ruthless. And ready to kill for what he wanted to get.

"The Akatsuki has changed you, Naruto." She said, pain could be heard in her voice.  
"Make your choice, Tsunade. I will stay her for one night. And then return, I will need my answer then."

Naruto walked towards the door and left. Tsunade let her emotions free, as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Naruto walked through the hallway. No one was inside, apparently because of the important meeting he had with the Hokage.  
When he walked out the door, he didn't know what he saw. All kinds of people were standing there, waiting.

"Naruto-kun", Lee jumped up and ran towards him, but stopped when he saw what Naruto was wearing. Everyone looked at him, the question in their eyes.

"Well. I certainly feel welcomed back here." Naruto said while he smiled at his friends. Then he heard wings of a bird and looked up, noticing the crow of Itachi. The crow noticed him too and was soaring lower, as it finally landed back on his shoulder, also looking at the people in front of them.

Naruto gave a small pet on the head of the crow, while everyone looked at the blond.  
Wondering where it had gone wrong.

"uhm, Naruto-kun. Welcome back home" Lee said, with his smile.  
Naruto looked at him. "I ain't going to stay. I will leave tomorrow, after my business here is finished."

"What the hell happened!?" A voice said coldly, as that person walked forwards.  
Sasuke was looking at him, demanding answers. He knew that crow too of course and thast only added to the hatred he had felt.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said softly. But Sasuke ignored her.  
"What the hell are you doing! Give us answers after all these 3 years. You owe us, loser." Sasuke said coldly, as he watched for a reaction. The reaction he would always get from the blond.

But he did react, but not the way Sasuke had thought.  
He started laughing. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. You really are a fool you know."  
Sasuke glared as his sharingan sprang to live.  
"Spar with me, Naruto." He spit the last word, as he locked eyes with the crow.  
Naruto grinned. "With pleasure."

They all moved towards the training grounds. Sasuke was walking in front. He clearly was angry.  
when they were there he turned around and looked at the blond. Everyone was standing behind him.

"This is going to be awful."Ino remarked softly. This wasn't a battle between rivals anymore. It was something different.  
Saskura knew that too, as she looked at her former teammate's. The crow left Naruto's shoulder so he could fight better.

It landed on a tree branch within sight. Kakashi had seen what happened and followed the rookie nine towards the training grounds.

The crow looked back, feeling another presence in the woods behind him and was not surprised when he saw Kakashi there. Kakashi gave a small nod towards the crow/Itachi. Itachi simply ignored him and turned his head back to Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi followed that example. Naruto was different, he briefly wondered if Sasuke had noticed it. The vibes he was given off, screamed danger. Naruto had mostly likely been trained, been trained by the Akatsuki members. Kakashi wondered if there was a chance he even might be capable of controlling the kyuubi.

"You will give answers, even if I have to pull them out of you." Sasuke said, threatening him.  
Naruto chuckled. "You can try. I will give you credit for trying."  
Sasuke glared. The blond would regret those words. He would make sure of it. The blond will pay for those 3 years.

Sasuke swiftly moved forwards a kunai in his hand. He was rather quick. He had become one of the best ninja's in Konoha. Of course part of that was because he was an Uchiha.

Naruto followed his movements. Sasuke was slow. Naruto didn't remember the younger raven being so slow. When they were close enough Naruto moved sideways and grabbed the other's wrist in his hand, forcing him to drop the kunai. Sasuke immediately turned around, trying to kick Naruto.  
Naruto let him go and jumped backwards, getting out of the range for that kick.

Sasuke stood still, eyeing his opponent. Naruto was never this fast. He had become stronger.  
"Mine turn" Naruto said, while he grinned. Sasuke immediately took a defensive stance.

But before he knew it, before the fight had even started. It had ended already.  
Sasuke couldn't follow naruto's movements and so he didn't see that Naruto went straight past him and got behind him. Even his sharingan hadn't followed that movement.

Naruto had often sparred against Itachi, and had known the weak spots of the sharingan, if you moved too quickly. It wouldn't register any movement at all. With the kyuubi speed inside him, he could counter the sharingan with ease. Naruto pushed up his hand and gave Sasuke a powerful hit in his neck. Sasuke didn't saw it coming and screamed a bit, before he felt down on his knees, grabbing his neck painfully.

"That was easier than I had expected." Naruto remarked.  
Sasuke opened his eyes, while he tried to compose himself. None of the others had seen Naruto move, only Itachi had been able to follow that quick movement as he had become used to sparring with it.

"This is impossible. It was always the other way around…" Neji stated softly.  
Everyone knew that of course.

"I wonder who the fool is now." Naruto said softly, while he walked away.  
Leaving his former friends behind. Kakashi jumped down as he saw the crow move back towards Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked at his former sensei. Kakashi looked back. He was dangerous. Kakashi was sure now. He had become stronger, but that speed, that speed was inhuman.

Naruto grinned at him, knowing what he was think. He saw a bit of fear in the eyes of his sensei.  
"Everything depends on the choice Tsunade takes" Naruto walked forward stopping next to his sensei. "But I bet, no one wants to fight me. I bet she doesn't want war, right Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi looked sideways to his student.  
Naruto smiled. "Make sure she makes the right choice, ok." With that he left the scene. Kakashi looked back at the younger Uchiha. He had caught him off guard, and with one hit immobilized Sasuke.

Kakashi understood what Naruto meant. No one would want to fight him. Kakashi looked over his shoulder as he saw the traces of the Akatsuki cloak disappear through the trees. 

* * *

End of chapter 11. (writing chapter 14 now, will upload the next chapter when i finished it)  
I put a small twist in the next chapters T.T. I wasn't planning too.  
Once again my stories write on their own, since i don't follow my story line anymore.  
Well hope it works out without gettin another writer's block XD Pray that i will keep my inspiration and i will keep this story updated :)  
Well hope you enjoyed and till the next chapter! Thanks for all the nice reviews ^^! You guys are the reason why I still write :P


	12. Chapter 12 - The Mask Falls Off

Ok, chapter 12 is now updated :).  
Am writing chapter 15 now, got a few plot twists ready for the next few chapters, so be prepared :P  
For now enjoy this chapter :).

* * *

_Previous chapter:__  
Naruto had warned and given Tsunade a choice, surrender Konoha or expect war with the Akatsuki.  
Sasuke had demanded answers, fighting with the blond he wanted to get them. The fight was over before it started as Naruto swiftly immobilized Sasuke. _

**Chapter 12  
The Mask falls off**

**Konoha:**

Naruto had decided to just go to his old home, knowing he would never get a room in a hotel or anywhere else.  
When he arrived there he saw that nothing had changed. Expect that on his door was a message:  
_'Demon Child is finally gone'  
_  
Naruto grinned while he opened the door and walked in to his old house.  
He didn't mind that name anymore. His whole past had been like hell, but now he was capable to show them hell.

He wouldn't back down, even if he would end up facing his former friends.  
Of course that was the last thing he wanted, so he hoped that Tsunade was going to make the right choice.

He sat down on his bed, the crow was still on his shoulder. Both were tired. It had been a pretty hectic day. He smiled at the crow and patted the head. Itachi glared at the blond for it and Naruto knew it.

"Let's get some sleep, 'Tachi." Naruto said, still amused by the reaction of the elder.  
The crow went of his shoulder as it landed on his desk, next to the bed.  
"Agreed. Tomorrow will be another day. Do you think that the Hokage would make the right decision?"

"Honestly?" Naruto thought as he closed his eyes, then opened them again.  
"I have no idea." He said, while he thought about it.

Tsunade was clever, but giving up Konoha. Somehow Naruto thought she wouldn't be able too.  
But if she was clever enough to see the threat, then she would surely make sure that the people of Konoha would not be harmed in any way. Of that Naruto was sure.

Naruto closed his eyes, he knew it was better to not fall asleep completely, but he could get some rest nonetheless.

If they would even for one second think he was vulnerable, they would try to take him out. Especially after that fight with Sasuke.  
Itachi felt the same, as the crow was still watching. But Itachi had pulled back to the hideout himself.

The crow would warn him if something would happen, so he decided to rest a bit too.

Naruto opened his eyes, as he felt a familiar presence closing in on his house. He begin to sat up and looked at the crow, noticing that Itachi had pulled back to rest too.  
Well he deserved to rest too, besides he could handle it himself. Naruto stood up and gave one quick pat on the head of the crow, while the crow made a small noise back.

Naruto knew it had alarmed the raven. Because the eyes changed a bit. Naruto smiled.  
"We got company."  
"Ah, I will be here then." Itachi's voice answered him in his head.

Naruto gave a small nod as he walked to his front door, knowing who was waiting there.  
"It certainly been some time, Naruto."  
Naruto smiled at those words. "It has been indeed, Ero-sennin." He replied while watching him.

"Come in." Naruto invited him as he walked back into the house. Jiraiya followed him and closed the front door behind him. When they were in the small living room, Jiraiya looked at his former student.  
His student who had been declared dead, but was still standing here, in front of him.

"Care to explain what exactly happened?" Jiraiya asked, not wanting to waste time.  
"Well, maybe. Depends if you will tell it to other people or keep it to yourself."

Jiraiya looked around for one sec, feeling as he was being watched. Then he noticed the crow. He had heard from the people in town and of course from Tsunade about the crow of Itachi, which seemed to accompany him.

"If you want me to keep it a secret then I might keep it a secret." Jiraiya said as he watched the blond again.  
"You know I said goodbye to you 3 years back Ero-sennin. " Naruto stated.

"Yeah, and I thought you would have died in that time."  
Naruto chuckled. "I would have. But they didn't have the power to extract the kyuubi yet."

"I see. So instead of extracting it, they are using you now."  
Naruto didn't reply. It was a statement. But Naruto felt no truth in that statement.

"What kind of way do they control you?"  
Naruto grinned. "They don't control me. This was completely mine decision, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at his student.  
"So you did join them willingly?"  
"Yes, but of course you already knew that, didn't you?" Naruto said while he smiled.

Jiraiya snorted. Yeah he had known, he had talked to Tsunade, who had said she didn't understand Naruto anymore. So now he was gonna try to understand him and he was failing.  
This person in front of him was different. Kakashi had warned him. His speed had been inhuman. And besides that, he was defiantly giving of bad vibes indeed.

Everything in this room screamed danger. Jiraiya had never felt like this with his student.  
"Naruto." Jiraiya began. Naruto looked at him in wonder a bit. Jiraiya could see amusement in his blue eyes. "Are you capable to control the kyuubi?"

Naruto knew that question would come, but he had expected Tsunade to ask it. Instead she had sent Jiraiya to find out about it.

"What if I can control it? Would you label me dangerous and try to kill me?" Naruto remarked.  
"Would you label me the same name as that which was writing on my door?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened. He was ignoring the question, not giving a direct answer. He was playing a game. And Jiraiya felt if he couldn't counter these words he would lose this game and not get any information.

Instead he wondered if he should just be honest. It had hurt him when he found out that Naruto had gone willingly to his own death, but now. He was hurt because Naruto was going to betray them all.  
Jiraiya had listened to Tsunade as she had explained the situation. It was a dangerous situation indeed.

Jiraiya felt that Naruto had the power to kill them all. And that was exactly what was dangerous about him now.  
"We might have to label you an missing nin and a S-Class nin, since it seems like you joined the Akatsuki." Was the reply he gave to Naruto, after thinking it through.

Naruto saw the hurt in his sensei's eyes. Naruto smiled. "Good answer. Do you think I would mind being labelled like that?"

The question took Jiraiya aback. Would he mind? Jiraiya eyed him careful.  
Then he answered for what seemed like the truth now. "No, you wouldn't mind."

Itachi looked at both of them. Jiraiya knew his student quite well. Or did know his student quite well.  
Naruto walked towards him and stopped in front of him.  
They were almost the same length now, Jiraiya noticed. Naruto had grown. He had grown a lot.

Jiraiya didn't back down, Naruto had been his student. He would never hurt him or attack him, would he? Somehow Jiraiya wasn't so sure.

"You aren't scared, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked softly.  
"No. you were a student of mine, Naruto. I wouldn't be a good sensei if I was scared of one of my pupils, would I?" Jiraiya said with a smile.  
"Ah, true." Naruto said while he returned that smile. Then he turned around and was going to sit down on one of the chairs.

Jiraiya followed that example, as he eyed the crow. The crow followed them and landed on Naruto's shoulder now.

Naruto smiled at this and looked back at his sensei. "Do you have the information you wanted? Or do you still have some questions?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya eyed him while he said: " You never fully explained what happened. Last time I had seen you and the Uchiha were close. And I understand they didn't have the strength to extract the kyuubi and so you joined them. But what about the decision you gave Tsunade. What is the deal with that Naruto?"

Naruto smiled. "It's a fair deal. The people of Konoha will life if she surrenders the city. The Akatsuki will then rule Konoha."  
"And what do they want with Konoha?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto didn't reply. As he kept silent Jiraiya knew he wouldn't get an answer on that question.  
"If Tsunade decide to not surrender Konoha, they will take Konoha with force right? At least you threatened with that."

"That's right." Naruto said.  
Jiraiya glared at him. This wasn't Naruto anymore. Nothing of the boy they had known was left in him.

"You aren't Naruto." Jiraiya stated.  
Naruto started laughing, not knowing that his sensei would say something like that.

The crow went of his shoulder as he started laughing. He couldn't get grip on the blonde's shoulder anymore. So it simply landed on the table before him.

Jiraiya looked at his student as he finally stopped laughing.  
"That was quite a statement. But I wonder, do you remember how I was back then?"

"Yes. We would not forget you so easily."  
"Of course not, because I made a fool of himself, just to get the attention." Naruto remarked.  
Jiraiya looked at the crow, remembering Itachi's words: "You don't know the real Naruto." Itachi noticed that he was looking at the crow and somehow knew what the sannin was thinking about.

Jiraiya looked up at the blond. Itachi had been right indeed. He felt like this person before him, this was the real blond.

"People would be amazed by how much you can hide behind a mask, wouldn't they. Naruto?"  
Naruto smiled, Jiraiya finally seemed to understand.  
"Yeah, they would be amazed."

Jiraiya smiled, while he looked at the table in front of him.  
"You haven't changed. You just don't wear that mask anymore…"  
With that Jiraiya stood up and was going to leave.

"Ero-sennin." Jiraiya stopped as Naruto had called his name, turning around looking at the blond. Not expecting to see what he saw. He felt fear boiling in his body. His survival instinct kicking in, telling him to run or die here. But he felt he was stuck, not capable of running away and feeling if he was going to run, he wouldn't survive either way.

The question which was never answered in this conversation was now answered.  
Jiraiya looked at those blood red eyes. They needed to be blue, but they were red. The pupils were still visible, but everything else was blazing red.

Naruto smirked at the reaction of his sensei.  
"This answers your previous question." Then the red disappeared, leaving behind deep blue eyes. Eyes which seemed so familiar and yet now he didn't know them anymore. No, he had never known them.

Jiraiya's face softened, as he tried to relax himself. He knew Naruto wouldn't kill him, but still those vibes he was sending off. He briefly closed his eyes and turned his head around so he was facing the front door, knowing he was completely vulnerable now.

He walked to the door and turned around when he was at the front door.  
"It was nice talking to you again, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said with a smile.  
Jiraiya's eyes went a bit wide. He hadn't felt Naruto move, but he was closer to him then he had been.

"Same here. Naruto. I finally feel like I got to know you a bit better." He stated the truth.  
Naruto looked at him, knowing what his sensei meant. He gave a small nod, after that Jiraiya left.  
Leaving behind the blond and the crow.

Naruto turned around to look at the place where the crow was still sitting, on the table.  
"With this turn of events, Tsunade might make the right choice." Naruto said as he walked towards the crow and crunched before the table so they were at the same eye level.

Jiraiya had heard Naruto's words and felt something inside him die. He had let Naruto go in the past, because Naruto didn't wish to be saved. But he never expected the blond to live.  
And certainly didn't expect him to join the Akatsuki. But of course he had looked happy with the elder Uchiha in the past.

While he never looked happy in his whole life here in Konoha. He just acted. It was an act and they all had believed that act.  
Jiraiya walked to the Hokage Tower, knowing he needed to talk to Tsunade about this.

Tsunade had asked him to talk to Naruto of course. To find out more about what had happened. And he had gotten the answer he needed.  
Naruto did let him know, he wouldn't back down to hurt the villagers. He had seen and felt it, in those red eyes.

Deep down inside. Jiraiya wondered if he hadn't let Naruto leave 3 years back. Would things be different now. Naruto would have lived in Konoha. But against his own will…  
The result might have been that the ANBU would have considered him dangerous, because he had been in close contact with Itachi Uchiha. They would have put him away, somewhere where nobody would reach him, him and the demon inside him.

Jiraiya stopped and looked at the empty streets. Some people were still out there, but it seemed like there were only ninja's around now. everyone was scared since Naruto had returned.  
Then he saw Iruka. he was walking towards him, when Iruka noticed him, he smiled. A sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"You have been to Naruto, right?" Iruka asked when he was close to Jiraiya.  
"Yes. And I would advice you to stay away, Iruka."  
Iruka looked towards the road which would lead to Naruto's home.  
"I will keep it in mind." With that Iruka walked past him, ignoring the other.  
Jiraiya followed his movements and saw he went the other way. But somehow Jiraiya knew he still might visit Naruto, despite his warning.

Jiraiya looked towards the Hokage Tower and the Hokage stone heads behind it.  
He did feel failure. He felt like he could have stopped this from happening.

But… Back then. He had chosen that decision, because Naruto seemed to want it. He didn't want to be saved...  
He had no idea, no one knew that the Akatsuki didn't have the power to extract the kyuubi. If he had known it then, he would have stopped Naruto from leaving and joining that dangerous organisation.  
He surely would have stopped him. Cause now, they had a really dangerous enemy in their midst. And he had created it.

No… he hadn't. the people of Konoha had. Everyone who despised him, everyone who treated that young boy like shit. It was their fault. Jiraiya started walking again, knowing he better not let Tsunade wait.

A war with the Akatsuki would surely destroy Konoha. It seemed like they had no option left. They would not be able to fight Naruto. Not this Naruto, this Naruto who seemed to have control of the most terrible and feared tailed beast of all, the kyuubi.

He walked into the Hokage Tower. And to the office of Tsunade. Tsunade looked up as she heard him enter the room. When she saw his eyes, she felt defeated. It was like he had information, information that could destroy them.

He smiled as he saw the shocked face of Tsunade. Of course he couldn't hide what he had found out. The fear might be visible in his eyes.

"You bring bad news, Jiraiya…" She stated softly as she sighed.  
Earlier that day Kakashi had wanted to talk to her about Naruto. He said Naruto was dangerous, he had defeated Sasuke in one swift hit. His speed couldn't be followed, not even with the sharingan. Kakashi had given also the warning that Naruto had given him.  
He had said that no one wanted to fight him, it was a threating statement, but a warning nonetheless.

"I am afraid so, Tsunade…" Jiraiya answered, while he closed the door behind him.

* * *

End of chapter 12 :)  
Hope you enjoyed it ^^  
And till the next chapter :)  
Thanks for the nice reviews!


	13. Chapter 13 - The Choice

Chapter 13! I know it's short and i am sorry about that :S. Will try to make it up in the next chapters! Writing the last pieces of chapter 15 now, so I will just update the story two times in one day xD. Lucky :P well maybe not, a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, sorry about that T.T

Enjoy this chapter till then :)

* * *

_Previous chapter:__  
Naruto talked with his former sensei Jiraiya, who seemed to be sent by Tsunade to get some more information. Jiraiya brings back bad news to Tsunade._

_"You bring bad news, Jiraiya…" She stated softly._  
_"I am afraid so, Tsunade…" Jiraiya answered, while he closed the door behind him._

**Chapter 13:  
The choice**

With the door closed, Tsunade let herself fall back in her chair, as she moved her hands to her hair and let her head rest on her hand palms. She was afraid, she never knew Naruto would end up like this.

"What do we do now. Jiraiya speak. What did he say. What did you find out?" She looked up at the person who was still standing near the doorway.  
Jiraiya smiled softly. "In the past he didn't want to be saved. Because he found out he was happy with Itachi, even if following him would result in his dead."

Tsunade knew he was talking about this mission to retrieve or find out about Naruto, 3 years ago.  
She silently listened, as she was sure he would continue.

"What I didn't know, what no one knew, is that the Akatsuki didn't have the power to extract the kyuubi, just like you said."

"That's why he still lives. The extraction never happened. And now they just use him, cause he is the jinchuuriki…"  
"Yes. That seems to be the case. But although not entirely."  
Tsunade waited for him to continue, as she felt he still had some information.

"When I said they used him, he didn't reply or react in any way. And he did say he joined them willingly. That it had been his own decision. Which makes me think that he knew they were going to use him. But despite all that. He seems happy with it."  
Jiraiya knew he still had to tell Tsunade about the kyuubi powers. That Naruto most likely could control them. It was a very important piece of information and yet he was afraid to share it. Afraid for the reaction Tsunade would give.

"Happy. He is happy." She closed her eyes and smiled, tears rolling from her closed eyes.  
"Tsunade…" Jiraiya said softly, not exactly knowing why she was crying. Not knowing what went through her at this very moment.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Don't you know, Jiraiya. Despite his laughing, his smiling. He never was happy here." Then Jiraiya understood and he knew it was true.  
He had seen the mask fall off his students face. The mask he always did wore in front of them.  
_"People would be amazed by how much you can hide behind a mask, wouldn't they. Naruto?"  
Naruto smiled, Jiraiya finally seemed to understand.  
_  
Yes. He was amazed by what Naruto had hidden, hidden deep inside him. He didn't know what exactly Naruto wanted. No one knew or understand the boy anymore.

"You are right, Tsunade. He never was happy here." Jiraiya then moved forward, looking at his friend and now the Hokage.

"Tsunade… what is the answer you will give Naruto?"  
Tsunade looked at him.  
"Giving the short time I can think about it. I have yet to come to a decision." She sighed, while she knew she had little time to decide.  
She had a letter on her desk, when she saw it her eyes turned sad. Wondering if she should tell Jiraiya about it, but she decided to keep quiet anyway.

She wished she wasn't the Hokage right now. Wished she didn't hold the fate of the city. The city and all its people…

"Then I have one last piece of information to share…" That made Tsunade look up. She was curious and scared, confused and bearing a burden she never wanted to bear.

"Talk then" she said softly.  
"Naruto has most likely the power to control the kyuubi."  
Tsunade didn't react. She had feared this already. She had felt the blond had changed, stronger and with the information that Kakashi had given her, she was prepared for this.

Jiraiya saw that she didn't react, of course not. She had suspicions about it already. He had told her about Kakashi who had seen the battle between Sasuke and Naruto.  
"Then this situation couldn't get much worse, could it." Tsunade stated as she sighed.

"Hokage-sama!" A voice screamed outside. Tsunade jumped up and ran to the door, opening it. Seeing a guard running through the hallway towards them. Jiraiya also followed her to the hallway.

"Speak." Tsunade said. She saw that the guard was completely in shock. She didn't want to know what had happened, but she needed to know.  
"Uchiha.." He was trying to catch his breath from running that fast. Tsunade's eyes widened. "Uchiha?" She asked the fear visible in her eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke has left the village. We only found out now. Sakura found out about it."  
"What!?" Tsunade screamed.

"He had left a note." The guard said as he handed her the note.

_'I have left Konoha. I am going to where I needed to go. 3 years back.  
I should have left then, but now I will make sure Naruto will be woken up from this._

Uchiha Sasuke.

"This can't be happening.." Tsunade said. 3 years ago. Sasuke had almost left Konoha. Going after Orochimaru. The person who could give him power. Power to kill his brother.  
And now. He had left again.

Naruto had been able to stop him in the past, but that Naruto was gone and Sasuke had noticed it too. He was certain he would bring Naruto back. But what Sasuke didn't know was that Naruto had been gone all along.

"I take my words back." Tsunade said while sighing. She then looked at Jiraiya.  
"It can always get worse."

Jiraiya put his hand on her shoulder, and smiled. "We can get through this Tsunade. The people of Konoha won't go down that easily. Like the Third always said, the will of fire will be passed on."

Tsunade smiled a bit.  
"What are your orders, Hokage-sama?" The guard asked.

"Find out where Sasuke has gone off too, take him back. With force if you need to. Search for the places where Orochimaru is most likely hidden."  
The guard gave a small nod and left immediately.

Tsunade and Jiraiya went back into the office. When Jiraiya closed the door they heard a voice.  
"So he left, once again." They looked both up to see Naruto standing near the desk.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Tsunade asked, feeling cornered.  
"You left the door open." Naruto said, while chuckling.

"What do you want. I still have time to decide." Tsunade said, as she walked to her desk, wanting to ignore the blond boy.

Naruto's eyes followed her as she sat down, he then smiled at her.  
"Well I was bored and didn't want to sleep yet, so I decided to look around town and I am not here for your decision, since it's midnight."  
Tsunade looked at him, town or the Hokage's office, a big difference.

"Then state your business and leave."  
Naruto smiled. She was confused and also a bit on edge now.

"Sasuke has left again. You want him back or not?" Naruto asked, while he watched her for a reaction.

"Of course I want him back here. Going to someone like Orochimaru is one hell of a mistake."

"Then just say the word and I will drag him back here, once again."  
Tsunade stayed quiet and then looked at Jiraiya, who was also standing there, wondering why Naruto would get him back. There was nothing in it for him.

"Why would you get him back?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto turned around to look at his sensei.  
He smiled. "Because no one else can get him back? Last time everyone failed, where I succeed."

Jiraiya glared at him. He had a feeling something was wrong. Terribly wrong.  
Jiraiya looked around, not noticing the crow anymore.

Naruto looked at him.  
"We can handle our problems ourselves. You have no need to interfere in our matters." Tsunade stated. Naruto looked back at her and grinned.

"Of course. I am already an S-Class nin now. I should have known." He said while he smiled, not seeming to care about that.

"No, not yet at least." Tsunade stated. Naruto rose his eyebrow at this.  
"Wow. I come inside this town with an Akatsuki cloak and I am not labelled like that yet."

He smiled. "That must be a first."  
"It is, actually." Tsunade replied.

They eyed each other. "Well, I think I will leave again." Naruto said while he smiled.  
"I know when I am not welcome somewhere." With that he turned and walked towards the door, opening it he stopped and looked back at Tsunade.

"Make sure you don't regret your decision, Hokage-sama." Naruto said, and while he looked at her his eyes turned red. Tsunade was not looking impressed.

"Even if you threaten me, Naruto. I wish the best for the people of Konoha. I am sure we can come to an agreement later today."  
Naruto looked at a clock inside the office, past midnight.

"Time is ticking out. Be quick." He said while he closed the door and left.

Tsunade closed her eyes, letting her distress show, now that Naruto was gone.  
She felt like she couldn't show him how messed up she felt. She needed to make a decision and quick indeed.

"Tsunade?" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya.  
"I am going to regret this choice, Jiraiya." She looked up. "I surely will regret it…"

**Later that day(midday)  
**Tsunade was sitting in her office, signing some last papers to make sure.  
"Hokage-sama. Uzumaki Naruto is here to see you."  
"Let him in." she replied, she heard the door open and close again and felt that the blond was now once again in her office.

Naruto saw she was still busy signing some papers. She looked up one second and put some papers in her drawer. Preparations were everything she knew.  
"I have heard what you did, Naruto. Although I don't understand why. "  
She looked back up at him.

He simply shrugged it off. "You said you wanted him back, I simply brought him back."  
"More dead than alive, Naruto." She glared.

Apparently Naruto had followed Sasuke's trail after he had left the office, one of the ANBU who trailed him told her about it.  
Naruto had attacked Sasuke and literally pulled him back to Konoha, leaving him near one of the entrance gates. The guards standing there, immediately had called some medic nins to get him to the hospital.

She wasn't glad at all that Naruto had acted like that.  
"Well, anyway you made up your mind right?" Naruto asked, ignoring her glares.

She still glared at him. The boy for which she once cared was gone. The person before her, she didn't like that person at all. She stood up and grabbed a paper from her desk and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto looked at it. It was the list for S-Class nins, his name was added on there now.  
"Wow, you sure arranged that quickly." Naruto said.

"You are an official S-Class criminal and you will be put under arrest. If you resist we will not hesitate to kill you." Deep down this still hurt a bit, but she needed to protect the people. The people of Konoha.

"Ah, sounds fair. So that is your answer, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked, while he looked at her.  
"I still warned you yesterday, you know. Don't make a bad move or don't make a mistake. But I guess you failed."

Tsunade backed down. The door behind Naruto opened as the special ANBU cops ran in.  
Surrounding Naruto.

"Don't resist." The captain of the ANBU cops warned him. Naruto looked at the person. Then looked back at Tsunade.  
"Why do you insist on making the decision which will destroy Konoha?" The ANBU nins stayed silent, as they watched him, not letting him go out of sight. They had of course heard about his speed. And with the Hokage in the same room, this was dangerous.

"I make the decision, because I see no other way." Tsunade replied.  
"I see. Then I know enough."  
Naruto moved forward, his eyes changing red and he caught Tsunade unaware and pulled her back into his chest. And a kunai landed on her neck, slashing it a bit, cause Tsunade moved.

Tsunade felt the kunai against her throat and closed her eyes.  
"Hokage-sama!" The ANBU screamed.  
"Back down!" She screamed back.

Naruto grinned as the ANBU nins were backing down. "You are gonna let the Hokage be taken away? You are fools." Naruto pushed the kunai closer to her neck, indicating that he was serious.  
"Don't follow. Or you will never see her back alive." Naruto threatened, his red eyes glaring, daring to challenge him.

Naruto kept his eyes on the nins, prepared for anything. Then he jumped backwards, destroying the windows with the aura of the kyuubi and he quickly turned and ran, with Tsunade still against him.

* * *

This chapter was like super short T.T. But i will make it up with my next chapters XD(I hope)  
Anyway hope you enjoyed and till the next chapter ^^


	14. Chapter 14 - Leaving or Staying

Sorry for the cliffhanger. But anyway here is chapter 14 :)  
Currently writing on chapter 17, so I am writing a lot right now xD

Well anyway enjoy this chapter :)  
And don't worry. everything will be explained XD

* * *

_Previous chapter:__  
__Tsunade needed to make her decision. While Jiraiya supported her and Sasuke left.  
Naruto pulled Sasuke back to Konoha, but when he got the chance he took Tsunade with him, fleeing from Konoha._

**Chapter 14:  
Leaving or staying  
**  
**Konoha:**  
"The Hokage had been taking away"  
"We need to save her"  
"Follow Uzumaki Naruto"

No one could believe what had happened.  
The Hokage had been kidnapped, taken away from the city with ease.  
Taken by a member of the Akatsuki, and not only that. But it was also Uzumaki Naruto.

Jiraiya ran towards the office when he heard about it and he was being called to the office. He didn't know how this had happened, had Naruto planned this all before he arrived here. When he walked into the office he saw glass pieces on the floor and one window broken. Most likely the window which they had escaped from.

The ANBU cops were still inside, when they noticed that Jiraiya had arrived one of them walked towards him giving him a letter which read his name. Jiraiya had heard he needed to come to the office, despite he would have rather went after Naruto and Tsunade.

"This is for you, Jiraiya-san." The ANBU said. "Hokage-sama most likely kept it, since she knew this was a possibility."

"I see. Thank you." The ANBU handed him the letter while Jiraiya accepted it.  
Jiraiya noticed it that it was still sealed, so no one had read it. He gave a nod to the other ninja and left. In the hallway he opened the letter.

His eyes widened as he scanned what was written there. This was…

Jiraiya,

Most likely when you read this. I will not be in Konoha anymore.  
I might not even be close to Konoha.  
This was my decision. If I can save Konoha from the Akatsuki I will do everything I can.  
But… I can't rely my answer to Naruto. I want to talk to the leader of the Akatsuki.  
I will leave Konoha, I will pray they will keep me alive and that one day I will return to Konoha, which has become my home.  
Time is growing short. I hope this letter finds you, unharmed.  
I will not let Naruto or the Akatsuki know that you know the truth about the way I left Konoha.  
Keep this a secret from everyone.  
My last wish is that you will take my place, I can see no one who could lead Konoha better than you.  
In the top drawer from my desk, you will find the paper with my last wish, that you will become Hokage if I would be dead or unable to stay the Hokage. Take it and save Konoha. That's all I ask. Protect the people, the citizens and the ninja's.

Farewell,  
Tsunade

Jiraiya looked up from the letter. This was a goodbye letter. She wasn't going to come back.  
Or maybe the Akatsuki would not let her go alive… She was prepared for anything. This was the decision she made, but why didn't she tell him. Of course he would have said she was insane and tried to stop her. But going into the lion's den… it seemed like suicide.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and he started running. He didn't know where. He didn't care. He wanted to get away from this all. This couldn't be real. Tsunade was planning to give her life away to the Akatsuki if it would save Konoha. He never wanted to become Hokage and she knew it, dammit. Besides the Akatsuki had made clear they didn't care about anything except getting Konoha, that's why Naruto had come here.

When he stopped running, he noticed he was near Naruto's home.  
Naruto… when he had seen him together with Itachi, he thought it would have been the last time he would have seen him. How wrong was he, to find Naruto alive, joined the Akatsuki.

He walked to the door and saw the message on it. 'Demon Child is finally gone'  
He had seen it when he had talked with Naruto last night.

Naruto had never seen to anyone how hurt he was, but now Jiraiya could see how wrong they all had been. Naruto had the power to kill them all, he had it since he was a kid. But he never did anything to harm the people of Konoha.

The people who had cursed him, the people who called him demon.  
The people who had turned their backs on him. When all he wanted was to be accepted.

He had met people who accepted him. The rookie nine, Jiraiya too had accepted him and seen him in another light. Even Tsunade. But now he had shown them.

With kidnapping the Hokage in this simple way, from her own office and with ANBU cops near, he had shown how powerful he had become. Jiraiya turned around and saw Sakura standing there.

Her eyes looked sad, of course she had heard the news. Everyone had. Tsunade was gone.

"It's not true, right? Please say that it's a lie… Jiraiya-sensei." She looked like she was about to cry. She had visited Sasuke in the hospital earlier, when the news reached the hospital everyone was shocked. Sasuke had been furious. That Naruto had stopped him from leaving, almost killing him and then the next day he simply walks off with Tsunade as hostage.

And since the dark was closing in, finding them seemed out of options, especially with Naruto's speed.  
This was hell. Sakura felt like it was pure hell.  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. I wish I could say it was a lie." Cause Jiraiya too wanted it to be a lie, or a nightmare, anything but the truth.

Sakura couldn't hold her tears in anymore and she let herself fall on her knees and started crying.  
"T-this can't be…"

Jiraiya looked at her. Her team, team 7. She wasn't lucky at all. She was an great medic nin, but she was weak. That she was crying now like this, showed it. But of course Tsunade had been her sensei, so it hurts a lot.

Jiraiya looked back at the door. He didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't get back into the office before the ANBU would be finished there. Securing all kinds of information and what else. It was like a damn crime scene.

Sakura looked up when she heard nothing and noticed that the sannin was watching towards Naruto's front door. She knew the message that stood there. She had read it.

"What happened to Naruto..?" She softly asked as she too looked at the door.  
Jiraiya looked back, seeing that the young girl had no idea how Naruto had fooled her, had fooled them all.

"Nothing happened. Let's just say he woke up…" Jiraiya said. Sakura looked at him.  
"He hates us, doesn't he" it was a statement, not a question at all.  
"I don't know anymore, since we never knew Naruto, it seems."

Sakura stood up slowly. She dried her last tears. "I want him back. I want Naruto back. That Naruto of the past, not the person who I saw yesterday…"  
"Sakura…" Jiraiya started.  
"No. don't say what you going to say. I will get him back. He brought Sasuke back two times. Now we need to show him that this place, that Konoha is his only home." She replied.  
Jiraiya kept quiet, as he knew that Naruto didn't have any intention of coming back. He had joined the Akatsuki, which was most likely his new home. He wouldn't come back, he would never come back. He would never put that mask back on, that Naruto had died.

Jiraiya saw she was sure of it and nothing could stop her. But he also knew she would get herself killed.  
"And besides that. I want to save Tsunade too." Sakura finished.

Jiraiya smiled. The will of fire… it did indeed burn bright.  
But now it felt like a foolish light. There was no way to trace the way Naruto had went, some ANBU cops had tried to follow.

But they wouldn't be able to catch up to the young boy.  
No one could. The kyuubi's speed was quite awesome.

Around the corner of the street had Iruka been listening, not believing what he had heard.  
This couldn't be true. This was not what Naruto had intended. Then where had it gone wrong? Iruka run away, knowing he needed to come back later. He couldn't get into Naruto's house with Jiraiya and Sakura there, but there was something he needed to do.

When he stopped running he noticed the people in the city, the news had already spread quickly. People were planning to leave. Without Hokage they were doomed, that was certain. Then he saw some silver hair and noticed that Kakashi was standing there, looking the Hokage Tower.  
Iruka walked towards him. "Kakashi-sensei."  
Kakashi looked down and noticed Iruka standing in front of him. He smiled a bit. "Iruka. I bet you heard the news."

"Yeah, I did. But I don't believe any of it." Iruka said.  
Kakashi rose his eyebrow softly. Thinking that Iruka knew more than he was saying.  
Iruka noticed it.  
"Come with me. Kakashi-sensei." Iruka looked around and walked towards his house.

Kakashi knew this was important and took one last glance to the Hokage Tower and then walked after the other nin.

**Hospital in Konoha(same time in which Jiraiya and Sakura are near Naruto's house:  
**Sasuke was sitting on his bed, Sakura had left after she had heard what had happened.  
She hadn't changed at all. He saw the distress in her, before she left.  
Sasuke wanted nothing more to kill the blond now. What right did he have to bring him back to Konoha, if he insisted on leaving the damn city.

He looked outside, the rooftops were crowded with ninja's as they tried to find the direction where Naruto had went too. Sasuke glared at the ninja's.

He was angry, angry at everyone, but most likely angry at Naruto. He had caught up to him with ease and he had attacked him like it was nothing. He had seen those red eyes, blazing red eyes.

Eyes that were ready to kill and would feel no guilt for it. That had been the Naruto he had seen last night. That had been the Naruto who had attacked him and almost killed him…

_**-Flashback-:**_  
_Sasuke ran and ran, he wasn't planning on stopping. He wanted to find out where Orochimaru was hiding. He needed to find him._  
_Naruto had become so strong and quick, he had easily caught the Uchiha off guard, which shouldn't be such an easy task, but it looked like it was easy for Naruto._

_He wanted to show Naruto who was stronger. They had always been rivals, but when Naruto had been declared dead. Sasuke had known Jiraiya had kept his secrets._

_He never asked about it. He thought it was better if he didn't know. But now Naruto came back alive._  
_He had joined the same organisation as Itachi. When he had seen that cloak on Naruto, everything inside of him had boiled._

_When Naruto had stopped him from leaving he had said and promised something._  
_No one knew of course. Cause both of them had kept silent about it._

_The Uchiha wouldn't risk his pride and Naruto just always kept quiet._  
_It was only now that Sasuke had seen it. The fake promise that had been made. He should have left after Naruto had been declared dead, then no one would have stopped him._

_After some time of running and thinking he stopped. He looked back at the way from which he came, to be honest he had no idea where he was going. He just wanted to leave and find the power to change this all._

_Orochimaru could give it to him, just like he had promised 3 years ago. So that was the only place where he thought about going too. He turned around, once again readying himself to run and find some clue about Orochimaru's hideout, when he heard a familiar voice. "Where do you think you are going?"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned his head around, knowing exactly who was standing there._  
_"Naruto!" he glared at the blond._  
_"What the hell are you doing here!?"_

_Naruto saw the anger in those sharingan eyes._  
_"Do you really think Orochimaru would give you what you want, you idiot."_  
_"Leave me alone! I made my decision. You won't be able to stop me. Not again."_

_Naruto laughed. "You sure about that?" He asked._  
_Sasuke glared at him, remembering how he had been beaten._

_"Mind your own damn business, Naruto. Why would you care if I would leave Konoha It's not your home anymore anyway. "_  
_Naruto just looked at him, not giving a reply, he was just standing there._  
_But Sasuke felt if he was going to move, the blond would interfere._

_"You can't stop me, like you did last time. Naruto. You messed that chance up when you joined that organisation."_

_"I have other ways to stop you then Sasuke." He replied._  
_"I will even use force if I have too." Naruto's face was serious, he wasn't joking at all._

_"What goddamn reason is there for me to stay in the godforsaken city!" Sasuke screamed._  
_"You know the reason why I stayed last time. You know it, dammit." Sasuke closed his eyes, not letting his emotions free._

_Naruto looked at him. Yes he knew how he had stopped him from leaving last time. It was by the waterfall, the valley of the end._

_Naruto chuckled. "You lost your reason to stay, Uchiha." Naruto remarked._  
_"But you will stay there. I need you to stay there, no matter what."_

_Sasuke opened his eyes, but it was too late. He couldn't react anymore. He felt a powerful burst in his stomach and his whole body felt like it was falling apart. He felt Naruto's hand on his stomach and he saw a flicker of blue… the rasengan…?_

_No it was different. Sasuke felt blood in his mouth as he spit it out and Naruto let him fall on the ground._

_"I guess I overdid it a bit." Naruto said softly._  
_Sasuke felt his body burning, like a fire._

_"Well you are strong, so I am sure you won't die before you are in the hospital."_  
_Sasuke felt the darkness taken over, as he tried to fight it._

_Was he really so weak…? He heard Naruto chuckle, while he felt that he was being lifted and then he felt a strong wind across his body. Moving, they were moving… Sasuke closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was those kyuubi red eyes looking at him and a smile on Naruto's face… a smile._

**-End Flashback-  
**Yeah. Those red eyes had been ready to kill. Sasuke closed his eyes. A reason why he needed to stay here, here in Konoha. He didn't understand why Naruto would need him to stay here.

He looked back outside. It wasn't so bad anymore as before. The dark was closing in. They most likely would give up the search for the Hokage and Naruto.

If they stopped searching they would most certainly lose the Hokage to the Akatsuki.  
But of course they had already lost the trail of them.

Sasuke stood up and felt the pain shoot through his body. That was definitely not a rasengan, it had looked the same, yet been different to hurt so much.

He walked over towards the door and left his room. Walking through the hospital no one stopped him. They all had their own mind on things. He walked over the streets were the news was still spreading.

Disbelieve, anger, fear, lost. With the Hokage gone, the leading factor of Konoha. The city was falling apart.  
The people were talking about leaving, they were scared of the Akatsuki, and no would blame them.

He reached his home. He went in without thinking. He walked towards his bed and was planning to lay down on it, not knowing why he even left.  
He then looked up his desk, next to his bed. A piece of paper.

Sasuke grabbed it and read what was written on it.  
His eyes widened. Was this true… it couldn't be.  
Then he remembered Naruto's words.  
"You lost your reason to stay, Uchiha. But you will stay there. I need you to stay there, no matter what."

**Somewhere inside the woods:  
**Naruto ran towards the woods immediately after he had run from the Hokage Tower. With his speed they will lose his trail fast, and not knowing where the Akatsuki base was. They would never find them again.

Tsunade closed her eyes, as she folded the paper she still had in her hand and put it away.

Naruto noticed it and grinned.  
"I got to say." Tsunade looked up and tried to see Naruto's face, but since he was still holding her too close. It was impossible. "That was quite clever." He finished. She heard the amusement in his voice.

She closed her eyes, hoping she wasn't making a mistake. If she could save Konoha she would do anything. Anything, no matter what.

Naruto kept moving, as quickly as possible since he was still holding Tsunade. He had put the kunai away the moment they were out of sight from the Konoha ninja's.

"I wonder why. Why you would make such a stupid mistake, but everything is fine with me, you know. You could have giving your answer to me too." Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"No. that wouldn't be good enough." She replied, as she tried to get free from his grasp. Naruto stopped and let her free. They were far away in the woods now anyway.

She looked around and noticed they had travelled rather far. "Your speed is impressive." She remarked when she looked back at him.

He smiled. "Of course it is. It's partly the power of the kyuubi." Naruto walked towards her right. The way they were moving too.

"Follow me. I will go a bit slower, so you can keep up." He said while he grinned at her. Tsunade glared a bit, not thinking Naruto would ever say something like that. She looked back, she wondered if she would ever see Konoha back alive. Naruto looked up to see the familiar crow sitting on a branch of the tree. He smiled. It wouldn't be long and Itachi knew it. They both knew it. Naruto had sent him away, just to be sure.

Tsunade grabbed the paper she had put away and looked at Naruto, who was still waiting for her to follow him. He eyes her curiously as she grabbed the paper and let it fall.

"Let's see if I can keep up with your speed, Naruto." She said. She wanted to know how strong he exactly was. Naruto smiled, while he looked back at the paper she had left on the ground. It was a trail, the nins might follow, but the chances that they would find the paper were so small.

"Don't get scared, Hokage-sama. Or better get scared." He grinned. "You are going to the Akatsuki and you will meet the leader. So you can have your 'talk'." With that Naruto turned and jumped off, a bit slower now. Tsunade immediately jumped after him, knowing it was better to not linger.

She bet he wouldn't like to wait for her. But with the speed he was going now she could keep up. She glanced back one second and then looked forward again, seeing blond hair and deep down an orange suit, but that suit was gone. Replaced by a cloak she and the whole ninja worlds feared. A dangerous organisation, Akatsuki. All S-rank nins.

Somehow she felt like she was going to commit suicide. How would she ever get out of there alive…

* * *

End of chapter 14 ^^  
Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the nice reviews :)!  
Cya ya all next chapter :)


	15. Chapter 15 - The Place Where I belong

Chapter 15 is updated :) Since i finished writing chapter 17(long chapter) xD  
Well anyway enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

_Previous chapter:  
Konoha is in trouble with the Hokage gone. Jiraiya and Sakura talk about Naruto, while Sasuke thinks back on how Naruto had stopped him from leaving Konoha for the second time.  
Tsunade and Naruto went further and further from Konoha and closer to the Akatsuki base.  
_**  
Chapter 15:  
The place where I belong**

Akatsuki base:

Itachi had seen that Naruto and the Hokage were close and most likely would arrive this evening.  
To be honest he was glad the blond was returning. He had actually missed him. Although he would never admit it to anyone, except maybe Naruto.

Naruto had said it was better to leave. To not raise any suspicions, but Itachi wondered what exactly happened that Tsunade was accompanying Naruto.

Itachi looked around his room and stood up, going to let the other members know they were going to get a visit from one of the legendary sannins, Tsunade.

**Near the Akatsuki base:  
**Naruto stopped and looked back. Tsunade had kept up, but she was getting a bit tired, moving so far at this speed. Night had fallen and she feared that in this dark, the ninja's and the ANBU's would stop searching for them.

If that was the case, she was most likely doomed. She looked up at Naruto, wondered why he had stopped.  
"We are close. But I guess since you have seen the whole road to here already, it doesn't matter if you see the entrance either." Naruto said.

Tsunade felt like he was saying. You will never get free or leave this place alive.  
Tsunade glared. "Just take me to the leader, Naruto. That was the deal."  
"Fine, fine. Don't be so impatient. We have come a long way you know." He turned around and released a seal that was hidden on a nearby tree.

Then the ground shake a bit, as it revealed a hidden passage that went underground.  
"After you, Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he moved backwards, so she could enter.

Tsunade followed his movements carefully, then she walked forwards. Rather not wanting Naruto behind her, but it seemed like she had no option.

The passage closed as Naruto stepped in besides her. Naruto moved past her and walked towards a door. As he once again removed a seal and the door opened.  
Tsunade chuckled a bit. "So many precautions."

"Of course. We don't want uninvited guests." Naruto said, while he started walking knowing she would follow, since there was no way out anymore.  
It was dark, and kind of creepy while they moved through the small hallway. Tsunade knew they were beneath the ground and going lower.

It almost felt like she was being buried alive. Then he opened another door and they walked in. Lights were on, so the darkness had left them.

Tsunade closed her eyes, while they were getting used to being in the light again.  
"Ah, welcome back Naruto and also welcome Hokage-sama." A voice said. She immediately opened her eyes, letting the light in. A person was standing in front of them. Orange hair and piercing on his face.

"Let me introduce myself first." He smiled.  
"My name is Pain and I am the leader of the Akatsuki and if I am not mistaken you wished to talk to me."

Tsunade noticed that Naruto had moved forwards when she had closed her eyes.  
He was now standing behind the other man.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you indeed." She stated, as she watched both of them. She got herself in this situation, now she needed to get out again. And she didn't intend to die. She couldn't die yet.

"Let us move then. We have a room where we can sit and discuss what you want." Pain said.  
"Naruto. I believe someone has been waiting for you, all this time. So you are dismissed." Pain said towards him and he smiled at the blond.

"Thank you, Pain-sama. Then I will take my leave." With one last glance towards Tsunade he left the room. Tsunade then finally noticed the room. There were 5 doors, and the room itself was round. She then looked back towards the leader.

When Pain noticed he had her attention again, he gave a small nod. "If you would follow me, Hokage-sama."  
"Of course." She replied as she walked after him.

**Itachi's and Naruto's room(Akatsuki base):  
**Itachi was lying on his bed, his eyes closed. He was resting. He heard the door open, but he knew who it was. Soe he didn't react.  
Then he felt someone was sitting on the bed and he opened his eyes.  
Naruto looked at him and smiled. He was glad he was back with the Akatsuki.

No. he was glad to be next to Itachi again. He moved forward and kissed Itachi slowly, while he closed his eyes. He had missed him a lot. He felt that Itachi replied to his kiss. Of course the raven had missed him too.

Itachi wasn't glad when Naruto had said that he should keep his distance, but the blond had explained it would be better.

When they broke apart, Itachi smiled. "Welcome back, Naruto-kun." Slowly he sat up.  
Naruto smiled. "It's good to be back, 'Tachi. Naruto closed his eyes and he moved closer to the raven.

Itachi automatically brought his hands around the blond and hugged him close.  
They were together again. Although it had been such a short time, it had felt like forever that they had been apart.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling Itachi pull him closer, he moved a bit so he was sitting more comfortable. Itachi felt Naruto move closer and smiled. He kissed Naruto's head.  
Itachi had finally accepted the truth, somewhere along the way.

He couldn't stand losing this precious person in his arms. He had accepted the fact that he loved Naruto. He couldn't deny it anymore. Itachi closed his eyes too, feeling the warmth of Naruto's body against his own.

He would never trade anything, he would give everything to keep the blond with him. Itachi knew that Naruto had become his weakness, his only weakness.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked, breaking the silcence.  
"Hm, the future." Itachi replied.  
Naruto snorted.  
"The future I see is with you. Together with you, Itachi." Naruto pulled back a bit to looked up at the raven. Naruto smiled. "I don't care what the rest of the future brings."

Itachi smiled. Naruto's hand moved upwards and touched Itachi's cheek and pushed some of his hairs behind his ear.  
"You are right, Naruto." Itachi moved his head forwards as he made their foreheads touch other and they were still looking each other in the eye.

"I can never get enough of you." Naruto said soflty.  
Itachi smirked. "I see."  
Naruto noticed the smirk and grinned. "It's the truth."

"Same for me, Naruto-kun." Itachi closed his eyes. His hands were still around Naruto as he lit himself fall back on the bed, pulling the blond with him.  
Naruto gave a small yelp at the sudden movement that pulled him down on Itachi.

Naruto looked up to see the raven looking at him. He found it rather amusing Naruto noticed.

Naruto let his head fall on the raven's chest. He was pretty tired, because of everything that had happened. He briefly closed his eyes.

"Itachi."  
"Hm." Itachi replied, wondering what Naruto needed to say.

"I left a message for Sasuke before I left Konoha."  
Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, who still had his eyes closed and was lying on his chest.

"What message did you left him?" Itachi asked.  
"A message with the truth.."

Naruto felt that Itachi didn't react and he looked up to see the raven laying there. His eyes closed as he tried to understand what Naruto had done and if this could affect his younger brother's live.

"I told him about your past, Itachi. I don't he deserves to know the truth."  
"Naruto…" Itachi started, and he opened his eyes, looking at the blue eyes.  
"I wonder if that was a wise move."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, moving towards the raven he kissed him on his forehead.  
"Itachi. He is your brother and my best friend. I would rather have him on our side. Don't you feel the same."

"Yes of course I feel the same, Naruto. But Sasuke will find out his whole life has been one big lie. I just wonder how it will affect him."

Naruto smiled and his right hand lingered on Itachi's cheek.  
"Don't worry about it, Itachi. He is a grown up now too you know. Despite that he is your younger brother he too has aged. I bet he can handle it now."

Itachi soflty smiled, hoping the blond was right. Itachi hated the fact that it had went like that in the past. But he couldn't find himself capable of killing Sasuke. No matter how weak his younger brother was, he couldn't kill him.

Itachi closed his eyes.  
"Let's get some rest, Naruto-kun. You deserved it after what you have been through."

Naruto smiled and let his head fall back on the raven's chest.  
"It was not the hell I used to know. It was different."

Itachi chuckled. "No, Naruto. You are different. You look at Konoha through different eyes now. Not with that mask of you."

Naruto smiled. "If I had known it would have ended up like this, I would have left with you and Kisame when you came to get me."

Itachi smiled, remembering that scared little blonde boy, which opened the door to see two missing nins standing in front of him. Well Naruto had changed. That scared little boy was gone, he had grown up.

That made Itachi realize that Sasuke must have changed too.  
Itachi felt that Naruto had already fallen asleep, cause his breathing had become even.

He slow pulled the blankets a bit over the younger boy to keep him warm.  
Although Itachi knew he would not get cold that quickly.

Naruto moved a bit, seeming grateful for the blanket a bit, since he murmured something like thank you.

Itachi turned around a bit, so he was now lying on his side, as he held Naruto close, till they were both lying next to each other.  
Itachi closed his eyes. He never could have known it would end like this.  
Love finds a way, even if the situation is against it. Itachi held one hand around Naruto, who was breathing against his chest now.

Itachi finally could get some sleep too, knowing that Naruto was safe back.  
Back where he belonged.

Konoha:  
Naruto's house:

Iruka needed to go back to Naruto's house. He had promised it.  
He knew he had to find something there, he just didn't know what exactly.  
Kakashi had decided to accompany him when Iruka had explained the situation.  
And Kakashi was right, it had been important, since it was about Naruto.  
The pieces were falling into place. They now needed to understand what Naruto exactly wanted.

Jiraiya had taken up the temporary task of being the Hokage since Tsunade was gone. He didn't want it at first, but when people started leaving he had no choice anymore. He needed to show them there was a new leader.

Kakashi wondered if Jiraiya knew about this all. Iruka had said he had talked to Naruto in private, despite the warnings from everyone he couldn't just walk away from Naruto.  
Kakashi then felt that he had failed as Naruto's sensei, cause he never went after the blond.

They finally reached the house and Iruka looked around before walking inside.  
"Wonder how we will find something when we don't even know what we are looking for." Kakashi said as he eyed the room.

"I bet we will know when we find it." Iruka answered as he moved to the bedroom.  
His eyes widened as he saw a crow sitting on the bed.

"Kakashi." Iruka called, making the crow look up.  
Kakashi moved quick as he heard the other call him. He then noticed the crow.

"Well guess you are right. We were looking for Itachi's crow. How could we ever know that?" Kakashi said as he watched the animal.

Iruka moved forward. The crow eyed him, but did not move from its place. Iruka thought he maybe had a letter, but he saw nothing.

"No letter or anything." Iruka stated, not knowing if the crow was what they needed to find.  
Kakashi moved forward too, so he was standing next to Iruka.

"Then what do we need to do with this crow?" Kakashi wondered as he looked at the black eyes of the crow.

He had seen the crow when Sasuke and Naruto had been fighting. Its eyes had been different then though.  
"It's eyes are different now. Last time I swear I saw a red glow in it." Kakashi said.  
"What does that mean then?" Iruka asked as he looked at the other.

"I have no idea, but I think we needed to find Itachi's crow. But why I don't know."  
Iruka's eyebrow rose. "You want to take the crow with you?"

Kakashi laughed. "So it seems. We are taking it with us. I have a feeling there is a reason for it being here. It's better if it doesn't not fall in the wrong hands."

Iruka knew that Kakashi was right and gave a nod.  
"You think it would come willingly tho?"  
Kakashi looked back at Iruka. "It's an animal. Despite being an animal from Itachi. It is still an animal." Kakashi stated.

Kakashi moved his hand forward and wanted to grab the bird. But the bird looked up a sharingan flaring to life when he felt the hand close in. Kakashi quickly pulled his hand back. But then he heard the door behind them close and he looked back at it.

"Kakashi. A genjutsu!" he heard Iruka yell. As the room begin to blur and disappeared.  
This is what Naruto wanted to find them. One second later they both fell to their knees, gasping for air. Kakashi looked up to the bed, the crow was gone. They had seen the message Naruto had left them.

**In the streets of Konoha:  
**Sasuke tried to understand this, but he couldn't, not without the truth. He needed to know it now.  
If all had been a lie, then his whole life. His whole reason to live, his will to kill Itachi. Everything would just disappear. Everything will change. Nothing will stay like how it was now. Sasuke run and run. He wouldn't stop for no one and nothing.  
He needed to know, he would find out about the truth.  
He finally reached it. The library of Konoha, but also the place where all information's was held about missions that were giving in the past.

Of course you needed approval of the Hokage to enter it. But Naruto had been clever, really clever. He wonder how he had gotten the permission paper for it. But for now Sasuke couldn't care.  
He walked inside and immediately to the closed archives. One of the guard looked up when they saw the Uchiha coming their way.

"You need permission to enter the archives. Please show us your papers."  
Sasuke handed him the paper he had in his hand. The guard gave a small nod.  
"It seems fine, you can enter." The guard said as he turned around, opening the door. And letting the Uchiha in.

The other guard looked at him, when the door was closed he said: "Was that clever? You know what kind of information is in there for the Uchiha right?"

"Yes, of course. But I needed to allow him passage, since he hold the Hokage's approval to enter."  
The other guard that was sitting, rose his eyebrow, but closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Sasuke looked around, not exactly knowing where to find what he was searching for. It was so big. Then he noticed that it was in some kind of order though, so he walked past the big walls, which all hold scrolls. All were missions from the past.  
Then walked further in when he noticed the Uchiha crest on some papers. These must be the ones.

He pulled some out and opening them. He read what was inside, but found nothing which could prove what Naruto had told him in his letter.

He looked further, when he noticed there was still one left. He grabbed it and opened it.  
There it was… Naruto hadn't lied. When he read the order that was giving to Uchiha Itachi, the order to kill all the remaining Uchiha's. Cause they were getting dangerous.

Itachi had been a spy, a spy for Konoha and a spy for the Uchiha's.  
Sasuke knew about that, but this… Sasuke couldn't even begin to understand how his brother must have felt…

He rolled the scroll back up and put it beneath his clothes. It wasn't allowed to keep the scrolls of course.  
But in this moment Sasuke didn't care. He would kill the guards just to keep this scroll.

He opened the door. The guard looked back at him. "Found what you were looking for?"  
"Yes. I did. Thank you." Sasuke then walked further.

"One day you need to give that scroll back, I hope you realize that." The guard stated when he left.  
Sasuke walked back into the city. A lot of people had left. Without leader, they were defenceless.  
They were an easy target right now. Sasuke went back to his home, when he got home he picked up the letter Naruto had left him, rereading it.

**Naruto's letter:  
**_ Stay in Konoha, Sasuke. Times are changing. The people of Konoha will pay.  
It's time you know the truth. Itachi has told me about his past. His ANBU past.  
His choice to murder the Uchiha family. It was an order. An order from Konoha.  
The Uchiha were planning to overthrow the city. Itachi had received the order to stop his own clan.  
He had been ordered to kill his own family.  
Look in the archive's from previous missions, you will find that order, Sasuke.  
Find the truth. Stay in Konoha.  
Wait for the right moment.  
Signed Naruto._

Sasuke looked up, feeling the scroll hidden beneath his clothes. How could the people of Konoha. How could they!? Use Itachi as a pawn like that. Sasuke felt anger burning in him, but it was not directed at his brother anymore, but the people of Konoha.

Naruto had said they would pay and they would indeed pay. Sasuke would be glad to help them.

* * *

No real cliffhangers this time is suppose xD  
And somehow bunnyguest was kind of able to guess what was going to happen o.o  
I am thinking of updating the story till chapter 17 already, but i am afraid i might not have any time or inspiritation to write T.T  
What do you guys think o.o? Want it updated all at once xD?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and till the next ones :)


	16. Chapter 16 - A dangerous future is seen

Chapter 16 :) I will update both this chapter and 17.  
Currently writing 18 ;) So i will just keep it updated the moment i have a chapter finished now :)  
Everything will be explained in the coming chapters ;)  
So just enjoy this chapter for now :)

* * *

_Previous chapter:  
Itachi and Naruto are finally back together, as Naruto told Itachi that he had left a message for Sasuke to find out about the truth of his past.  
Iruka and Kakashi went back to Naruto's house, as they needed to find something there.  
And Sasuke goes into the archives to find out about the mission that Itachi had received in the past._

_**Chapter 16:  
**_**A Dangerous Future is seen**

_**-Flashback-:**  
_Naruto sighed, as Jiraiya had finally left. He laid down on his bed. He looked at the crow next to him.  
He smiled. Things were turning out quite interesting.

He heard the front door open and close again, he began to sit up when he noticed it was Iruka.  
"Iruka-sensei." He smiled as he sat up completely, his legs falling next to the bed.

"Naruto…" He said softly, looking at the blonde in front of him.  
"I didn't think you had the guts to come here though. I know about the rule that everyone should stay away from me." Naruto looked at him. His face was serious now though.

"Yeah, well you are my student. So I chose to ignore that rule."  
Naruto laughed. "Never thought you would say something like that. I was the one breaking all the rules and you always followed them."

Iruka smiled a bit, seeming to remember the small blond boy who would always get into trouble. But despite that and despite Naruto having the kyuubi inside him he had grown to care for him.

"Mind explaining me in what kind of trouble you got yourself into now, naruto?" Iruka asked with his teacher's voice.  
Naruto smiled at it.

"I didn't get myself into trouble this time, Iruka-sensei. The people of Konoha got trouble now."  
Naruto answered.

Iruka sighed and looked sad, while he eyed his student.  
"What can I do to help you, naruto. I do know you have been hurt. But I never thought you would come her like this. It seems and it feels like you have the intention to break or kill all the people inside Konoha."

Naruto looked back at the crow. "That might be true. Konoha has hurt enough people, Iruka-sensei. They need to pay for it one day you know. And if that never happens they will just continue hurting people and using them."

"You simply get used as a ninja Naruto. I thought you would know that by now."  
Naruto smiled. "There is a difference, sadly. Getting used ok. That is how we live as ninja's. But what is wrong about it that we are used to keep Konoha safe, while the higher up people here in Konoha pull the strings they want. Not caring about the price the ninja's will pay. Not caring if they end up dead. Don't you think that is wrong?"

Iruka looked at Naruto. "Yes, I do think that is wrong if you state it like that."

"You know Iruka. Sometimes I wished I hadn't been born at all. I see or I saw no reason to live."  
Iruka eyes Naruto as he saw that Naruto wasn't lying.

"I should have helped you 3 years back, shouldn't I?" Iruka stated as he smiled sadly.  
"Then maybe I would have been able to help you."

Naruto returned that sad smile. "I doubt it. I didn't let anyone in. I never wanted anyone to see how messed up I was. Although I slipped once. Someone has seen me cry."

"You could have cried for me too naruto. I would have just accepted you."

"I bet you would have Iruka." Naruto smiled. " But it was a weakness I rather not showed to anyone. It would only have added to their fun to see me cry, to see me broken."

"Naruto. That day when you had hit those boys. What exactly happened?" Iruka asked.

Naruto stood up and walked over.  
"Let's move somewhere where you can sit if you want to know more." Naruto said as he walked towards his dining room and pulled out a chair as he sat down on it. Iruka followed that example.

"To be honest, no one ever asked me about my side of the story." Naruto said as he looked at his sensei.

"I ask it now and I want to know." Iruka answered.  
"There is no reason why you would have to know. It's in the past, nothing you can change about it."  
Naruto closed his eyes. Well maybe it was a good thing to let the truth out.

"I beat them and I hit them, because they were beating me up too. I only fought back."

Iruka looked at the closed eyes. Naruto's words cut into him. But Naruto had never been damaged. He never had bruises or anything else.

"Before you say it's not true and say that I never had any bruises or cuts or anything. Think well about it." Naruto's eyes remained close.

Iruka thought about it. When he finally understood his eyes widened. "The kyuubi…"  
Naruto opened his eyes, red eyes looked back at Iruka.

Iruka looked at them. Instead of being afraid like he might needed to be, he was looking at the red eyes. He felt guilty, hurt. Naruto had been abused. But he never had the wounds to prove it. Cause the kyuubi's healing powers.

"How often…" Iruka found he couldn't finish that sentence as he closed his eyes. "How… how could this be. Why didn't I notice. I should have known…"

Naruto's eyes turned blue again as he watched his sensei breaking down when the truth had hit him.  
"Of course you didn't know, cause I never let it show."

Iruka opened his eyes. Blue eyes, filled with hurt, hatred, anger, betrayal.  
"Why? Why Naruto? Why did you never come up to me and tell me?"

Naruto sighed. "It wouldn't have made a difference. They would have abused me still. Naming me your favourite student." Naruto smiled a bit at the last sentence.

Iruka laughed a bit. Then he looked up at Naruto.  
"I want to help you. You want revenge yes?"

Naruto looked at him. "I rather not get you involved in anything, Iruka-sensei."  
Iruka grinned. "Consider me involved, since you told me the truth about your youth, Naruto. I don't want to back down now."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei." He gave a small bow at his teached.  
"But well promise me this then."  
They looked at each other. "If I have left the village, come back here. I will leave a message for you. But be sure to take Kakashi-sensei with you."

"Kakashi? Why him?" Iruka asked.  
Naruto only smiled, not giving an answer.  
Iruka decided it was time to leave. He promised Naruto he would be back to retriever the message. Naruto had said no one else could get the message so they didn't have to worry. It was for them only.

After Iruka had left Naruto looked at the crow.  
"Well. You stay here from now on, 'Tachi."  
Itachi snorted. "I guessed as much."

"I will leave the message hidden inside the crow. Only someone with a sharingan will be able to activate the message." Naruto moved forwards to the crow as he let his chakra run in it, creating the message as a genjutsu they would see.

Itachi felt and saw the genjutsu being created. He saw the images he wanted to show his two former teachers. He then understood what Naruto wanted to do.

**End Flashback!**

**Konoha:  
**Iruka tried to regain and understand what he had seen. But he kind of wished he could erase what he had seen. This what was Naruto wanted.

Konoha burning, people dying. They needed to pay, but still the images had hurt.  
Iruka then looked at Kakashi who was also trying to grasp what he had seen.

"Kakashi…" Iruka said softly. Kakashi looked at the other.  
"Do you still want to help Naruto, Iruka?" Kakashi asked him.

It felt like an extra sting in his heart. He did want to help Naruto, but the images. Weren't they going a bit too far…

Iruka softly closed his eyes and felt the tears running. "I don't want Konoha to disappear. I don't want to see what I have seen now…"

"Same for me. But Naruto don't wants us to die. We got to make a decision. Stay and protect the city or leave with the people he want to keep safe. "

Iruka knew it was true. They needed to decide and somehow he was glad that Kakashi had been here with him, to witness this. So he didn't have to wear this burden all alone.

Iruka looked back up at Kakashi, who was still looking at him, wanting to know what decision he would make.

"Staying will mean dying… we can't fight the Akatsuki and the kyuubi. It will be the death of us…"

Kakashi stood up and stretched out his hand. "So we will run and hide. To never feel the wrath of the kyuubi and Naruto."

Iruka smiled at the way Kakashi had turned it around. "So it seems." Iruka grabbed his hand as Kakashi pulled him back on his feet.  
"So shall we gather the people then?"

Kakashi gave a small nod, they better leave soon. It didn't hurt to leave. But it did hurt knowing they were going to abandon the citizens.

**Hokage's office:  
**Jiraiya was sitting there, trying to catch up with everything. Shizune had made sure he would fulfil his duties. Just like she always did with Tsunade. It was kind of comforting though, but still they both missed Tsunade. The whole city missed the Hokage.

Jiraiya had kept it a secret that she had left willingly. She had it all planned, but she didn't know how it was possible for Naruto to have realized what she wanted, maybe they did already have a kind of deal before it all.

"Jiraiya-san".  
Jiraiya looked up and saw an ANBU bowed before him.  
When the ANBU knew he had the other's attention he continued.  
"We found this in the forest." He stood up and handed Jiraiya a paper.  
"We believe it was the paper that Tsunade still held when Naruto had taken her away. Should we investigate it further?"

Jiraiya looked at the paper. It was the list for S-Class ninja's, at first Jiraiya didn't understand why Tsunade had hold on to this. Then he noticed. Naruto's name was on it.  
But after Naruto's name stood. _'Take me with you. I want to speak to the leader.' _

Jiraiya looked up and saw the ANBU still standing there.  
"Yes, please investigate it further. Dismissed." The ANBU gave a nod and left immediately.

This was the missing piece of information that Jiraiya had wondered about. He had heard that she had showed Naruto the missing nin's list, but now he understood why. A silent message, everyone was unaware and thought the Hokage had been kidnapped, but she had wanted it.

The irony…  
But still what the hell was Tsunade thinking…

Then he heard knocking on the door. He sighed. He had a lot to think about right now he didn't want to be interrupted.

"Please come back later. I have a lot to think about right now." He replied to the person knocking on the door.

"It's important, Jiraiya." Jiraiya looked up as he heard it was the voice of Kakashi.  
"What is it about, Kakashi?" He asked.

"It's about Naruto." Kakashi replied.  
Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Come in." Kakashi opened the door and walked in, followed by Iruka which closed the door behind them.

"What is it about Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at both of them.  
"We found out what he is planning. Well part of it at least."

Jiraiya stood up. "How did you find about that?"  
Iruka walked closer. "I talked to him the night he was staying here. He had said to me to go to his house when he had left Konoha. Cause he would leave a message for me. And he also said I should ask Kakashi-sensei to accompany me."

Kakashi then looked at him. That was the first thing he had heard about that.  
"What was the message he had left then?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well." Kakashi started. "He wants to see Konoha destroyed and to see the villagers suffer."  
Jiraiya looked at both of them. "You are kidding right?"

"I wish we were, Jiraiya. We got caught in a genjutsu, most likely created with Itachi's help, since the genjutsu was sealed in his crow. But the images showed us, a city burning. Destruction. Cries for help from countless people that were dying. If you had seen what we did you would understand. He will kill us all if he gets the chance, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya tried to shallow all this information that Kakashi had said. The silver-haired male would not lie about something like this. But then this information was awful.

"He also wanted us to gather people." Kakashi said.  
"People? For what?" Jiraiya asked, trying to make sense of all this.

"People he doesn't want to hurt or people he cared for. To keep them safe." Iruka said.  
"You are one of these people, Jiraiya. He wishes that those people would leave Konoha, before they die or get hurt."

"I can't leave. Not with Tsunade gone. The city will fall apart with a leader right now and Tsunade wanted me to lead them." Jiraiya said, as he shook his head.

"I understand. We can't force you." Kakashi stated.  
"You two are going to leave Konoha behind?"

Iruka nodded. "We don't need to feel Naruto's hatred or the kyuubi's wrath. And honestly staying and fighting is no option. It is a lost fight Jiraiya."

Jiraiya knew that was true, cause Tsunade had been afraid for this. The Akatsuki were dangerous and strong, skilled ninja's. and besides that to fight off Naruto who controlled the kyuubi powers. It was a dead wish indeed.

Jiraiya sighed. "I can't let everyone die here… the citizens. They are innocent people."

"Jiraiya. Naruto has been deeply hurt. No one knew about it all. Those people in Konoha are all the same for him, except for those who did accept him. We have seen some things of his past too, and to be honest I would have went insane if I were in his shoes. They treated him worse like shit."

Then they all heard knocking on the door. Jiraiya closed his eyes in irritation and sighed, before replying. "Come back later. I have an important meeting."

They thought that the person would leave, but instead of leaving the door was opened and Sasuke walked in. He looked angry. Angry at everyone, his sharingan was activated as he looked at Kakashi and Iruka.

"I can make a guess. It's about Naruto." Sasuke stated coldly.  
"Leave, I told you to leave! You got no permission to enter." Jiraiya said as he glared at the Uchiha.

Kakashi noticed seemed was terribly wrong.  
"What is wrong, Sasuke?" He simply asked.  
"If you are going to learn him some manners, do it outside of the office after we are finished, Kakashi." Jiraiya stated.

"I found out about something. And I find it rather intriguing it has been kept a secret to me. Since if someone needed to know it would have been me." Sasuke stated, looking at Jiraiya.

Sasuke walked forwards and threw a scroll on the desk before Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at it, noticing it was from the archives.

"You- you took a mission scroll out of the archives!? You know that isn't allowed right." Jiraiya stated as he looked back up at the Uchiha, who was simply glaring at him, quite angry.

"Just read it." Sasuke said, while he picked up the scroll and show it in the other's hands.

Jiraiya eyed him and then watched back to the scroll as he opened it and began to read the contents.  
His eyes started widening the more he read. This was…

"God dammit!" Jiraiya screamed, as he threw the scroll on table and turned around.  
Sasuke looked at the scroll as he collected it again and put it away.

Jiraiya looked at the city. "How did you get that scroll?" Jiraiya asked.  
Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other, wondering why Jiraiya was so upset.

"I got into the archives. I had a permission letter from the Hokage."  
Jiraiya then turned around. Shock on his face. So Sasuke explained further.

"It got arranged through Naruto though. I hardly doubt that the Hokage knew about this."  
"Through Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

Sasuke gave a nod. "He had left me a letter at my home. In which stood that if I wanted to know the truth I should look into the archives. Next to that letter was this permission letter, signed by Tsunade." He handed Jiraiya the paper. As Jiraiya indeed noticed it was the Hokage's seal on it. He knew that Naruto had been playing his cards well.

He looked up at the three persons in the room. He had lost 3 or maybe even more ninja's today. Because Naruto had been able to pull them away from Konoha somehow.

Jiraiya laughed. "I can't believe this. This is Naruto's doing." Jiraiya closed his eyes. "He is damn clever. Hate to admit it."

"If I may ask, what was in that mission scroll?" Kakashi asked.  
Sasuke turned around, looking at his sensei.  
"The truth. Konoha had given, Uchiha Itachi the mission to assassinate all the Uchiha's."

Kakashi eyed him, shock visible in his eyes. Same for Iruka.  
"I see." Iruka said. "They are both working together to destroy Konoha."

"Yes." Kakashi replied. "That explains why those two are so close. They have the same goal."  
Jiraiya kept quiet as he knew more about it. It wasn't only their goals that had bound them.

But despite that. They were a dangerous combination. Jiraiya looked over his shoulder. He could not let these people die. And he had an advantage, cause he knew they would come to Konoha. But when they would come he would make sure the city was empty.

* * *

End of chapter 16.  
Chapter 17 is updated too xD so you have a lot to read :) and i will need to keep writing ^^

Hope you enjoyed and till the next chapter ^^!


	17. Chapter 17 - See My Past

Chapter 17 ^^ Its a long chapter compared to the others ones o.o  
I have to add an extra warning tho .

**warning: self-harm/cutting in this chapter! so be carefull when you start reading the 'inside genjutsu part'  
**Other than that, enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

_Previous chapter:  
Jiraiya has the difficult task of being the Hokage. While Kakashi and Iruka made the decision to warn the people that Naruto want to keep safe. Sasuke then confronts Jiraiya about the Uchiha's massacre. Jiraiya feeling cornered by Naruto's actions, decide to leave the city with all of its people. _

**Chapter 17:  
See my past**

**Akatsuki base:**  
**Pain and Tsunade:**

"So you want to save the city. That's why you wanted to talk to me?" Pain asked after Tsunade had explained why she had come here with Naruto and how. She had been quite clever, but she had put Naruto at a risk, using the boy like that in front of ANBU cops.

Tsunade gave a nod. "Yes. Since you are the leader. Please just rethink it. Konoha has done nothing wrong, neither have its citizens."

Pain stayed quiet. It seems she didn't know exactly whose idea and mission this was.  
"I am afraid I am not capable of stopping it."

"What? Why? You are the leader. Just say the word to leave Konoha alone." Tsunade said, quite shocked by his statement.

"Yes I am the leader and I gave permission for this action. But it is not my wish to destroy Konoha."  
Tsunade stayed quiet as she began to understand.  
"You are saying that Naruto wants this…?" Tsunade asked, not wanting to believe it.

"That's exactly what I am saying. If you want to save Konoha and its people you are asking the wrong person." Pain stated as he smiled at her.

"You coming here had no reason after all. And now you left the city unguarded. It was a foolish mistake you made, Hokage."

Tsunade felt like she was trapped. Naruto wanted this. Of course he had hated the villagers, but to go so far. She would have never thought that the blond could be capable of it. She had thought that maybe it was the akatsuki's plan.

"Then I want to talk to Naruto." She said. She had to convince him to stop this. She had to protect Konoha, at all cost.

"And once again I need to say. Impossible."  
Tsunade glared at the orange-haired male. She had a feeling he was playing games with her.

"Why not. He is somewhere here right?"  
"Yes. Of course he is inside the base, but I doubt he wants to get interrupted."  
And he didn't even want to think what Itachi would do if his time with Naruto would get interrupted.

"Ugh, bring me to him. I don't care for your reason why I can't talk to him. I need to talk to him. Am I clear?"

"Wow, you sure are bossy. Maybe that's why you are such a good Hokage." He watched her. She didn't react, she would not back down. She would go see Naruto no matter what.

Pain chuckled. "Well it's your funeral." He said while he stood up and walked to the door.  
"Please follow me then. I will bring you to him."  
Tsunade gave a nod and when Pain couldn't notice it anymore she smiled. She had won.

She followed him through the narrow hallways. And soon she found herself lost. How the hell did the Akatsuki know their way around here. Pain noticed that she had lost her way, just like he had planned. He had been walking in circles.

"Are we almost there yet? This base is damn big…" Tsunade said, but she had a feeling she was walking in circles or everything really looked the same.

"Almost, be patient." Pain replied. Then he stopped. He turned so he could face the Hokage.  
"If you follow this path you will find a door on your right. That is where you will find Naruto."

"You aren't coming?" Tsunade asked, feeling as if she was being led in a trap.  
"No I will stay here." Pain said as he watched her.

Tsunade then walked forwards. Even if it was a trap, she had no choice to go now did she.  
She indeed found a door to her right. Then this must be it.

She raised her hand and knocked on the door. It was silent inside. Was he not inside?  
She then looked at Pain who was still standing there, on a safe distance it seemed.

She glared briefly. She felt vulnerable. But it was best if she did not show it. So she knocked again a little bit harder this time.

"What the hell do you want!?" Naruto's voice screamed, irritating was clear in his voice.  
Then Tsunade understood what Pain had meant, her eyes widened.

"Uhm. Naruto I need to talk to you." She replied.

"What the!? Tsunade…?" she then heard movement inside the room and a click and the door was opened. Naruto looked at her.

She noticed that Naruto didn't wear the cloak anymore, but just a black shirt and pants.

Naruto then looked outside the room and saw Pain standing there.  
"I did warn her, you know. She still wanted to talk to you. Not my fault." Pain said as he shrugged it off and left.

Naruto glared at his back. And then looked back at Tsunade. Tsunade had a feeling she wasn't going to get invited in his room.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, as he leaned in the doorway.

"I want you to rethink about destroying Konoha." She replied, not breaking eye contact with the blond.

Naruto laughed. "That is the funniest thing I have heard in a long time, you know."

"But my answer will be clear and simply: No." Naruto said, his face serious.  
"I am afraid I can't accept that, Naruto. Surely we can come to another agreement."

"Like I said Tsunade, my answer will remain the same. But now I understand why Pain-sama dropped you here.." Naruto remarked, while he sighed. Naruto looked back at the raven inside the room. He had heard who it had been and what she had wanted. "Let her in, Naruto." Itachi said. "It's kind of rude to let a woman stand on the doorway, you know." Itachi grinned.

Naruto shook his head. Tsunade had heard a voice, she knew that voice though.  
Naruto further opened the door. "Well, since it is rude indeed. Come inside. Makes it easier to talk." Naruto said as he simply walked towards the small table in the room and sat down on one of the chairs.

Itachi stood up and walked over to him too, as he sat down next to Naruto. They both looked at Tsunade who was still standing in the doorway, looking at both of them.

Then she finally realized they wanted to talk to her, so she walked in and sat down on the other side of the table, eyeing the two shinobi's in front of her.

"I bet Pain-sama said that you needed to talk to me about the destruction of Konoha?" Naruto asked, looking at the hokage.

"Yes, he said that indeed." Tsunade replied.  
"Well you know my answer already." Naruto said while he smiled a bit.  
"You won't change your mind then Naruto?" She asked, seeing if she could reach him.

"Nope. I made up my mind when I had a feeling I was strong enough. And I won't back down now."

Tsunade sighed. "Look, I can't change what happened in the past. I can't change the fact that the kyuubi has been sealed into you. But we can change the future. It doesn't have to end like this Naruto. This hatred towards Konoha will get you nowhere."

"We will see about that, Tsunade. It's not only my decision you know. I have found allies in strange places. Right under your very roof to be exact."  
Tsunade looked at him in question: "What do you mean?"

Naruto shook his head. "You know the past of the Uchiha's Tsunade?" he then asked.

Tsunade's eyes widened and looked at Itachi. "They have been killed by Itachi, if that's what you mean."

Itachi said nothing as he looked at Naruto and then to Tsunade.  
"Wrong." Naruto replied.

"Wrong? I am not wrong. It's the truth." Tsunade said as she watched the Uchiha. "After that he had been labelled as a murderer and a S-Class nin."

"It's not the truth, or not the complete truth." Naruto started. Tsunade looked at him, waiting for the blond to continue which he indeed did.

"It was an order." Naruto said. "Konoha had ordered the assassination of the Uchiha's. and Itachi had received that order."  
Tsunade's eyes widened. How did she not know about this, but it had been in the past so she couldn't have known. She didn't even life in Konoha at that time, but still.

Tsunade looked up at Itachi, seeing the other looking at her too. His black eyes watching her reaction at the information she had received.

"So you both want to destroy Konoha, because of reasons why you hate Konoha."  
They both stayed silent and Tsunade thought she wouldn't get an answer anymore.

Naruto stood up and Tsunade watched him as he walked towards her and stood next to her.

"You don't know what I have been through. No one ever knew…" Naruto smiled softly.  
"I didn't know who I was… why I was so hated… I didn't even know why I existed."

Tsunade's eyes turned sad as she heard Naruto say those words. The words he had buried deep down inside of him. She never thought he would ever admit how hurt he was, but now…

"Naruto…" she whispered. Itachi looked at both of them. Itachi had seen the nightmare's Naruto had. He had seen the hurt in his eyes, when he woke up in the middle of the night. That was 3 years ago.

Naruto rarely had nightmares of his past now. He didn't wake up, screaming or crying at night anymore. Naruto had accepted that kyuubi inside him.

Naruto looked at her. "I will show you. I will let you see what I have been through. Then you might be able to understand me."

Naruto reached out his hand and touched Tsunade's head carefully. Tsunade closed her eyes. Did she want to see what pain Naruto had been through. Could she handle the past of the younger boy…

Naruto looked at Itachi and gave a small nod. Itachi returned that nod and closed his eyes. Opening them again after one second Naruto stared at the sharingan, while he travelled down in his own past, taking Tsunade with him this time.

**-Inside the genjutsu:-**

Naruto was inside his own house, but he needed to get some stuff, since his refrigerator was empty.

Going outside meant going through town. Seeing those people. Those people that stared and glared at him. Called him monster and demon behind his back, thinking he didn't notice.

Seeing families being happy with each other. A family, something he had never had.  
He always had been alone and the villagers made him feel alone.

The young boy stood up, knowing he needed to get some food. Walking through town he pretended not to notice the people looking at him. He pretended not to be hurt. He smiled and whistled, walking through the town and the people.

"Heey, demon boy. Just leave this town already." Someone screamed. Naruto pretentened not to hear it. But then he felt something hit the back of his head. "ahhh." He said, while he grabbed his head in pain. He looked down and noticed it was an empty can. He looked up, the people just stared.

Naruto then glared. "Who did that?" He asked. Then everyone turned around, ignoring him. "Answer me! Who threw that towards me!" no one answered to the young boy.

Naruto walked backwards then he glanced sideways and saw some people still staring at him. It was always the same. Those looks. Why? What have I ever done wrong? Naruto thought.

He then turned around completely and ran. He ran and ran, he didn't want to stop. When he was out of sight he let his tears run free, while he choked on his sobs.

Tsunade watched this and never knew that Naruto's past had been this bad. They had known the villagers hated him, but this…

"Do you understand? Tsunade?" A voice asked. Tsunade recognized the voice, but it was not Naruto's. it was the voice from Uchiha Itachi.

"There is more.." the voice said, as an echo burning in her head. The views she had seen began to change as she tried look where they were. The academy. Naruto was sitting on a swing there. He was looking sad, while watching the other young ones and their families.

then she heard a voice. "Who is that boy, father?" She looked up at the young kid asking his dad, about the sad boy on the swing.

"No one, don't ever talk to him." The father replied, looking at Naruto with fear and anger in his eyes.

"Why?" the kid asked looking up at his father.  
The father shook his head, looking back at his kid. "Just promise me, to never go near him."  
Then once again the genjutsu was changing.

This time they were in the forest near Konoha.

"Demon! You deserve to die!"  
"You got no right to live!"  
"Just disappear already!"  
"Why do we have to live together with him?"  
"This village would be better without you.."

Words… those words. Hurt. They hurt a lot…  
He felt kicks, he was getting hit.  
"Demon Child!" Blood. Blood was running out of his mouth, he tasted it…  
"Dieeeee!"  
Yeah, die. He welcomed dead. Deep down he welcomed it more than anything…  
When he would wake up, the scars of his beating would be gone. No prove that it had happened.

Tsunade looked as Naruto was lying on the ground, blood coming from his mouth and the villagers kicking him.

He felt a forceful kick against his head, as he rolled onto his back and remained there.

His eyes closed. He felt the people leaving. He remained silent.  
a nightmare. His whole life was a nightmare…. Why didn't they kill him. Then he was free. Then they didn't need to put up with him. But they always let him life.

Just to give him another beating next day. Or maybe a few days later. He never knew when to expect it. He had giving up on fighting them off.

Cause when he had fought against them, their parents, their family had been angry. They had scars, wounds that didn't heal.

He had nothing to prove he too had been hurt…  
So he simply decided, to never show anyone how hurt he was. He tried to get their attention in every way possible.

Tsunade looked as Naruto was lying completely still. His wounds slowly healing.  
Naruto opened his eyes after some time.

"Why don't you just kill me…" he whispered. Naruto sat up.  
looking straight ahead he saw a person.  
"What do you want?" Naruto asked. "Still want some more, then come and get it!" Naruto screamed at the person he couldn't see well enough to know who it was.

The person left, leaving him alone. Naruto snorted, he softly cried. After some time he stood up and walked back to his home.

He was sitting on his bed, just looking at the wall. His eyes empty.  
No emotion at all, as he stared in front of him, not seeing the wall at all.

It was like he was dead, expect he was still breathing. Then tears started forming in his eyes, as they softly rolled over his cheeks and fell down onto the bed.

Tsunade moved forward, wanting to comfort the young boy, knowing she couldn't do anything since it was a genjutsu. Then she felt someone's chakra. She turned around, seeing Itachi standing there. Of course he was the one who showed her this genjutsu.

She looked at him, her eyes sad. "I wasn't in Konoha at this time" she looked back to the young broken boy on the bed. "But if I had known I would have helped him." She finished.

"Then you are one of the persons who he could rely on, Hokage…" Itachi said. She turned back to look at the raven.

Itachi looked next to her, to the young Naruto. "I have seen his past so often now. And it still hurts me I can't do anything to help him…"

Tsunade looked at the Uchiha. "You care for him, Uchiha?" she asked.  
Itachi smiled. Tsunade was taken aback, she had never seen an Uchiha smile before. They never showed their emotions that easily.

"Yes, I do care for him. And I wish the best for him. And if he wants Konoha destroyed I will help him, no matter what."

Tsunade sighed and looked back towards Naruto. "I can relate to him now you know. If I was hurt like that…" she laughed a bit. "I would have already attacked anyone, out of pure hate,"

Itachi gave a small nod. "Just watch. It's not finished yet…"

Tsunade looked back, but the Uchiha was gone. What did he mean. What else could have happened. Then she heard movement and looked back to the bed.

Naruto was grabbing his head, while he was still crying. He was grabbing it so forcefully.  
"Why…? Why do they hate me… what have I done wrong..?" he asked.

Then he let himself fall back on the bed, his eyes were red from crying. Tsunade sat down on the end of the bed, while she watched the struggle the young blond was in.

the blue eyes were now staring at the ceiling.  
Naruto didn't understood.  
"I have no reason to live…" he said softly.

He turned around so he was on his side, his hands went towards the drawer next to his bed, as he opened it and pulled out a kunai. Tsunade noticed the kunai was used before, stains of dried blood were on it.

She eyed Naruto as Naruto pulled the kunai towards himself.  
"NARUTO!" she screamed, she went forward, wanting to stop him from doing himself any harm.

But she felt she was being pulled backwards, then she remembered it was just a genjutsu. She looked back. The shock was on her face, as Itachi watched her.

" Nooo. Please say this isn't true." Then her eyes went back to the blond, who had indeed cut himself. Blood was on the sheets of the bed. His blue eyes, trying to feel something, even if it was pain. Prove he was still alive, prove he was human…

she saw the kunai in his hands, full of blood… his arms full of blood. But she also noticed there were no scars left. The kyuubi was healing him.

Tsunade fell on her knees, as she cried. This was Naruto's past… this was what he had been hiding all along… the scene was changing once again. The same room, but Naruto looked older now. He had the age from when they first met.

He must be around 12 now then. She noticed he had a kunai in his hands. She shook her head.

"He never had any problem hiding this." Itachi stated softly. "No would have cared enough to see it anyway." Tsunade looked back towards the raven standing behind her.

"How can you handle this..?" she asked.  
Itachi looked down at her. "I have seen this all before. I have seen this 3 years ago. Naruto kept having nightmares. So I wanted to help him get rid of them."

Tsunade looked at him and stood up slowly, then she followed the Uchiha's gaze, as she saw how Naruto cut down on his own arms. "He told me. It was prove he was human. Red blood, human blood. The pain he felt. He was addicted to it, before he knew it." Itachi said softly.

Even though Itachi had seen it before he had trouble keeping his emotions in check. He couldn't erase the blonde's past, no matter what he did.

Tsunade looked back at the raven. "Does he still do this to himself..?" she asked softly.  
Itachi simply shook his head. "No, I made him stop with it when I found out. He couldn't hide it anymore the moment we started sharing rooms. Besides he didn't want to hide it."

Tsunade looked back towards the scene as she noticed it was changing again. She tried to understand where she was, but she didn't recognize the place. It looked like a hallway. A hallway of a hotel room.

She then saw Itachi and Kisame walking through it.  
"That jinchuuriki brat is supposed to be here somewhere." Kisame said.

"This is from my memories. Don't worry Naruto-kun isn't able to see this right now." Itachi stated.  
"This is the first time I met Naruto."

She gave a nod as she understood and watched the two Akatsuki members walking towards a door and knocking on it. The door was close enough to see that a blond boy opened the door.

He had been cursing at most likely Jiraiya as Tsunade had heard the name Ero-sennin from inside.  
When Naruto had opened the door however he looked up to see two ninja's standing there.

"Naruto-kun. You are coming with us." Itachi said.  
Tsunade looked at Naruto, who was still standing in the doorway looking at the Uchiha before him.

"I noticed in that one second what he had kept hiding. I noticed what no one else saw." Itachi said towards Tsunade. Tsunade looked sideways towards the Uchiha.

"Not everyone is strong, Hokage-sama." Itachi said softly. "Not everyone can stand being despised…"

Then everything started to change and Tsunade felt that was being freed from the genjutsu.

**-End of the genjutsu part!-**

Naruto looked at Tsunade, as she slowly opened her eyes again. She had been crying Naruto had noticed it.

She looked up, as she felt Naruto remove his hand from her head. Naruto walked backwards. Itachi quickly jumped and pulled the blond against him.

Although it had been a long time ago. Of course it would have hurt the blond.  
Tsunade looked at both of them, as Itachi hugged Naruto and kept him safe.

Itachi looked at her, his eyes were black. Then slowly he turned on his sharingan, and she felt herself being pulled back.

She noticed an empty room around her.  
"Leave Naruto here. Leave this place. He will not back down from his choice. I hope you understand that now." Itachi's voice echoed throughout the realm.

Tsunade looked down. "Yes. I understand his reasons… but as the Hokage I can't afford to see me people die. You must understand that too."

"You will fight Naruto and the Akatsuki then?"  
She looked up, noticing the Uchiha standing in front of her.

"I will fight the Akatsuki. I don't want to harm Naruto."

"But Naruto's wants to harm your villagers. How will you stop him then, without harming or hurting him?"

Tsunade glared, knowing that it was a difficult situation. "I don't care. I will find a way."

"There is no other way. You will end up fighting Naruto if you want to save the city."  
"I don't want that!" She almost screamed.

"Then surrender Konoha…" Itachi's voice said and the realm and the genjutsu disappeared again.  
When she looked back up, she noticed that Itachi still held Naruto close to him. Naruto softly cried into his chest.

she slowly stood up and walked towards them. She looked at the Uchiha, his eyes were black again, but he still watched her, very carefully.  
She saw how he would do anything to protect the boy in his arms. And she smiled at it.

Naruto wasn't alone anymore. He had found someone to share his pain, his hurt. But also his smiles, his laughter. Jiraiya had said they were close, but now she understood just how close. She could see the love in the Uchiha's eyes.

His desire to protect the fragile boy in his arms.

"I will leave. I will return to Konoha." Tsunade said softly.  
"I will protect it till the end." Naruto opened his eyes. Those words he didn't want to hear…

He turned around in Itachi's arms and saw her smile at him.  
Itachi glared, she hadn't listened to a thing he had said.

"Come and try to take it one day Naruto." She said. "I will be amazed by how strong you have become. Ah, I already am amazed." She reached out her hand and touched Naruto's head.

"You have matured so much..." she smiled at him.  
"I am proud of you." She then walked backwards. "You going to let me out?" She asked.

It took a moment for Naruto to realize what she wanted. Then he laughed and gave a small nod.  
"Yes. Of course. Let me show you the way."

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi said. Pain wouldn't be happy that someone not a member of the Akatsuki was leaving this place alive.

"I will handle it, somehow." Naruto said as he smiled at Itachi, knowing what he was worried about.  
Itachi sighed as he shook his head.

Naruto moved forwards. "If you would follow me." Naruto said, as he walked out of the bedroom into the hallway. Itachi walked after them.

Tsunade stayed silent as she followed the blond, when she looked behind her she noticed the Uchiha was following them. She wondered if what Naruto had said about the Uchiha's past was true, when she got back to Konoha she would need to find out about it.

When they were outside, Tsunade sighed. Fresh air…  
"Yeah, well it sucks to live underground, doesn't it?" Naruto asked, as he watched her breath in some fresh air.

"Yeah. A little bit." She said as she looked at the blond.  
"Naruto…" she said softly. Naruto and Itachi both looked at her. "I am glad you are finally happy. You deserve it." Then she looked towards Itachi.

"Look after him will you?" She asked with a knowing smile.  
Naruto then looked back curiously at Itachi. Who stayed silent, but had giving a small nod towards Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled. Itachi then knew she had understood it all. Even if it would end up being war, she was glad that Naruto was happy now. That he had found a place where he could belong.

Tsunade then jumped forwards, leaving the Akatsuki base behind her. Leaving Naruto behind her.  
But she knew he was in good hands. In better hands even.

* * *

End of chapter 17 xD  
I got some ideas ready for the next chapters o.o. So when i finish writing them, i will once again update :)  
Since i can't stop writing, you guys are lucky xD. but it took me long enough to finish my stories T.T(published 3 years ago)

Well cya ya all in the next chapter ^^  
Thanks for the nice reviews :)


	18. Chapter 18 - Leaving the Akatsuki Base

Chapter 18 is online :)  
No warnings for this chapter. Well just the normal yaoi/shounen-ai warning xD

Enjoy chapter 18 for now :)

* * *

_Previous chapter:  
Naruto lets Tsunade in on his darkest well-kept secret, his past.  
Itachi lets Tsunade know how badly Naruto has been hurt and she feels that Naruto has finally found his place, next to Uchiha Itachi. Tsunade is free to go back to Konoha, but knows that one day Naruto will come back to Konoha and a war might start._

**Chapter 18:  
Leaving the Akatsuki Base**

Akatsuki base:

After seeing Tsunade leave, Naruto looked back at the raven. Itachi simply smiled.  
"She understood your reasons, Naruto-kun." Itachi stated.

"Well. I do believe you have shown her something else too." Naruto said, as he eyed the other.  
"What parts did you show her exactly?" Naruto asked. Naruto had trusted Itachi the moment he wanted Tsunade to see his past.

But Naruto did wonder if Itachi had gone too far with showing it.  
"Only the parts you would have wanted her to see." Itachi said and he moved forward and hugged Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and let his head fall on Itachi's chest, hearing the heartbeat inside of him.  
Naruto smiled. "You are a terribly lair."

Itachi chuckled. "Oh. Am I really?" Itachi grabbed the blonde's head and hold him close. He looked at the way Tsunade had gone off too.

"Yes, 'Tachi. You are a terrible lair. Or I just know you too well." Itachi smiled. Naruto put his arms around the other and held him close.  
"But I don't mind. I trust your judgement into this. No matter what you showed her, it seemed to reach her."

"Of course it did, Naruto. But still…" Itachi looked at the blonde's head and his blond hair, Naruto looked up, knowing that Itachi wanted to ask something important. "How are you going to explain to Pain-sama that you let the Hokage free?"

Naruto chuckled. "I will manage somehow. We just need to move our base."  
Itachi laughed. "You know. That is easier said than done."

Naruto laughed. "Well I do know you got my back, so it will be alright." Naruto said, as he let go of the raven and walked back towards the entrance of the base.

"Well so I can clean up your mess?" Itachi said as he watched the blond move back towards the entrance. Naruto turned around, a smile on his face. "No. not entirely. We will both clean it up."  
Itachi shook his head and walked after the blond, back into the base, closing the secret door behind them.

Naruto moved forward. "Itachi. We will go and pay Konoha a visit." Naruto said while he walked over to where Pain was. Itachi simply followed and smiled.

"Why going there so early? You just came back?" Itachi asked.  
Naruto turned his head a bit so he could watch the raven. "We will be leaving right after I talked to Pain-sama about it."

"You have a plan don't you, Naru-chan?" Itachi said, while he walked a bit faster so he was walking next to the blond. Naruto was smiling, but it was a devious smile Itachi noticed. Naruto didn't care for his nickname anymore. When Itachi would say it he didn't mind.

Itachi chuckled. "How fast do you want to travel?" He asked.  
"As fast as possible. I want to try and reach Konoha tomorrow morning."

Itachi eyed him. "Are you serious? We are fast, but we will never reach it by tomorrow morning."

Naruto stopped. "Hm, ask Konan if she could travel us with her paper jutsu, that will be a lot faster." Naruto replied looking at the raven.

"You have thought about it all haven't you." Itachi remarked, while he softly shook his head. He still remembered the young boy, the boy who had grown up to be this young male and he loved him with all he had.

"Of course." Naruto smiled. "I need to think ahead, and get one step before Tsunade to win this fight."

Itachi looked at him. "We will confront Sasuke?" he asked, knowing that was what the blond wanted to do.

"Yes. Itachi. It's time you and Sasuke talk. And I will make sure you both will talk with each other." Naruto said, his face was serious. He wanted the two of them to forgive each other. Now that Sasuke knew the truth it would be a lot easier.

Itachi sighed, but he knew Naruto was right. He looked up at the blond. Naruto had been friends with his younger brother. So of course he would want them to get along again. Itachi wouldn't have any trouble with it, despite that he had lied to Sasuke in the past.

Naruto noticed Itachi's struggle. No one had knew what the Uchiha had been through. He was ordered to kill his own family. And he had done it and left Konoha afterwards, marking him a S-Class criminal. When Naruto and Itachi had been together for some time. Itachi had opened up to him. He had told him about his past.

Seeing it as fair since he knew about Naruto's past. Naruto wanted to help Itachi, no matter what. He had falling in love with him a long time ago.

Naruto was sure, they had falling in love with each other, cause they were able to see behind each other's mask and accept the person inside.

Naruto walked forward and kissed Itachi slowly. "Don't worry 'Tachi. I am sure Sasuke will forgive you." Naruto said. Itachi smiled softly. "I hope so. I really hope so, Naruto-kun.."

Itachi wanted nothing more than that, to be forgiving. By his last family member. His own brother.  
"Go ask Konan if she is capable to bring us to Konoha. And I will explain the situation to Pain-sama." Naruto said, one of his hand still on Itachi's cheek. Itachi gave a nod.

It was time to stop running, time to face their past.  
Naruto walked further, while Itachi turned around walking towards Konan's room.

Naruto glanced back one sec to see the raven disappearing around the corner.  
Naruto walked further then again. He did this for Itachi. Cause Itachi had wanted that Sasuke had known the truth. He didn't want to lie to him, it had hurt him more than anything else.

Naruto knocked on the door of Pain's room. Come in he heard from the inside.

Naruto opened the door and closed it behind him, looking inside the room he noticed Pain sitting on a table, reading some scrolls. He looked up when he felt Naruto's presence.  
"Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?" He asked.

Naruto walked further inside. "I let the Hokage go free. She is returning to Konoha as we speak." Naruto stated. Pain's eyes went a bit wider at the information.  
"I hope you know what you are doing then?" He then asked, seeing that the blond might have a plan.

"Yes. I have a plan." Naruto smiled. His blue eyes were shining. It was almost time.  
Pain gave a nod. "Then I guess it's fine for now, but next time discus these things with me first, Naruto."

"I will Pain-sama. Thank you." Naruto gave a small nod, as he walked out of the room.  
Pain just gave a nod back, and went back to reading the scroll in front of him. He needed to understand it somehow. And he had a feeling time was running out.

Naruto knew he needed to tell Itachi about this. But he wondered how he would explain it all.

Naruto noticed Itachi standing in the hallway, Konan was standing next to him. They had been waiting for him.

"You got approval to leave the base?" Konan asked as she watched the blond walk past her.  
"Yes. I have. You can help us get in Konoha in time?" Naruto asked back at her.

"Yes of course I can." She replied. Naruto walked into their room and put his cloak on, Itachi followed his example.  
Then they walked to the entrance of the base and went outside

"Ok, be ready." Konan said as she raised her arms, small papers parts flying out of her, encircling both of the ninja's.

Naruto gave a nod. "Thank you, Konan." Naruto said. Itachi put his arms around Naruto and pulled him close, Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven as they felt they were being lifted into the sky and the wind and Konan's jutsu brought them too Konoha.

**Konoha:  
Hokage's office(Jiraiya)  
**Jiraiya hard ordered the villagers to grab and take everything they valued, cause they were going to leave Konoha behind. The villagers were afraid, abandon the village, abandoning the Hokage who was now at the Akatsuki's hands. At the kyuubi's hands.

Kakashi and Iruka had told them not to leave just yet.  
But they did warn the people that Naruto had cared about.  
Jiraiya knew Naruto wouldn't back down. He would come. He would come and destroy Konoha.

And the worse part of it. They wouldn't be able to stop him. So instead Jiraiya had decided to flee with everyone. Fighting Naruto and the other Akatsuki members would be pure suicide.

"Jiraiya-san!" Someone screamed, Jiraiya looked back as an ninja entered the room. "We received a letter. It's from the Hokage-sama. It bears her seal."

Jiraiya immediately walked towards him. "Hand it over." He said. If it was indeed from Tsunade she was still alive.

"Hai." And the ninja gave the letter to Jiraiya.  
Jiraiya immediately noticed the Hokage's seal on the scroll. "Tsunade…" he said softly. He opened it and began to read.

"Give the order, to stop evacuation." Jiraiya said.  
He looked up towards the guard. "The Hokage is returning. The Hokage is coming back. Give that message. Now!"

The ninja gave a nod and left the room afterwards. "You are alive…, they let you live, but why?" Jiraiya asked.

Jiraiya looked at the city, as he saw the ninja relying the message to the villagers. The villagers were relieved, happy to hear that she was fine and returning. He noticed it. But Jiraiya knew it was far too early to celebrate. Something must have happened. Tsunade had went willingly, but how would she explain that she was returning alive.

He only could wait till she would return. She would explain everything that had happened. And what was going to happen.

**Kakashi and Iruka:  
**Iruka had trouble sleeping with the thoughts of what might could happen.  
Kakashi had noticed it. They had warned all the people that Naruto had wanted to keep safe.  
Strangely though Sasuke hadn't been on that list, but he had shown that Naruto and him had a secret.

Iruka looked at Kakashi who was sitting next to him. They were in his living room. Kakashi had said he would stay together with him, since Iruka really was feeling awful.

Kakashi was reading his book, but when he felt that Iruka had been watching him for some time he looked up at the teacher. Iruka noticed that he looked up.

"Uhm.." Iruka said, feeling a bit awkward. "How can you handle it. I mean Naruto was your student too..?"

Kakashi looked back at his book, but not reading it anymore. He hadn't been reading at all. He couldn't register anything that was inside the book. "I can't.." He soflty replied.

Iruka looked back up at the silver-haired. "I feel like we failed Naruto. We should have helped him."

"Yes, we should have. But we didn't see how badly hurt he was." Kakashi looked up and smiled. "Cause he hid behind his smile."

Iruka smiled sadly. "That's true, no one would have thought that Naruto would cry when he was home alone in his room. That cheerful blond, who seemed unbroken…"

Kakashi eyed him. Yeah that part had hurt them both the most. The young blond boy, crying in his bed, crying till he fell asleep. The boy who was beating and left to bleed. No one who did help him.

They hadn't told anyone about these images they had seen about Naruto's past. They had only warned them for the destruction Naruto wanted to cause. And that they should leave Konoha, since he wasn't planning on sparing lives inside the city.

"It's kind of sad how it turned out like this. A week ago Naruto was dead, and then he just walked back into town like nothing had happened." Iruka said with a small sad smile.

Kakashi closed his eyes. "It is sad indeed. Do you have doubts about leaving Konoha behind, Iruka?"

Iruka stayed silent for some time, thinking about the question that Kakashi had asked him.  
"Well, I suppose so. I grew up her you know. We all grew up here." Iruka stated.

Kakashi gave a nod. Iruka was right. But they both could understand Naruto's point of view too.  
and that was what sucked the most. Relating to both sides, and being stuck in the middle of it.

Sasuke had made up his mind, he had chosen to side with Naruto and his brother, which was understandable too, considering his past and the lies that had been told by Konoha.

When Sakura had heard the news, she couldn't believe it and she said she wouldn't leave the town, cause her family would also stay. She would not leave her family behind.

Same went for most of the people that had warned. They wouldn't leave their families behind.  
Hinata had wanted to leave though, but Neji had said she couldn't leave.

So Iruka and Kakashi had given up on warning them. They were faithful to the end. Faithful to their families and to Konoha. They wouldn't leave the city burning and the villagers dying.

In the end Iruka and Kakashi both still had to decide what they wanted. Kakashi looked up when he heard a lot of ruckus on the streets. Iruka also noticed it, both wondering what was happening they went to the front door.

People were laughing and crying, they were happy? Kakashi went to one villager in front of them. "What happened?" He asked the male. The male smiled and replied: "The Hokage is coming back! She is alive and returning home!"  
Kakashi looked shocked, when he turned his head, Iruka looked the same. How was that possible…

**Sasuke:**  
The news had been spreading. The Hokage was returning. Sasuke didn't know what exactly happened. But he would go and find out. He would need to talk to her. To see if she had known about the Uchiha's past, about his brother's past. **  
**To be honest he doubted that she would know. Since she wasn't here yet, but at least Sasuke wanted to let her know.

He was sitting on a bench, near the Hokage Tower. He was going to wait for her return.  
Sasuke looked up and noticed some people of the academy, Ino, Sakura and Hinata were walking. They didn't notice him as he looked at them.

Sasuke had heard from Kakashi what he and Iruka had seen, but it didn't come as a shock towards the young Uchiha. Sasuke had known that Naruto had been hurt terribly. He just never told anyone. He would take that secret back to his grave, but now everyone was finding out about it.

Sasuke remembered the fight at the Valley of the End. How Naruto had stopped him, he laughed a bit. The irony. Everyone really believed they had fought.

**-Flash back:-  
Valley of the end:  
**  
When Naruto had heard that Sasuke had left the village. He went after him  
He couldn't stand letting him go, he just couldn't.  
Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji had helped him too. They had stayed behind and fought the servants of Orochimaru.

When Naruto caught up he saw that the curse mark on Sasuke was spreading.  
Sasuke had lost it, completely.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. "Don't you dare to leave, idiot!"  
Sasuke looked at the blond, he showed no emotion at all his red sharingan eyes looking at blue eyes.

"Don't stop me, Naruto. Don't even try. You can't keep me in that hell hole."  
Naruto looked at him, his eyes were sad. But Sasuke didn't know why they looked sad.

"If you leave… then be prepared to never see me anywhere alive." Naruto said softly.  
"What is that for kind of threat?" Sasuke really didn't know what Naruto meant.

"Stay in Konoha. Please, that's all I ask of you, Sasuke. Stay there."  
"I got no reason to stay. I can't get the power I want inside Konoha Naruto. I need to avenge my family." Sasuke's eyes turned back to black, instead of the red. Since he noticed that Naruto didn't want to fight.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Stay, please…" It was nothing more than a whisper, but Sasuke heard it. He had never seen Naruto like this. He seemed so hurt, so fragile. He walked towards the blond, who had let himself fall on his knees, his eyes closed. His hands grabbing the earth, when Sasuke was close enough he heard sobs.

Naruto was crying… the cheerful blond, which always smiled was now crying in front of him.  
"Naruto…? What is wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. As he cried a little harder. He couldn't stop crying anymore. If Sasuke would leave Konoha, he too would leave.

With Sasuke he had a reason to stay there. He had someone who looked at him and fought back against him. His own rival. Sasuke had become the reason why Naruto was still in Konoha.  
Sasuke had been the reason, his reason to live.

"Don't leave Sasuke… don't leave me alone." Naruto whispered through his sobs.  
Sasuke didn't understand, but he felt like he couldn't leave like this. He turned his head to look at the way which he was traveling. Orochimaru could wait, Itachi could wait. He wouldn't turn his back on Naruto now. Not when it seemed like Naruto needed him.

When Sasuke looked back at Naruto he noticed, he wasn't crying as bad anymore as before.  
"If you want me to stay, I will not leave yet. Naruto…"

Naruto looked up, his blue eyes sad and yet there was a sparkle of hope? No not hope, disbelieve?  
"Sasuke… your family." Naruto replied.

"Well I can't turn my back on you like this. We had our fights sometimes. But to me, you were my first friend, Naruto." Sasuke said, while he showed a little smile.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Your first friend?"  
Sasuke laughed a bit. "Yeah. Someone as famous as me and I only have one friend, kind of sad isn't it."

Naruto laughed then too and Sasuke felt relieved that the blond seemed a bit better.

"Well, you treat me like a person. You are the only one who don't treat me like I am some kind of idol."  
Naruto stood up softly and smiled.

"Why would I treat you like that? You want me to go all, Sasuke-kun, want to have dinner together with me?" Naruto said, faking a girl's voice at the end.

"Agh, you sound like Sakura. Stop that and never do that again." Sasuke said, while he closed his eyes a bit irritated that he was comparing Sakura and Naruto.  
When he heard laughter he looked up and saw the blond laughing.

This laugh was different than his other ones, but Sasuke couldn't understand how.  
When he stopped laughing he looked back at Sasuke, seeing that the curse mark had pulled back.

Naruto looked at him with worry.  
"I'm fine. I won't go down that easily, loser." Sasuke replied when he saw Naruto looking at the curse mark.

Naruto simply smiled. "But what are we going to say when we return like this to Konoha?"  
Sasuke was thinking and then in one hit he kicked Naruto backwards.

Naruto cried at the sudden impact on his stomach as he tried to gasp for breath. He felt fear in his body, fear that Sasuke had lied and would leave. Leaving him here or maybe even killing him.

When he looked up though, he saw it was something different.

"We just tell them you kicked some sense in me. And that's why we both returned." Sasuke said, amusement in his eyes.

Naruto laughed a bit, although it was painful. That kick had really hurt, a lot.  
"Sounds fair." With that Naruto launched himself forward hitting Sasuke in the face.

**-End Flashback-**

Sasuke never told anyone the truth, and he knew Naruto had kept it a secret too. They both had passed out, Kakashi had found them both unconscious on the stone head of Madara Uchiha.

They had fought till they had passed out. But that fight had been different. Naruto had showed as side of himself he would never show anyone else. But despite that Sasuke had seen it before…

"Sasuke-kun! " a girls voice screamed. Sasuke looked up, he had heard Sakura call his name. he looked at the three girls in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, looking at the boy.

"Waiting." He replied coldly. The girls watched him with, they were curious.  
"For who are you waiting for?" Ino asked.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke replied.  
The girls looked taken aback. Sasuke was apparently in a bad mood.

"Sasuke-kun!" Someone screamed. Sasuke looked up in wonder, not recognizing the girl's voice calling him. A girl, black hair, was waving at him, but he didn't know her at all. Next to the girl was standing a male, brown short haired.

"Who is that girl?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked at the two, and then looked at the girl waving her hand at Sasuke. She felt strange vibes coming from her. She activated her byakugan. Her eyes widened, seeing that familiar chakra. No mistaking there. Naruto-kun…

She looked at Sasuke, who looked back at the three girls in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw Hinata's reaction.

Hinata looked back, as the two persons approached them.  
"Don't say you don't remember me!?" The girl said quite angry.

Sasuke stood up. Ino looked back at Sakura and then towards Hinata. Hinata had turned her byakugan back off again, but shock was visible in her face.

"Should I know you then?" Sasuke replied back, rather cold. The girl raised her hand and wanted to hit him in the face. The brown male immediately grabbed the young girls' wrist, making sure that she wouldn't hit him.

Sasuke rose his eyebrows. The girls sighed. "Come with me damn, Uchiha." The girl said as she grabbed Sasuke's hands and pulled him away.

"HEY!? What do you do you think you are doing?" Sakura screamed.  
"I'm sorry about this, but she needs to finish some business with him." The brown haired male said. "Ah, by the way. Her name is Michiyo and I am Yosuke. We are old friends of Sasuke, but he doesn't seem to remember."

Sakura looked at the male in front of her. "Haven't we met before either?" she asked, looking at the male.

Yosuke looked at her. "No, I am afraid not." He stated. "I'm sorry I should go and check on my girlfriend, before she gets herself in trouble." And with that the male left going after the other two.

When he caught up he noticed Sasuke sitting on his back inside his own house. Yosuke looked up at the girl. "What. He didn't want to come willingly. I had to get him out of there somehow." The girl said.

"Well. We could have waited till he was alone, Naruto-kun."  
"Argh, don't call me that while we are here." The girl replied.

Itachi chuckled. "You still look awesome like a girl anyway, that hasn't change at all." Itachi replied.

Naruto glared, but his cheeks were a bit redder than before. "Careful, 'Tachi. I might buy you a suit someday and make you wear it."

Itachi cringed at that idea, he had to wear a suit one day cause he had made a deal with the blond, who had wore a dress that time.  
They both remembered that day pretty well. It was the first day they had fun together.

"But we still managed to get here before Tsunade." Naruto said as he looked back at Sasuke, who was looking like he was about to wake up.

Sasuke groaned and grabbed his head. It hurts. What had happened.  
"You finally awake sleepyhead?" A voice asked. Sasuke opened his eyes. That voice. Then he saw Naruto sitting in front of him, he was smiling at him.

"Naruto.. you?" Sasuke said, not believing it.  
Naruto stood up and laughed a bit. "Yeah, me. Who else did you expect?" 

* * *

End of chapter 18 ^^  
Got another twist ready for the next chapter :P so be prepared.  
Hope you enjoyed and till the next chapter :)


	19. Chapter 19 - The Secret's out

Chapter 19 is up :)  
I have been writing a lot xD.  
Thanks for the nice reviews ^^!  
I'm thinking that it won't be long before we reach the end of this story :) think it will be around 30 chapters, but we will see :)  
So like I said, we got another twist in this chapter :P  
It was hard to decide which way i wanted the story to go, but i made up my mind :)  
Hope you like it and enjoy it ^^

* * *

_Previous chapter:  
Naruto and Itachi leave the Akatsuki base after they had seen Tsunade off.  
They asked Konan to transport them to Konoha quickly, since Naruto didn't get real approval to leave the base. Naruto had seemed to have kept a secret from Itachi._

**Chapter 19:  
The Secret's out.**

**Konoha:**  
**Sasuke's house:**

Sasuke looked up at the blond. Slowly he stood up, his head was still hurting, then he remembered the girl. "Wait? You were that girl?" Sasuke asked in shock.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah that was me alright, idiot." Naruto then looked towards the other. Itachi too had discarded their disguise. Sasuke followed his gaze and his eyes went wide.

"Itachi…" he said softly.  
"Hello Sasuke.. it's been some time."  
Then Sasuke glared at him, anger, hurt, and tears were visible in his eyes.  
"YOU!" Sasuke screamed, but then he let himself fall on his knees, as he cried.

Naruto looked at the younger Uchiha in front of him and then he looked back at Itachi.  
"I will leave you two alone for now. Just talk with each other, you have a lot to catch up with I suppose." Naruto then walked towards the door and left.

Itachi had tried to call him back, but of course, Naruto shook his head at him and smiled, before leaving the house in his disguise.

Itachi then sighed and turned back to look at Sasuke, who was looking up at him. Tears rolling down his face. Itachi moved forward and let himself fall on his knees in front of his little brother.

"Sasuke.. I am sorry. I am sorry that I lied. I just couldn't find the strength to take your life…" Itachi said, as he bowed his head down and looked at the floor underneath him. He couldn't face Sasuke's eyes. He couldn't stand seeing that hurt in it, knowing he had put it there.

Sasuke looked at Itachi, until Itachi broke his eye contact and looked down.  
"Why…? Why couldn't you just have told me the truth…" Sasuke said, softly, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Itachi looked up, his eyes sad. "You were so young. It was a burden you didn't need to bear, Sasuke."

"And you did!?" Sasuke screamed at Itachi. "You were not much older than I am now!"

Itachi cringed. That was true. Itachi had also being young at that time, but still…  
"You were only 13, Itachi!" Sasuke almost screamed. "Only 13…" Sasuke then whispered.  
Itachi closed his eyes and moved closer to his younger brother, as he hugged him.

Sasuke lets Itachi close as he feels his brothers arms around him. "If I had known… I have been such a fool." Sasuke whispered to Itachi.

"No, Sasuke. I have been the fool." Itachi said back, as he held him close, not wanting to let him go.  
The siblings simply hold each other. They both knew the truth now.

"It's ok. It was not your choice…" Sasuke said. "I forgive you… even if it hurts me I always wanted to forgive you, deep down inside me…"

Itachi smiled, as he buried his head inside Sasuke's neck.  
"Thank you, Sasuke." He said softly. "That is all I can ask of you. Your forgiveness."

Sasuke felt how hurt Itachi had been. It had been a terrible burden indeed. And Itachi had been carrying it all alone.

"You know." Sasuke said.  
"Hm.?" Itachi replied.  
"I believe we need to thank Naruto." Sasuke finished while he laughed a bit.

Itachi smiled. "Yes. I do believe we need to thank him." Itachi pulled back a bit to look at his brother's face. Then he stood up and stretched out his hand towards Sasuke.

"Anyway, Itachi?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked down at him, wondering what he wanted to ask.  
"What is your relationship with Naruto?" Itachi's eyes widened a bit, that question had taken him aback.

"Well…" Itachi then looked the other. When Sasuke noticed it he smiled. He had been right. He had been awake when he had heard Itachi and Naruto talk. They were talking like they were a couple.

"Never mind, forget I asked it." Sasuke said as he grabbed Itachi's hand. Itachi looked back at his younger sibling. But he saw the younger one knew about their relationship.  
Itachi pulled him back up and gave a nod.  
"Shall we go look for him then?" Itachi asked, as he put his disguise back on.

Sasuke gave a small nod, as they left the house, searching for the blond.

**Naruto/Michiyo(naruto's female disguise):**  
Naruto knew it was better for the two of them to be alone with this.  
Naruto wanted Itachi to be happy, no matter what. He wanted Itachi to be free.

Naruto looked back at the house they were in. He would make sure that Itachi would get his life back on track. Nothing else matters.

Naruto walked forward and then noticed that Sakura, Ino and Hinata were talking with Neji, Lee and Shikamaru now. He better avoid them. He started to walk the other way and looked up to see Iruka and Kakashi standing there.

Despite the warning he had given they had all stayed, just like he had thought they would.  
The will of Fire burns bright, doesn't it.

The villagers seemed happy with the news that the Hokage was returning. She had not yet arrived though.

Naruto knew his time was running short. It would only be a matter of time before Konan and Pain would talk. He needed to leave Konoha as quick as possible, but he too needed to talk to Tsunade.

If she didn't arrive in time, he would need to talk to Jiraiya instead.  
When he was walking through the city he noticed that no one seemed to care for the threat of war with the Akatsuki or the kyuubi. It was kind of stupid. He could easily kill and destroy them all.

Itachi and Naruto hadn't had any trouble getting inside the city. Foolish guards.  
Naruto stopped and looked at the Hokage Tower, he was now standing in front of it.

"Hey!?" Someone screamed. Naruto reacted, cause he felt it was directed towards him. And of course Sakura came running up towards him. "You are that girl that pulled Sasuke-kun away." She said.

She didn't look happy with that idea at all. Naruto snickered inside. Some things never change.  
"Ah, right. Well my husband is talking with him now." Naruto smiled. "Don't worry he is perfectly fine."

"Who are you anyway? Your husband said your name is Michiyo, but what is your full name. since you aren't from Konoha." Sakura said, as she eyed the girl in front of her.

"Sorry." Michiyo replied, as she bowed her head down. "But I do need to talk with the Hokage, could you arrange a meeting with the Hokage for me?" the girl asked.

"Not if I don't know the purpose of why you want to meet him." She replied.

"Any problems, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he saw her and another girl having some problems.  
The black-haired girl looked up and smiled. "Not anything of importance. I want to meet the Hokage."

"I'm sorry. That is not possible in this time. Our defences are at our highest right now. We can't let a person in that isn't from Konoha." Kakashi replied.

"I see." The girl said, looking a bit sad. "It's very important that I meet Jiraiya-san though." The girl said.

"You know Jiraiya-sensei?" Sakura asked a bit taken aback.  
"Yes, and he knows me too. Say to him that the girl who met him in a park some years ago wants to talk to him." The girl smiled. "I'm sure he remembers me."

Kakashi gave a nod to Sakura, and a warning to be careful before heading inside.

Sakura looked at the girl, as the girl looked backwards towards the Hokage Stone Faces.  
After some time Kakashi returned. "He wants to see, you can come in."  
"ah thanks a lot." Michiyo replied, as she walked towards the door she stopped for one sec.

She turned her head and looked past Sakura. Hinata was standing there, with Shikamaru, Lee, Ino and Neji. They had called Sakura to come back and join them again.

Hinata was staring at him. Her byukugan was off. But Naruto could read her eyes. She knew it was him. He smiled at her and gave her a nod, before walking inside.

She would stay silent. She wouldn't say anything about it.  
Naruto walked into the Hokage's office. Kakashi had followed him, to be sure she would go the right way.

Jiraiya looked at her. His eyes knowing who it was. Of course he had remembered. It was 3 years ago. When Naruto had made it clear he didn't want to be saved from the Akatsuki.

"Kakashi, you may leave." Jiraiya said. Kakashi gave a nod, although he was looking a bit suspicious. He didn't question or say anything.  
When Naruto had heard the door close behind him, he walked further in, undoing the disguise.

Jiraiya watched him. "I would have to kill you for what you have done to Tsunade, Naruto…" Jiraiya started.  
Naruto grinned and shook his head.

"But…" Jiraiya continued. "It was her own choice."  
Naruto looked at him carefully, wondering how Jiraiya knew about that.

Jiraiya said down on the chair. "She was prepared you know, Naruto. She had left me a letter, in which she explained it all. How she would leave Konoha with your side. How she might never return."

"I see." Naruto replied with a small grin. "Quite clever, I didn't know about that."

Jiraiya smiled. "You aren't the only one capable of playing games." Jiraiya looked serious then.  
"But I wonder Naruto. What game are you playing now?"

Naruto smiled. "I am sure you heard about the Uchiha's massacre?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Sasuke came to me about it. He was quite upset that the truth had been kept from him." Jiraiya replied, knowing it would be the best to not lie right now.

"Good, that saves me time." Naruto said, he walked towards the desk and past him. He looked down on Konoha through the windows.  
"What do you want then Naruto..?" Jiraiya asked as he followed his students gaze.

Naruto smiled, although it was sad. "You will find that out soon enough. I don't have much time left though."

Jiraiya rose his eyebrow, he didn't understand what the blond meant.  
"I had wanted to wait, till Tsunade would be back, but it seems I can't wait much longer. The circumstances are a bit different than how I had hoped."

"I don't quite follow you." Jiraiya said.  
"No time for a full explanation I am afraid." Naruto said while he looked at his sensei.  
"Long story short. I brought Itachi back home and I will leave again. He doesn't know I will leave, so keep it quiet for as long as possible."

Jiraiya looked at him. "what happened? You got into a fight with him or something?" Jiraiya asked, remembering how close they had been.

"No, not at all." Naruto replied. "it's just…" Naruto looked outside, his eyes seemed distant. "My time is up…" He finished.

Jiraiya stood up and was going to stand next to Naruto.  
"I will leave, Jiraiya-sensei. And I will never come back…" Naruto said, still looking outside.

"When enough time has passed I want you to say this to the Uchiha brothers, to Itachi and Sasuke."  
Jiraiya looked back at his student and saw a small tear running down his face.

"Naruto.. why?" he asked. Naruto simply shook his head.  
"Tell them. That I want them to be happy, no matter what.."

Naruto looked up at his sensei. "Let them stay here, keep them safe from the Akatsuki." He said.

Jiraiya had a feeling he didn't like where this was going. "You stay here too, Naruto. Don't leave."

Naruto shook his head again. "I got no reason to stay. If I have one. It would be Itachi."

"But I don't understand, why are you leaving." Jiraiya asked, feeling hopeless in this situation.

"It was all a lie. I had lied about wanting to attack Konoha and I think I got even Itachi fooled." Naruto laughed a bit at this.

"I want him to be happy. And I don't want to hurt him. So for now…" Naruto looked back up, his eyes were uncertain, but he felt like he had no choice. Running away the rest of his life for what he knew would come one day. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't run, not even from dead itself.

He didn't want Itachi to be running with him the rest of his life, cause he knew the raven would.

"So for now, make sure that Itachi doesn't find out. He mustn't find out about me leaving. Tell him I am in jail or anything. But make sure he stays here…" Naruto said.

Jiraiya looked at him. "What are you planning Naruto. I don't like this at all…" Jiraiya replied softly.  
Naruto smiled. Although it didn't reach his eyes anymore. His smile was dead.

"Farewell, Ero-sennin..."Naruto said. Then a wall of smoke appeared and Jiraiya backed down a bit, but when he looked up he noticed that Naruto was gone, no his clone was gone. Naruto had already left the village…

**Akatsuki base:  
Pain and Konan:  
**Pain was still working on the scroll. It was almost done, it won't be long and they finally found a way. It took him three years…

"Pain-sama. Is that scroll..?" Konan asked.  
"Yes. It's the scroll to seal the kyuubi." Pain answered as he let go of the scroll and looked up at Konan.

Konan's eyes changed a bit. "Does Itachi-san or Naruto-kun knows about this?"  
Pain looked at her in wonder. "No. why would you ask that?"

Konan looked away, while she was thinking. "Pain-sama?"  
"Yes?" He replied, as he eyed her. Something seemed wrong.

"Have you approved of Naruto-kun and Itachi-san leaving the Akatsuki base?" She asked, as she looked back up to Pain.  
Pain stayed silent, as he tried to understand, before answering: "No, I haven't."

Konan closed her eyes. "Then we have a problem. They have left yesterday evening for Konoha. I helped them, but Naruto had said he had gotten permission to leave…" Konan said.

"What!?" Pain said, jumping up from his chair, as he looked at the girl in front of him.  
"They left?" Konan only nodded.

Pain then looked down at the scroll. Why did they left, without permission. Had Itachi or Naruto found out about it?

Konan looked at the leader. "Pain-sama?"She asked, worried about him.  
He didn't reply he was watching the scroll.  
"One of them found out about it. But who?" Pain said.

Pain remembered that day he had talked to Naruto. They both had said Itachi would never know about that conversation.

**Flashback:  
**"Naruto, I am glad you made your decision to stay with us. And you made some amazing progress with controlling the kyuubi." Pain said towards the blond, who was sitting on the ground.

He was tired. He was being pushed to his limits in these trainings. It had been one year since Naruto had said he would stay loyal to the Akatsuki. They had started training him.

But in secret Pain was trying to find a way to get the kyuubi out of Naruto and not lose control of the tailed beast.

Naruto looked back up. "You have something you want to talk about right? Normally today Itachi would train me."

Pain smiled. "You are quite clever, Naruto-kun." Pain replied.

His eyes turned serious. "I do have something I want to discus with you indeed."

Naruto stood up from the floor and moved over to a chair inside the training arena.  
"Then start talking." Naruto said, while he drunk a bit of water after that.

"One day. I will find out how I can extract the kyuubi, Naruto."  
Naruto looked up at him.  
"That day you will most likely die." Pain continued, watching for a reaction.

No reaction came. Naruto just watched him.  
"I am not scared of death, I wished for it in the past, Pain-sama." Naruto replied.

Pain looked at him. He was still so young, but he was a jinchuuriki. He couldn't escape fate and he seemed to know.

"You are wise for your age. Although you never showed it to anyone." Pain stated.  
Naruto laughed. "You are the first one to call me smart too." Naruto said.

"I'm glad I got to live my life like this, here in the Akatsuki with these people. But some day I will still have one wish."

"What would that wish be then Naruto?" Pain asked.  
"To see Konoha destroyed, before I die." Naruto replied with a smile.

"I see." Pain said, and answered his smile.  
"You ready for another round, Naruto-kun?" Pain asked. The blond was tired, but he needed to train and he was training a lot. His speed had improved a lot. He could become a really dangerous shinobi one day.

it was almost a pity, he wouldn't live to become that old.  
"Oh, one more thing." Pain said.  
"What is it?" Naruto asked while he stood up, getting ready to spar against Pain again.

"Keep this conversation a secret for Itachi." Was all Pain said.  
Naruto didn't even reply as they began sparring again.

**-End Flashback-  
**

After that he and Naruto never talked about it again. Itachi never showed any sign he knew. Otherwise he would have killed them all, for even thinking about extracting the kyuubi and killing Naruto with it.

"Pain-sama." Konan said, she was shocked by something.

He looked up and saw Naruto standing in his doorway.  
"Naruto-kun?" Pain asked.

He simply smiled. "I guessed. My time is up. Right Pain-sama?"

* * *

End of this chapter. So sorry it is so short again T.T  
And don't worry next chapter, everything will be explained!  
Hope you enjoyed and till the next chapter ^^


	20. Chapter 20 - The Sacrifice

Chapter 20 is up too ^^  
Everything will be explained in this chapter :) Or a lot will be xD

* * *

_Previous chapter:  
Naruto makes sure that Sasuke and Itachi are reunited. Then his clone goes to Jiraiya as he ask him to look after the Uchiha siblings. Saying his farewell to his sensei his clone disappeared. Well at the Akatsuki base Pain-sama finds out that Naruto and Itachi had left the base. Only to find that Naruto was still there._

**Chapter 20:  
The Sacrifice**

**Konoha:  
Jiraiya:  
**Jiraiya stood there in shock. No this couldn't be true. Everything in his body was screaming. He needed to get after Naruto, he needed to make sure that the blond wouldn't do something stupid. He ran out of the office and ran past Kakashi who was standing near the wall.

Kakashi was shocked to see, Jiraiya run out of the office, when Kakashi looked inside the office through the open door he noticed it was empty, the girl was gone. "What the.." Kakashi said, as he ran quickly after Jiraiya.

When they came outside. Jiraiya saw some of the rookie nine. They all looked up at him, seeing his distress. Sakura asked: "Jiraiya-san? What happened?"

Hinata looked down. Something was wrong with Naruto she just knew it.  
Then Sasuke and a strange but familiar male came walking towards them. Jiraiya remembered that male though and he thought back at Naruto's words.

"Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke saw Jiraiya and the others looking towards them. Sasuke looked back at Itachi, who was also looking in a kind of shock. Something was wrong. Sasuke ran forward and Itachi followed him.

Jiraiya looked at both of them when they stopped in front of him.  
"We have a problem…" Jiraiya whispered a bit. "Naruto…"  
"Naruto!?" Everyone almost screamed, looking in shock. Hinata looked at the sannin, her eyes wide with fear. It had indeed been Naruto and now he was in trouble…

Kakashi's eye widened. That girl..? had been Naruto  
"Jiraiya. What is wrong with Naruto?" The brown haired male asked. Jiraiya could feel the worry in the other's voice. And Sasuke looked back up at his brother, also feeling worried about the blond.

Jiraiya looked up at the male. "He has been lying. He was never in Konoha. It was a clone."  
Everyone stayed silent, no one understood. But Sasuke and Itachi both realized it.

"He told me to lie, to keep you here in Konoha. To keep you safe…"  
Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Naruto had lied to him. And now he was gone.

"He said farewell. He is not coming back…" Jiraiya said softly, knowing that his words hurt more than he could know.

Tears rolled down over Itachi's cheeks, as he cried. Sasuke grabbed his brother's hand.  
"Itachi…" Sasuke said. Everyone backed away and looked in shock at that name.

Itachi shook his head, not caring anymore, he let the disguise fall off. Naruto had left, he wasn't coming back. What had went wrong…  
He had noticed that 2 weeks ago Naruto had changed a bit, but he didn't think much about it, but now… he wondered the timing was too perfect.

2 years back, Naruto had told him about a conversation he had had with Pain-sama. About the time when the kyuubi could be extracted, that Naruto would die. Itachi had told Naruto he wouldn't allow that to happen, not anymore. He wouldn't care who he had to fight, if he could keep Naruto safe, he would keep him safe. He had said he wanted and would go to talk to Pain, but Naruto had said to keep it quiet, since Pain had said to keep it a secret.

Itachi had kept quiet, cause Naruto had wanted it but now. Naruto had been playing all his cards.

Jiraiya eyed the Uchiha's in front of him. "He wanted both of you to be happy." Jiraiya finished, letting them know the information that Naruto had entrusted to him. Itachi opened his eyes and looked at the sannin.  
"I can't be happy." Itachi said softly, not caring who heard him right now. He was saying the truth.  
"Not without him, I can't be happy without him…"

"When did this happen?" Sasuke asked, still looking worried at Itachi.  
"His clone disappeared a few minutes ago. That is why I ran out of the office." Jiraiya answered.

"We need to get him back." Sasuke said, then Sasuke looked back up at Jiraiya.

Sasuke pulled at Itachi's hand, Itachi felt it and looked up at his younger brother.  
"We will get him back. No matter what, Itachi" Sasuke said, Itachi noticed that Sasuke seemed so sure about it.

Jiraiya moved forward, grabbing both Itachi and Sasuke's hands. Both Uchiha looked up.  
"You guys aren't alone. We will all fight to protect Naruto." Jiraiya said with a small smile.

Jiraiya then looked at the other ninja's there. The shock was gone, the light in their eyes said. We will go and save Naruto. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

Itachi noticed that they were all willing to fight the Akatsuki for Naruto.  
Itachi looked back at Jiraiya. They were right. And Itachi couldn't stand the thought of losing Naruto. He would not accept the blonde's choice. Itachi couldn't be happy, not without him.

Itachi's eyes changed. The pain and hurt gone. Itachi activated his sharingan. Itachi knew, he had a feeling he knew who was behind this. Madara…

**Akatsuki base:  
**Pain looked at the blond jinchuuriki standing in his doorway, walking inside and closing the door behind him.

Konan looked at both of them, as she started walking backwards to make room for Naruto.  
Naruto gave a small nod at her, with a small smile.

"You knew, Naruto?" Pain asked, getting the blonde's attention back to him.  
"Yes, I got warned. I got a warning that my time was running out..."

"Who was it that warned you?" Pain asked.  
Naruto looked at the ground. "Tobi, or should I say Madara." Naruto said while he looked back up at Pain, seeing no reaction. Pain had known about Tobi being Madara. Of course he had known.

Pain sighed, as he let himself fall back on the chair. "Then explain me what you have been doing, Naruto…" Naruto gave a nod, as he started telling about Madara, who had warned him 2 weeks ago.

Naruto told him he had kept it a secret from Itachi and everyone, as he started to make plans to destroy Konoha. But in fact he was going to try to get Itachi and Sasuke together. And it was fun to leave Konoha with one last prank, before the curtain would fall.

When Pain understood what Naruto had done. He had done it all for Itachi, so that the raven could be happy.  
"Naruto, you are willing to die here..?" Pain asked then.

"Well you were the one who told me that day would come one day, so here I am", Naruto said, raising his arms.  
Pain felt that there was something else.

"Naruto what are you keeping from me..?" Pain asked, although it was barely a whisper, both Konan and Naruto heard the question.

Naruto looked at Konan. Konan noticed it and knew it was time for her to leave. Konan smiled and gave a nod towards Pain before leaving the room.

When she had left Naruto looked at Pain.  
"Can you try and promise me something, Pain-sama?" Naruto asked, he was looking quite serious.

"Yes. I can try, but it does depend on the promise you want me to make."  
Naruto smiled. "Of course... Promise me you will keep Sasuke and Itachi out of harm's way."

Pain looked at him, his eyes looked a bit tired. "That's a promise I might not be able to keep…" He answered silently.  
Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "Madara has threatened me, Pain. To make sure I would stay. He said he would hurt Itachi if I would leave."

Pain's eyes widened. Madara threatened to hurt Itachi to make Naruto stay. This was awful.  
"When did this happen, Naruto?" Pain asked, a bit shocked by this information.

"2 weeks ago, he warned and threatened me." Naruto answered.  
Pain looked at him and then looked back at the scrolls. This changed everything… Naruto had gone so far, just to make sure that Itachi and Sasuke would be reunited and then he would ask him to protect them both. Inside Konoha, there was no safer place they could have.

But the blond before him, would be willing to give his life away, to just throw it away, while he had been happy with his life now. Pain had noticed how Naruto had changed through these 3 years. That broken boy bit by bit disappearing, changing into the fine shinobi in front of him.

Naruto stayed silent as he watched the struggle he had put Pain in.  
"Pain-sama…?" Naruto asked a bit unsure.

Pain looked back up. "Nagato."  
Naruto rose his eyebrows. " Call me Nagato, Naruto. That's my real name."

"Nagato…" Naruto said.  
Nagato smiled. Madara had been pulling the strings behind the curtain, playing with the blonde's life. Playing with Itachi's life. Somehow Nagato didn't want it to end like this.

"Naruto…"Nagato said softly. Naruto stayed silent as he watched the other, but he didn't expect to hear the words that Nagato said then. It was like a dream. This couldn't be.

"Naruto…. Run. Run away and don't look back…" Nagato said, while he watched the shook inside the blue eyes.

Nagato stood up and walked towards the blond, putting his hand on the other's shoulder.  
"Run and live, Naruto." Nagato smiled. "You changed into a fine shinobi."  
Nagato shook his head and closed his eyes. "Don't throw your life away like this…"

Naruto touched Nagato's hand on his shoulder, feeling the pressure of that hand on his shoulder.

"Nagato…? But what about Madara?" Naruto asked.  
Uchiha Madara. His strength was too great. How could Nagato survive going against him.

"Don't worry about me, Naruto." Nagato smiled.  
"I have been dead for a long time now, so just go. Go before I change my mind." Nagato said as he pulled back his hand.

Knowing he would have to deal with Madara, but also knowing he didn't have a chance against the Uchiha.

Nagato looked at Naruto. "If you don't want to hurt Itachi, go back. Go back to him and stay by his side this time."

Naruto looked at the orange haired male.  
"You have hurt him with this. How do you think Itachi would feel when he finds out…?" Nagato asked him.

Closing his eyes, Naruto let the tears run free again. If he had been in Itachi's shoes when he found out. He would have been hurt, hurt a lot, cause of the lies, but also hurt cause his lover was gone… was dead.

"Nagato…" Naruto whispered.  
Nagato saw that Naruto had it difficult, but he knew that the blond would make the right decision.  
"But I can't believe you never intented to destroy Konoha." Nagato said softly.

Naruto looked back up, he laughed a bit. "Yeah, I guess I had you all fooled."  
Nagato laughed. "Yeah, you had us all fooled. But now go. Before Madara finds out about this."

Naruto walked backwards not breaking eye contact with the rinnegan user.  
When he reached the door he said: "Thank you, Nagato. I will never forget this. Stay safe…" Then Naruto turned around and ran. Konan looked slightly taken aback when she saw Naruto ran away from Nagato's room and to the entrance of the base.

When she looked inside, she saw that Pain looked sad.  
"How could I kill him, Konan?" He whispered.

Konan knew that Pain had taken a liking to the young jinchuuriki. And now when Naruto was faced with dead and he had come here willingly, Nagato couldn't kill him.

"What about Madara-sama?" Konan whispered, walking into the room a bit.

Pain looked up. "Leave this base. The Akatsuki will disappear. Say that to all the members, leave and don't ever come back. And avoid Tobi, at all cost."

Konan gave a nod, before running away, knowing it were her last orders to follow.  
They couldn't possibly escape a fight with Uchiha Madara. Nagato would fight him, but could he win? Konan would help him, of course she would, but still.

Nagato looked at the open doorway, where Konan stood seconds ago. He smiled softly.  
Now time was running out for him. 'How ironic, isn't it Naruto?'

"Stay safe, Naruto. Make sure this sacrifice is not for nothing." Nagato said as he turned around and moved his hands towards the scrolls, relating the kyuubi sealing.

"This is like signing my own death…" He slowly whispered. The scrolls landed in his hands and he run towards the entrance of the secret base, feeling everyone already outside.

When he reached it, everyone looked at him. Konan walked up him, worry was in her eyes.  
Tobi was standing next to Deidara, no saying anything.

Pain closed his eyes briefly, then he turned around, destroying the base and letting the scrolls fall into the burning fire, destroying the scrolls with it.

"What do you think you are doing?" a cold voice asked.  
Everyone's eyes went towards the man, wearing the orange mask.

**Naruto:  
**Naruto ran as quickly as he could, he knew he needed to get away from the base.  
He was running back towards Konoha. He had a feeling he had indeed been wrong. He had made the wrong choice, letting Madara threaten him like that and then even not thinking about how Itachi would feel about it all.

Of course Naruto knew if Itachi had known he would have done anything to stop it.

Naruto closed his eyes while he jumped forward. His speeds increasing, while his chakra was running lower and lower, but right now he couldn't care. He needed to get away. Nagato… Nagato would buy him time, but still fighting Madara.. he couldn't buy him much time.

Then Naruto heard an explosion, it was enormous, he stopped and looked back one second, he saw smoke rising to the sky. Something was destroyed, something was burning or a fight was going on. Naruto turned his head.  
"I'm sorry, Nagato…" He whispered.

Naruto was really grateful that the rinnegan user was given him this chance, another chance to make things right. Nagato was right, no one should throw his life away like that. Nagato had opened his eyes again.

Naruto didn't want to die. He wanted to life. To life with Itachi. To life anywhere he could. Leaving the past behind him. He had long since forgiving Konoha and the villagers. Those 3 years with the Akatsuki had showed him.

It had showed him that not all people were the same, and when he returned to Konoha and got into contact with his former friends and sensei's. He saw the pain they had been through. They had believed that he was dead. He had seen those tears that some people had shed when he had returned.

Tears of happiness, of relief.  
How could he even think about dying right now…

Naruto stopped for one second. He had come a long way. But it was still a long way to Konoha.  
He sighed and looked back. He wondered if he should have stayed. He wondered if he had needed to fight Madara together with Nagato.

Naruto shook his head, nothing he could change now. He needed to go and he needed to be quick.

**Tsunade:  
**Tsunade jumped in front of the gate of Konoha, she was glad she was back home. But a lot needed to happen. Naruto would be wanting to destroy Konoha.

"Hokage-sama!" The guard screamed, noticing her. She smiled a bit, she was tired. It had been one hell of a road. She ran forwards and walked into the city. The people who noticed her smiled and came to greet her, but she told them she didn't have much time and walked towards the Hokage's Tower.

When she arrived she saw Uchiha Itachi standing there, with some of the Konoha nins.  
"What the hell happened?" She asked, when she was sure the others could hear her.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya said, shock and also a smile was visible on his face.  
Itachi turned around, his sharingan activated.

"Itachi!?" She asked him. She wondered what he was doing her, she also noticed Sasuke and Jiraiya holding their hands together with Itachi's.

"Hokage-sama." Itachi said back, as he pulled his hand free from Sasuke and Jiraiya. Sasuke too pulled his hand back that moment. Jiraiya looked at the younger Uchiha. It all had become so messed up.

Jiraiya walked forwards. "Welcome back. I am glad to see you are well."  
Tsunade gave a small nod towards Jiraiya. "Explain this situation." She said, not caring about anything else right now.

Jiraiya wanted to start but Itachi put his hand on the sannin's shoulder stopping his explanation. Jiraiya looked at the Uchiha, and stayed quiet.

"Hokage-sama.." Itachi started. "I want to ask your help and Konoha's help."

"With what?" She asked, as she looked at Jiraiya, who had already been ready to help the raven.

"To destroy the Akatsuki and save Naruto." He answered.

"What!? Save Naruto? What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, her eyes wide in shock as she tried to understand what the Uchiha meant.

Itachi shook his head. "No time for full explanation. They most likely found a way to extract the kyuubi. Naruto kept this a secret from me." Itachi said, while he briefly closed his eyes. He couldn't stand the thought that Naruto had kept such a thing a secret.  
When he opened his eyes again to look at the Hokage, she was shocked. "Naruto turned himself in. if we don't help him now he will get killed…"

Tsunade looked ta Jiraiya, wanting to know if this was true. Jiraiya gave a sad smile.  
"He came to me, or his clone came to me.. He wanted to wait for you too Tsunade, but he said his time was up."

Tsunade's vision began to blur as tears started forming. Naruto dying. The kyuubi extracted. Naruto had kept this all a secret, even from Itachi.

Jiraiya smiled sadly. "Naruto is quite clever, he really played his cards right…"  
Tsunade shook his head. "We will save him. We won't let him die!" She said as she looked at the other ninja's around her.  
They all seemed to agree. They all wanted to save the blond.

* * *

End of this chapter :)  
major cliffhanger o.o. am so sorry :(  
Well i am updating really fast xD, so it won't be long before chapter 21 will be up :)  
I may need a break after finishing this story xD, never have i written or typed so much in my life o.o

Well anyway xD till the next chapter :)


	21. Chapter 21 - Get Out Alive

Chapter 21 is up ^^  
Some dark part of Naruto's past in this chapter again! so be carefull when reading ;) just a small warning.

and omg o.o i am just thinking about a sequel of this story T.T  
Cause i do have an ending in mind XD, but it's completely open.  
Well might just keep that open ending :P  
Or might write a sequel one day XD

* * *

_Previous chapter_

_Nagato said to Naruto he needed to run and don't look back. Nagato knew he would be facing Madara, but he didn't want to let the blond die, after everything he did for Itachi. He had a reason to life. Tsunade coming back in Konoha, when she heard about it all she couldn't turn her back on Itachi who had asked for her help, for Konoha's help to save Naruto._

**Chapter 21:  
Get Out Alive**

Near the destroyed Akatsuki base:

"What do you think you are doing?" a cold voice asked.  
Everyone's eyes went towards the man, wearing the orange mask.

Pain turned around and looked at Tobi.  
"From now on. The Akatsuki is gone." Pain answered, not looking directly into the other's eye.

"Wait a second, what is with that voice, un?" Deidara asked, as he backed away from Tobi.  
Everyone was on guard now. That voice betrayed a lot. It felt like they were in trouble.

"You let Uzumaki Naruto leave and you disband the Akatsuki?" Tobi asked.  
Konan looked worried. If they ended up fighting, it would be one hell of a fight. She looked at Nagato and then back towards Madara.

"Yes. I let Naruto go free." Pain answered.  
"What!? Why did you do that?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, that's what I wonder about. And why the hell fucking disband the Akatsuki?" Hidan asked, while he was readying his scythe.

Tobi reached for his mask. "You got a dead wish, Nagato. I will make you regret this."  
Everyone stayed silent, as they watched Tobi discard his mask.  
Two sharingans blazing bright red.

"An Uchiha? No… Uchiha Madara!?" Sasori said.

Madara looked at Nagato.  
"Sadly I don't have any time to waste here. I am sure you want to waste my time, but I can't afford Naruto to go free." Madara stated. "Altho I will make sure he never reach a safe place." Madara grinned.

Nagato glared a bit. Uchiha's were always clever. Nagato looked at Konan, she was scared. Then he looked at the other Akatsuki members, no one seemed prepared to fight Madara. As they all had backed away.

"If the Akatsuki is no more. I will leave this fucking place." Hidan said, while he jumped off.

"No reason to stay here for me either. Just let me know if you need me. I will gladly come if you pay me for it of course." Kakuzu said, jumping in the other direction from Hidan.

Nagato looked down. This was the end for them. They had failed to achieve what they had wanted. They could have succeeded, if he didn't let Naruto go…

Nagato looked up at Madara, who was still grinning. "You will lose. You really want to fight me, Nagato." It was nothing more than a whisper, but it sounded so dangerous.

"The Akatsuki is gone… then my time here is over I guess." Sasori said as he too walked away.  
Deidara looked at the remaining Akatsuki members, it was quite sad. But now it seemed over. They would all go their own way. Deidara then looked at the Uchiha, who was seeming to enjoy this.

"Nagato..?" Konan said as she moved forward and touched his shoulder.  
Nagato looked back up at her. He smiled.  
"Go Konan. You have no reason to stay here either do you?" he said softly.

"You are my friend, Nagato, same went for Yahiko. I will stay next to you till the bitter end." Konan smiled, although it was a bit sad. The circumstances changed. Konan then glared towards the Uchiha. She wondered if they could buy Naruto the time he needed.

"So now what?" Kisame asked, looking from Pain to Madara, slightly readying his sword, Samehade.  
Nagato looked at the blue male. His eyes showed his determination.  
"I will not let him take Naruto." With these words he glared back at the Uchiha.  
Madara stayed silent. They didn't know this fight was going to be useless…

Kisame sighed. "Well, I got to say it would suck to see Itachi-san hurt because of it." Kisame grinned.  
"Count me in." Kisame readied his sword completely, pointing at the Uchiha.

Nagato was shocked that Kisame would help him.  
"Same goes for me, un!" Deidara almost screamed.

Nagato grinned a bit. "Same for me I guess." Nagato looked at Konan.

Then the four of them looked at the Uchiha, who still didn't make a move.  
Madara grinned. "Let's see what you got then." Madara let his mask fall on the ground, and pulled his hair free, adjusting his cloak a bit so he could fight better.  
Tobi was completely gone now, only Madara had remained.

Nagato raised his hand, making the first move. He pushed the raven backwards. Deidara moved quickly noticing this and grabbed some clay. Throwing it around the Uchiha. Madara looked at him. Was this all they got?

Madara swiftly moved out of the way, so the bombs wouldn't make contact or explode near him. Then he felt Konan's jutsu behind him.  
He turned around grabbing the girl's hand. Konan was slightly surprised, but let her jutsu go free.

She turned her other hand and the papers were flying straight towards the Uchiha.  
Nagato looked at it. Madara wasn't making a move to avoid that attack.

Then the paper was gonna slice him, but it went right through him. Konan screamed a bit, as her hand was hurt by her own jutsu.  
Nagato glared at the Uchiha, who now pulled back from Konan.

Nagato raised his hand again and pulled Madara towards him this time. When Madara felt the gravity pull on him, he knew Nagato was going to attack. When Madara was close to Nagato and Nagato wanted to attack him.

Nagato's attack missed as Madara went right through him, landing right behind him.  
Konan saw this too. "NAGATO!" She screamed. She raised her hands and let the papers fly towards Nagato and Madara.

Madara turned around quick and kicked Nagato almost in his side, until he felt that he was pushed backwards, away from the orange male. Konan stopped her jutsu, when she saw that Nagato had protected himself

Madara looked up and grinned. "You can't win." Deidara looked at the raven, he was in a tree nearby, waiting for a good opportunity to attack Madara.

But Madara's moves were quick. And his sharingan caught everything that happened. Softly he cursed Uchiha's.

Madara looked at Nagato. His eyes were full of fire. "Playtime is over." He said softly.  
Nagato felt that Madara was going to use a jutsu. Altho he wasn't making any hand signs Nagato could feel it.

Kisame noticed that Samehade was reacting to something, something terrible.  
Kisame jumped next to Nagato.  
"Move, get away from here. Now!" Kisame said.  
Nagato backed down. Konan used her papers to move back.

Deidara jumped in front of Madara.  
"Deidara get away from Madara!" Nagato screamed at the blond in front of him.  
"WE need to buy Naruto time, un." Deidara looked back at them.  
"How can we pull back then, dammit."

His blue eyes were sure. "Cause we can't help Naruto if we are dead!" Kisame remarked.  
"I don't plan on dying here…" Deidara said softly, while he looked back at the raven. His chakra was increasing. The Uchiha was serious. This attack could kill them.

"Go, go and find Naruto!" Deidara said, while he moved forward, engaging the Uchiha.  
Kisame glared at the clay user. He couldn't fight him alone.  
Nagato glared a bit. But he raised his hand and pulled Deidara out of Madara's attack.

"What the-…" The blond cursed softly as he felt himself being pulled backwards. Madara grinned.  
"You failed, Nagato."

The trees were dying around them. When Deidara noticed that he was shocked. What kind of jutsu was this.

When Deidara looked back at Madara he noticed his eyes had changed, mangekyou sharingan.  
"TAKE COVER!" Deidara screamed, as he ran away from Madara as quickly as he could.

Kisame followed him not thinking twice. This attack would be massive…  
Nagato had already noticed he had activated the mangekyou sharingan.  
"Nagato!" He heard Konan say, as he wasn't making a move to run away.  
"Go Konan. Run and stay away. I don't want to see you dying here. Find Naruto. Make sure he is safe."

Konan was backing down a bit, it had been an order she knew it, but she couldn't leave her last friend to die here.  
"No. I will stay next to you, I promised that." She said, while she looked over Nagato towards the Uchiha.

Nagato smiled. The jutsu was almost finished. "I'm sorry then…" He said softly.  
Konan looked back at Nagato's back. "Take care, Konan." When she heard those words, her eyes widened. Then she felt a harsh push against her. Nagato was pushing her out of harm's way.

"NOOOO" She screamed. The trees around her were destroyed by the power of the orange-haired male.

Madara grinned. "You will save her life, but forsake your own, Nagato…"  
Nagato glared at him and quickly moved forward, pushing himself towards the Uchiha.

Madara shook his head. "You fool…"  
"You can't stop me. I will always get what I want." Madara stopped Nagato's attack, with his hands.  
Madara then moved so he could kick the other away from him. Nagato let go that second. When Nagato looked up at the Uchiha, he noticed the grin. His jutsu was finished.

Nagato moved forward, surprising Madara a bit. But Madara quickly let the jutsu run free.  
An enormous explosion was heard and the ground shake.

Madara vanished in thin air. He had quickly moved out of his own jutsu but he had felt Nagato grab him. He had known he would be safe if he could have grabbed the Uchiha it seemed.

Madara looked up. Half of the forest was gone. A giant crater was everything that was left.  
Madara then looked down, Nagato was lying on his stomach. He didn't seem to be alive anymore.  
"You lost…" Madara whispered. Madara grinned.  
"This fight was useless anyway. Naruto is already in my hands."

Madara shook his head and vanished into thin air, leaving the destroyed site behind.

**Naruto:  
**Naruto had stopped near a small river. He had been running all this time, he was drinking some water right now. He looked at his reflection in the river.

He briefly wondered if Nagato had bought him some time… and if he was still alive.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he felt a presence near him. He immediately stood up and turned around.  
It was what he feared. Uchiha Madara.

"You didn't think I would let you go, Uzumaki Naruto?" Madara said, his sharingan spinning.  
Naruto took a defensive stance. He knew running away would not help at all. But fighting, he didn't know if he could win against the other Uchiha.

He didn't think that Madara would be so quick to catch up to him. He was not so far from Konoha now. He had been so quick, tapping into the kyuubi's speed.

"I can't afford to die, not anymore." Naruto stated as he looked at Madara.  
Madara chuckled. "You will die, you got no other options left."

If only he had been quicker, if only he hadn't stopped to drink. Then maybe he would have reached Konoha in time. Naruto looked a bit sideways, he could see the Hokage Tower in the distance, so close.

"You are close, but you weren't fast enough." Madara stated coldly, noticing the jinchuuriki's gaze.  
Naruto growled. His eyes had turned red. He had no option left. Well he could still fight. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

Madara noticed that Naruto's eyes had become red. He was readying himself to fight.  
A fight he couldn't win.

"You fool. You already lost. Don't you know anything about Uchiha's."  
"What!?" Naruto asked, taken aback.

Madara chuckled. "And you are supposed to be Itachi's boyfriend, how sad… You are not worthy for an Uchiha."

"Don't say I am not worthy! You don't know anything about me or Itachi!" Naruto screamed.

"And you don't know anything about Uchiha's, despite the fact that you have been close to two."  
Naruto didn't understand, but then he felt it. How could he not have noticed it. But when…?

"Dammit…" Naruto cursed softly, as he looked up. The grass was still green, but it was different and when he looked up to look at Madara, he Itachi standing there.

Naruto glared. "How dare you!" Naruto screamed. Madara laughed.  
"You could never escape Naruto. I saw you leave the base in a hurry. That moment you were already caught in my genjutsu."

"No. this can't be true…"Naruto whispered. He concentrated all his chakra, trying to break free of the genjutsu, but it was impossible.

"You lose, Uzumaki Naruto."  
Naruto closed his eyes, as the world around him started spinning, letting him know who was in control.  
Letting him know, there was no escape.

"You are not worthy to be loved by an Uchiha…" the voice said.  
"You would be better off dead, Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to keep that voice out of his mind, trying to break free from this curse.  
He tried anything, but he couldn't stop it. He had trained with Itachi, with his genjutsu, but with Itachi he could have countered the genjutsu if he had known it was cast upon him.

But that moment he left the base, he wasn't careful at all. He should have known.  
"You don't care what happens to your beloved Uchiha, Naruto?" Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Don't you dare to hurt him." Naruto screamed looking at the black sky for the first time.  
This was so different than Itachi's genjutsu… so much darker.

"Hm, it doesn't matter. He won't be able to save you, no one will."  
Madara chuckled. "Who would come and save a demon like you…"

"Stop it!" Naruto said, but his voice was faltering. Madara was getting through to him. Naruto felt what he was planning. He was planning to break him, before killing him.

"Well. You are lucky though. Nagato bought you some time you know."  
Naruto was shocked. "What did you do to him?" Naruto asked, feeling worried about the other.

"You better care more for yourself right now." The voice echoed through the realm.  
"You won't leave this genjutsu until I want you too." The voice seemed to disappear, since it was becoming distant. " Have fun, Naruto-kun." Were the last words he heard, as the world started spinning again.

Madara couldn't hold him here could he… that was impossible.  
"demon! Just die." Naruto opened his eyes at these words.  
He was in Konoha. He saw himself standing there, no a younger version of himself.  
"You want to be Hokage! Don't make us laugh!" someone said.  
"You should have never been born!"  
"Look, there is that demon boy.."  
"Stay away from him, son.."

Naruto heard all these words running through him. His eyes werw wide as he tried to push it all away. It was a genjutsu, but still…  
Naruto thought he had put the past behind him… but now Madara was using it against him. Letting him feel again how he felt then.

Then the little blond boy turned around. His eyes red.  
Naruto stood up and backed away.  
"They are right…" Naruto's younger voice said. "I am a demon. This world would be better off without me here."

"NO!" Naruto screamed back at his younger version. "I am not like that anymore!"  
The little boy grinned, everything around then was disappearing, except the two Naruto's.

"We should kill then all. We should make them feel our pain. Make them feel our hurt…" the boy said.  
Naruto closed his eyes. "You aren't me anymore." He whispered.

"But I am you. I am deep inside you. Don't you see. We are one and the same." The boy answered.

Naruto let himself fall back on his knees. He needed to ignore this. He could survive this. He would. He didn't want to die. Not like this. Madara couldn't break him.

"Why did you stop me?" a voice asked. Naruto was shocked. Sasuke…  
"I should have left for Orochimaru. I shouldn't have stayed for such a pathetic person like you!" Sasuke screamed.

"No, this isn't true…" Naruto said softly.

"Naruto…" another voice said.  
"Jiraiya…" Naruto replied softly.  
"I am disappointed. I thought you would do better. If I had known it would end like this, I would never have become your sensei. You are a failure… you only have the strength of the kyuubi, nothing more."  
Naruto shook his head. Madara was winning… he was feeling that despair creeping up.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "Stop… please stop this." He whispered. All these voices. Even from his friends.

"Naruto-kun."  
Naruto's eyes went wide. "no, no no no.. not him.." Naruto said, as he dared to look up. He looked into Itachi's face.

Itachi's eyes looked at him, his eyes were cold, no emotion at all. Naruto wasn't used to seeing his eyes like that.

"It was a mistake. I never loved you. I just needed to keep you close." Itachi's words hurt him, like a knife running through his body. "So when the time would come for the kyuubie to be extracted, you were still in the Akatsuki base."  
This was his limit. He knew the real Itachi would never say words like that. But right now he couldn't take it.

Naruto's eyes turned sad, as he let himself fall backwards, so he was lying on his back. He didn't try to fight the genjutsu anymore. It was over, if no one would come and save him, it was over.

His eyes looked at the black clouds. He knew Itachi was still standing there.  
"You finally give up, Naruto?" Madara's voice asked. Madara felt the boy breaking beneath the genjutsu. His willpower disappearing, his struggles to break the genjutsu were stopping.

Inside of him nothing had changed. Naruto was still looking for that love. He was looking for people to accept him. That was his weakness and Madara used that against him.

Naruto didn't reply. He didn't need to.

Outside the genjutsu Madara watched the blond boy sitting there. He had seen tears running from the closed eyes. The blond was weak. He was weak cause he looked for approval by other people. If only he had completely accepted himself, he would be really happy.

Madara looked outside of the base he had built up in a short time. Nagato betraying him was a big trouble. Especially since Nagato had burned the scrolls for sealing the kyuubi. It would take some time to remake those. But not as long as before.

He had looked at the scrolls quite often lately, so he remembered every detail. He only needed a good place to use it all. But with Naruto caught in the genjutsu he had nothing to fear.  
The others wouldn't find them. He had set up a barrier around them, if they should walk into this part they would see nothing, only the place like it is supposed to be.

Well maybe a sharingan user could see through it, but they were few. And he doubted that Itachi or his younger brother would come looking for the jinchuuriki, besides he would move from this place anyway.

Madara closed his eyes. Damn Nagato for burning those scrolls.  
"But well I still have won, since I have Naruto." Madara said, while he grinned looking outside the genjutsu barrier.

Madara had left Nagato there. He didn't care about him right now, he needed to get the jinchuuriki and himself to a good place, then he would go and retrieve Nagato's body.

**Konan/Deidara/Kisame:  
**Konan had wanted to go back, to go back and see if there was any trace left of Madara, but more importantly. Nagato… that explosion had been enormous, they could have seen the lights of it reaching the sky and the ground was shaking violently. This was Madara's strength….

"Why the hell can't we find one damn lead about where that little brat went!?" Kisame said, quite irritated. They moving towards Konoha, Naruto had needed to take this road. But there were no traces someone had been here at all.

Deidara moved forward. "We won't give up this easily. Naruto is depending on us, un."

"Let's just move to Konoha." Konan said, as she readied her jutsu. She was sad to leave Nagato behind. But right now… she knew that Nagato wanted to keep Naruto safe, that had been his last wish so she would do anything to make sure the blond was safe.  
Raising her hands, the papers were flying around them, bringing them into the sky, while she carried them too Konoha.

**Konoha:  
**"Where do we start to look for Naruto?" Tsunade asked at Itachi.  
"I don't know if they will be using the bases I know, but.." He looked up at the map on the table. "The closest base is here." Itachi pointed in a forest. "It was the base were we brought you. I have already sent a crow to check it out. It will be arriving there shortly." Itachi said.

Tsunade gave a nod. "Any other base they could be using?"  
Itachi looked at the map. The Akatsuki had several bases through the whole world. They didn't have the time to check them all.

Naruto could be dead before they reached him. Tsunade sighed, when the raven looked at the map, but didn't answer. They were all worried. She looked to the other ninja's inside the room. They had all stayed silent the whole time.  
Sasuke was standing close next to Itachi though, also looking at the map.

"They have too many bases. We can't check them all out in time…"Itachi whispered softly.  
Sasuke glared. They couldn't afford to lose Naruto now. Not now.

Itachi looked up, his eyes full of shock. "Uchiha?" Tsunade asked, noticing the shock in his eyes.  
"Something happened." He said. "The base is destroyed…" Itachi said looking at the map.

"What?" Sasuke replied. "What does that mean?"

Tsunade eyed them both. "Are they erasing evidence?"  
"No. we never destroy a base, no matter what…, but there are also traces of a terrible fight." Itachi answered.

"I will let the crow fly around the area a bit, trying to see what I can find." Itachi said.  
"Sounds good." Tsunade replied.

Itachi tried to think, but he felt that his mind wasn't working kind like he wanted it too. He was seriously worried about Naruto.  
Then he saw paper pieces flying through the sky.  
"Konan…" Itachi whispered.

Tsunade looked at him, not knowing what he meant. That direction they were going too… Konoha. He ran outside. "Itachi!?" Sasuke yelled after him. Everyone looked at the other's not knowing what the elder Uchiha had seen. But they all decided to follow him outside.

When he stopped, he was atop the Hokage Tower looking through the sky, scanning for those paper pieces and whoever Konan would bring along with her.

Everyone had followed him.  
"Itachi, what have you seen?" Kakashi asked.

"Someone from the Akatsuki is coming this way. I don't know who or why. But I saw them travel towards Konoha." Itachi replied, still looking at the sky.

Kakashi followed the raven's gaze. Hinata walked a bit closer to both of them and activated her byukagun. In hope she might see something too.

The crow was silently scanning the area, inside the giant crater he noticed someone's chakra. 'What the..' Itachi thought as he send the crow to go fly lower.  
His eyes widened, when he noticed Pain lying there. The crow landed next to the male. He was lying on his back.

They waited for some time, but when everyone was going to give up Hinata said: "I see chakra moving towards us."

"That's Konan's jutsu." Itachi replied, as he closed his eyes to turn his sharingan back off.  
They all noticed pieces of paper. Moving pieces of paper. When they were near them the pieces started to move slower. Itachi walked towards it, noticing that they had no intent to fight.  
Itachi wondered what had happened, that Pain was lying there. But he knew he would ask Konan about it.

Kisame, Deidara and Konan stood in front of them. They all looked sad. Itachi then knew something terrible had happened.  
"Itachi-san." Kisame said while he greeted his partner.

"Kisame." Itachi replied back.

Konan moved forwards looking at the other Uchiha. "Has Naruto arrived?" She asked.  
Itachi eyed her silently. "Naruto is alive?" He asked back.

"Last time I have seen him he left the Akatsuki base." Konan said and then she looked down.  
"Pain let him go free…"

Everyone was shocked. Itachi looked at the girl, now knowing what had happened.  
Pain had betrayed Madara and let Naruto go free. That's why…

"What happened? The base is destroyed. And Pain…" Itachi said.

Itachi shook his head. It was good to hear that Naruto was alive. But in the hands of most likely Madara. That was awful news.

"We have checked the area around the base, we couldn't find a trail of Naruto." Konan said softly. "We had hoped, he had arrived here…" she had ignored Itachi's question.

Deidara and Kisame didn't say anything. They had seen that Konan had been pushed away from the dangerous site, by Nagato's jutsu. They didn't know whether he was still alive.  
They had left him all alone, but it had been his choice to stay and not flee.

Itachi looked at Kisame. "What happened to Pain-sama?"

Kisame shook his head. "After battling with Madara, Madara used a dangerous jutsu. We all ran, but Pain-sama pushed Konan away. He most likely got caught in Madara's jutsu." Kisame said.

Konan closed her eyes and turned around walking away, looking at the they had come from.  
Then Itachi understood. His crow was sitting next to the unconscious body of their leader.

Itachi let his crow land on the male's stomach. He let his chakra run into the body beneath the crow.  
Feeling if he was still alive, even the smallest pulse then he could still be saved...

Konan knew if the impact on Yahiko's body had been too harsh, then most likely Nagato had died too. She would end up alone.

Tsunade had ordered some ANBU cops to scan out the area surrounding Konoha, they needed to look for Naruto.  
Hinata looked at them all. She couldn't believe Naruto would have been caught, no one wanted to believe it…

* * *

End of this chapter :)  
I might go and take a break for a few days o.o. i need to get some things done in real life XD  
And i need to make sure i ain't addicted to writing my own stories T.T  
Well hope you enjoyed :)  
And till the next chapter!  
Thanks for the nice reviews ^^


	22. Chapter 22 - Erased

Chapter 22 is up :)  
I will be gone from home this weekend, so no updates till i have time again .  
Sorry for that :)  
Till then enjoy this chapter ^^  
And i am thinking of writing a sequel T.T Bad right, veryyyy bad.

* * *

_Previous chapter:  
Naruto had left the akatsuki base and was running towards Konoha, not knowing he was already caught in Madara's genjutsu. Madara tried to break the blond by showing him things of his past inside the genjutsu. While Pain, Konan, Deidara and Kisame ended up fighting with Madara. Nagato lost the fight when Madara released a jutsu. Konan moved herself Deidara and Kisame too Konoha._

**Chapter 22:  
Erased**

**Naruto:  
**Naruto had forgotten about time. He didn't know how long he had been stuck in Madara's genjutsu and he rather not know. It was tiring. Sometimes he tried to break the genjutsu, bit by bit. So Madara wouldn't notice.

He wonder if he could fool the Uchiha though. Besides if he woke up, he didn't know where he was. He had no idea where Madara might have taken him. Another Akatsuki base?  
No that would be a dumb move.

Naruto still was feeling worried about Nagato… Nagato had let him go, despite knowing that Madara would most likely kill him for it.

The situation was quite awful. Naruto could only hope that Madara wouldn't notice the cracks he was creating in the genjutsu. Then he had a chance to break it.

Naruto looked up, he was in Konoha, his own bedroom. Somehow Madara always brought his illusions back to Konoha. He had seen the different sides of his past in the time he was stuck here.

Naruto never knew how hopeless he had looked then.

He looked at his bed, noticing his younger version sitting there. A bloodied kunai in his hands. Cuts on his arms that were already healing.

Naruto closed his eyes a bit. The image didn't hurt him anymore, he was used to the images of his past. It sucks when you are so hurt and you can still say that you are used to it…

Naruto wanted to be free again. He wanted to leave this place.  
He wanted to see Itachi… to his friends, even if they might not accept him. Right now he didn't care he just wanted to see them. Naruto wanted to turn back time, to be together with Itachi again. And right now he felt like he regretted the choice of staying with the Akatsuki.

Madara felt the blond slowly giving up. He grinned. He had moved them after some time. He needed to make sure that no one would find them. He was now sitting inside a small cabin, deeper inside the forest. They would not search this way that quickly.

He had been signing a seal on the ground around Naruto, who was lying on his back in the middle of it. He felt that sometimes Naruto used a bit of his chakra, to leak out of the genjutsu, trying to break. It was quite clever, but Madara had noticed it already.

Madara released his genjutsu over the younger one. Naruto blinked a few times with his eyes, trying to understand what had happened and where he was.

Madara crunched down on the floor, before the seal and bit his thumb, to get some blood free. He let it fall on the circle inside the seal.  
Naruto's eyes shot open, feeling as he was torn apart from the inside. He let out a small scream, what was happening… so much pain went through his body.

The seal was turning red as it was activated. It was difficult doing this alone, but Madara had no choice. He needed to be quick, before they found out where he was.

He walked over to another circle and also let some blood fall into that one, he repeated that 2 times more, each in every wind direction.

Naruto was softly whimpering, seeming to be in pain.  
Naruto's eyes opened slowly and he looked sideways, noticing Madara standing there.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Naruto." Madara said.  
Madara noticed that his blue eyes looked dull, they looked like they were far away, just to erase the truth in front of his eyes.

"It won't be long, before you will be free from this suffering", Madara stated as he moved away. He needed to wait for his blood to ready the seal completely.

It was a good thing he always remembered everything he had read.  
Naruto whimpered again, feeling the seal on his stomach burning.  
Naruto knew what was happening, this was the way to extract the kyuubi. He felt the anger from the kyuubi, but it seemed like he couldn't reach the kyuubi's chakra anymore.

Madara had closed that off most likely. Naruto tried to catch for breath, it felt like he was drowning. But there was no water around him…

'Is this feeling… am I going to die here..?' Naruto thought, as he closed his eyes shut, trying to ease the pain in his body.  
The kyuubi was trying to destroy the seal. He needed to get out. He wouldn't let that Uchiha to use him again, he would rather die than get used again.

This extraction seal needed time, but the kyuubi felt that Naruto was slowly falling away. The time in the genjutsu had broken him.

With Naruto lost like that, in his despair and the kyuubi's chakra caged in. How could they stop the Uchiha…

Naruto felt the seal change a bit, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Uchiha, who was looking outside through a window.

"You will pay…" Naruto whimpered. That took the Uchiha's attention back to the blond.  
Madara grinned. The blond was still capable of cursing him before he was going to die.

"You can't make me pay Naruto. It won't be long before you are gone from this world." Madara stated. He looked at the seal, it seemed to work just fine.

Naruto groaned. This pain was awful and he felt that the connection with the kyuubi was gone too. It was cut off. Madara had thought of everything, of course he had. He was a damn Uchiha.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to get inside of him, trying to find the kyuubi, but it felt like he only reached walls. He couldn't get further. He softly heard the kyuubi's distant voice. The kyuubi was angry, he was cursing the Uchiha. Not wanted to get used by him.

Naruto tried to break the wall in front of him, he needed to fight. He needed to stay alive. He had told Nagato that he would life.

Nagato…  
Madara sighed, feeling that Naruto started fighting again.  
"It's useless. You can't fight me. Even if you break the seal, do you think you would get far." Madara voice stated.

Madara watched the young blond struggle. His efforts in vain.  
Madara stood up and walked out of the cabin. Naruto wouldn't get free anyway, he was going to get Nagato's body in the meantime. Madara jumped towards he site he left the young male.

When he got there, he noticed a black crow was sitting next to the young male. He had lived. Of course Madara had known, but Nagato had been so close to dead, he would have died anyway.

But it seemed that Itachi had given him some chakra. Since the male was still alive. The black crow went back into the sky and was flying around a bit, looking for other information. Madara smiled. He was going to have some fun right now.  
He raised his hand at the crow, creating another genjutsu.

Itachi felt himself being pulled into a genjutsu and tried to break it.

In the Hokage's office Itachi fell on his knees, feeling the impact of Madara's chakra and his genjutsu.  
He heard some people scream, but he knew Madara had caught him. He saw images. Naruto lying on a floor, whimpering, a seal around him.

Naruto was in pain. He was hurt, when he saw those blue eyes looking up, he saw nothing. They were empty, dull. Then he was pulled back by Sasuke who had noticed that Itachi had been caught in a genjutsu.

Itachi tried to catch his breath, he had seen Naruto. It looked like a small cabin. Outside the window he could see trees, a cabin hidden inside the woods?

"Itachi?" Kisame asked.  
Itachi looked up. The hurt was visible in his eyes. They needed to be quick, they needed to safe Naruto.

"I have seen Naruto…" He whispered softly, looking at the shark man in front of him.  
"You have seen Naruto?" Jiraiya asked walking towards the raven, who was slowly standing up.

"A small cabin, in the woods, I saw trees outside the window." Itachi said softly.

"Why did Madara show you that?" Tsunade asked, feeling like it might be a trap.

Itachi closed his eyes and groaned. "He didn't show me that. It was what I noticed…"

Sasuke saw that Itachi had seen something very awful. "He had showed you Naruto, didn't he?" Sasuke asked.  
Itachi only gave a nod, while he closed his eyes. Everyone stayed silent.  
Itachi looked up at Konan.

"I know a small cabin near the Akatsuki base…" Konan said softly. "It's where Pain-sama and Madara often discussed things."

"Then that must be it." Sasuke said, looking at Itachi.  
"It was a mistake to let Itachi see that cabin." Kakashi said.

Itachi jumped towards the open window. "Where are you going?" Kisame asked, as he saw Itachi move past him. Itachi looked back. Everyone looked at him. "I'm going to look for Naruto. The extraction has started. I won't let him die in Madara's hands." Itachi said, his eyes burning with rage, towards the other Uchiha. His sharingan blazing he was ready to kill Madara. He wouldn't let him hurt Naruto anymore.

"Itachi, don't be rash…" Tsunade said. "It could still be a trap."

"I don't care about that right now. Naruto-kun is in pain and he needs us."  
Itachi looked at all of them. "Are you just going to abandon him."

"We will never reach it in time…" Konan whispered.  
"What about your jutsu then, Konan, un?" Deidara asked looking at the girl.

Konan shook her head. "It's not possible to move more than 4 people…"  
Itachi jumped down. "I will be going anyway."

Konan looked up at the raven. Her eyes full of disbelief.  
"You intend to fight Madara..?" She whispered softly.

"Yes, if I must I will fight him." Itachi answered. Konan looked at him and then she softly shook her head.  
"You will die, Itachi-san. Madara already killed one of us..." Kisame said, knowing why Konan didn't want to go back there.

"Konan, please. Trust me with this." Itachi said. Itachi then looked back towards the Hokage.  
"And if I am allowed I would like to choose who will come with me."

Tsunade rose her eyebrow and Jiraiya moved so he was standing in front of her.  
"Tsunade will not go there, Itachi. I can't risk that."

"I want her to come with us, but it is her decision and her decision alone." Itachi said, looking at Tsunade.

Tsunade placed her hand on Jiraiya's shoulder and gave a nod towards the other sannin.  
"It's fine Jiraiya. I will not die that easily."

And she walked towards Itachi, standing in front of him.  
"You can count on me, Uchiha. Since I want to keep Naruto safe too."

Itachi gave a nod and muttered a small thank you.

"You can choose one more person, Itachi. Choose wisely…" Konan said.  
Itachi looked around the room. He did know he needed Tsunade there. And Konan would travel them there. But who else.

Itachi's eyes stopped on Sasuke. Sasuke noticed it.  
"You want me to come with you?" Sasuke asked.

"A full fight of sharingans… that's a new one." Kakashi said.  
"But it's a good bet nonetheless." Tsunade said.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said softly.  
Sasuke grinned a bit. "I'm older now, Itachi. Don't worry about me. We just got to make sure to get Naruto out of there."

Itachi smiled a bit. He was still worried, but Kakashi was right. They had the upper hand with the sharingans. They could easily counter each other's genjutsu.

"Let's go then." Konan said as she moved her hands. Sasuke walked towards Itachi so he was a bit closer to Konan's jutsu. Itachi grabbed his shoulder Sasuke looked up at his brother and smiled a bit.

They would get Naruto back. No matter what. They couldn't fail.

Konan's jutsu was cast and they went flying through the sky. They landed near the big explosion site. Konan walked forward, looking at the big crater.

"This is…" Tsunade said, horror was visible in her eyes.  
Konan looked up and saw a figure lying on the ground. Her eyes widened. "Nagato." She screamed and run down towards the body.

"Follow her Tsunade." Itachi said, as he grabbed Sasuke by his hand and pulled him the other way.  
"What the-.. Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he pulled himself free, but followed his brother.

Itachi glanced over his shoulder one second before running ahead again.  
"He is still Sasuke. But we don't have time to waste. We need to find that cabin."

Sasuke was shocked to hear this. Itachi had kept quiet about it, but now he was putting them in grave danger. Two Uchiha's against one, expect that that one was Uchiha Madara…

**Konan/Tsunade:  
**Konan reached the body of Nagato. He was lying still, she felt and tried to check if he was alive, but she couldn't feel anything… Tsunade then sat down beside her and raised her hands, feeling if there was any life inside the young male left.

Her eyes widened. He was alive. Then she remembered Itachi. He had known…  
She turned around and saw no trace of Sasuke or Itachi.  
"I-is he alive?" Konan whispered, her voice almost breaking.

"Yes. He is. It's faint but he is alive." Tsunade answered.  
Konan looked up. His body was all torn apart. This body was dead of course. So it was faint cause Nagato was still alive.  
She pulled the medic nin/Hokage up and started running.

If she could get to Nagato in time they could still save them.  
"Hey!? Where the hell are we going?" Tsunade asked, pulling her hand free with her strength.  
"You want him to live right."

"Yes." Konan almost screamed. "Just follow me, please. Just come with me…" the last part was barely a whisper and Tsunade looked worried back at the body. But she decided to trust the other.  
"Lead the way." She said.

Konan started jumping off and Tsunade followed her, although Tsunade felt bad about leaving someone to die. But it was strange she never felt someone dead, but still alive.

Tsunade looked at the back of the Akatsuki nin, but most likely she knew about it. That is why…

They arrived at a giant tree. Tsunade looked up. It was huge. Konan hurried towards it and used some hand signs, and a door opened. The Akatsuki and their secrets…

"Come please. Hurry." Konan said, as she ran inside.  
Tsunade quickly followed the other nin inside. Her eyes widened when she saw a young male, losing a lot of blood. But she felt that he was alive.

"Heal him. Save Nagato please." Konan said, pulling Tsunade out of her trance.

Tsunade shook her head and walked towards the male, who looked like he had used way to much chakra, he was way too skinny too. She raised her hands, and she felt the pulse she had felt by the body inside the crater.

"Konan… what is this?" She asked, as she healed the male inside the weird machine.

Konan looked worried at the male, before explaining. "This is Pain's real body… that body inside the crater, he just uses that body. With the rinnegan he can see everything that happens. Even when he is not really there."

"This is Pain-sama, no… this is Nagato. The body inside the crater used to be Yahiko. He was a friend of ours.."

Tsunade didn't quite follow, but she understood enough that she needed to make sure that the young male would survive.

She heard him groan a bit, as he was no longer unconscious.  
"Nagato!?" Konan said.

"ugh, Konan…?" He asked back. He felt his body was warm, it was getting healed.

He opened his eyes.  
"Take it easy. Don't force it. You have lost a lot of blood." Tsunade said towards him.

Nagato didn't reply, he knew what had happened. Madara's attack. He had tried to counter it, but he had failed it seemed. Then he whimpered, when he thought about the reason.

"Naruto…? Where is he?" He asked.  
Tsunade was shocked, that he was thinking about Naruto in his situation.

"Itachi is going to get him." Tsunade replied.  
"Then we failed…" Nagato said softly.  
Konan looked sad. Yeah they had failed, since Madara had gotten Naruto. They didn't know how or what. But the fact was Madara had Naruto.

"It will be alright. Itachi will get him back, together with Sasuke. They are already on their way."

**Madara:  
**Madara was looking at Naruto, while he struggled with the extraction seal. He was trying to get free. But even in the time that he had wanted to get Nagato's body Naruto hadn't been able to break free.

"Don't you see. It's useless. Why do you even try." Madara stated.  
"Sometimes you just got to admit you were powerless. Your only power came from the kyuubi."

Naruto opened his eyes and glared. Madara could clearly see the hate in his blue eyes.  
Madara grinned. "whatever you want." He looked back outside. Things were changing. He knew they would change. But he wanted to see how far Itachi would go for the blond.

"You bastard!" Naruto cursed, as he felt another shot of pain run through his body. He had felt that the kyuubi had given up. The kyuubi had stopped cursing him and trying to break free.

Naruto was still trying to break the walls to get to the kyuubi. He needed to get out of here. It didn't matter how.

Naruto pulled out all his chakra and tried to break it all. His scream was so loud Madara almost wanted to cover his ears.

Madara chuckled, when Naruto felt back, trying to catch his breath, while the seal only seemed to get stronger.

"You know. I shall make it easier for you, Naruto-kun." Madara said.  
Naruto didn't react.

Madara moved so he was standing next to the seal. He looked at the blond on the ground.  
"I will erase everything…" It was a whisper, but Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the Uchiha. Which was a bad move in this situation.

He noticed the mangekyou sharingan, before everything went black.  
Madara saw the blonde's eyes looking at him. He was erasing everything. Erasing his whole past, his future, his present.

Then Madara turned his normal sharingan back on.  
Naruto laid still. He was empty. Deep inside the kyuubi had felt what had happened. But he too had been affected as he felt pieces of his memory were gone. That sharingan was dangerous…

Madara crunched down a bit, so he was on Naruto's eye level. The blue eyes looked at him empty.  
Madara wondered what would happen if he changed it all. He went inside the blonde's mind which was now completely open and empty.  
he saw the cage where the kyuubi was in. the kyuubi looked up at his visitor.  
"What do you want, Uchiha." The kyuubi growled, moving closer to the gate.

Madara grinned. "Nothing much, kyuubi. I just thought. We start over again."  
Madara closed his eyes and opened them the mangekyou sharingan once again activated. This was taking a lot of chakra.

He changed the kyuubi's past and the meeting they had, making it so that he never used him against Konoha.

Then he raised his hands and released the gate, letting the kyuubi go free.  
Madara pulled himself back. He noticed the seal on the ground, it was going faster just as he thought, he grinned.  
Nothing could bound the blond here anymore, no memories nothing and with the kyuubi not sealed away in that body, the extraction was definitely going quicker.

Madara stood up, he felt Itachi and Sasuke coming close to the cabin. Time to lure them away.  
He ran outside towards the two other Uchiha's .

"They wouldn't be in time to save their precious jinchuuriki." Madara said, while he grinned.

* * *

End of this chapter :)  
And sorry for the major cliffhanger T.T  
I will make it up! Well with that sequel maybe :P  
If you guys want that, cause i can still write a good ending XD  
Have 2 endings in mind right now, kind of bad ending with sequel or a good ending and no sequel xD  
Please let me know :)

Thanks for the nice reviews ^^ And cya in the next chapter :) Will try to update it on monday ;)


	23. Chapter 23 - the Clash of the Uchiha's

Chapter 23 is up.  
Yeah I know, I am late to update once again T.T. I am sorry, but it won't be long, since we are nearing the end of this story now :)  
There can still be voted on the endings. But if I have time and suchs I might write a sequel anyway ;)

Warning: I'm awful at writing fighting scenes T.T. i think it deserves a warning o.o

Anyway enjoy this chapter ^^!

_Previous chapter:  
Naruto tries to break free from the extraction seal. While Tsunade and Konan reached Nagato, who was near dead. Itachi and Sasuke went looking for the cabin where Naruto was being kept. But Madara had erased everything from Naruto's and the kyuubi's mind and had let the kyuubi free from his seal.  
_

_Nothing could bound the blond here anymore, no memories nothing and with the kyuubi not sealed away in that body, the extraction was definitely going quicker._

_Madara stood up, he felt Itachi and Sasuke coming close to the cabin. Time to lure them away._  
_He ran outside towards the two other Uchiha's ._

_"They wouldn't be in time to save their precious jinchuuriki." Madara said, while he grinned._

* * *

**chapter 23:**

**The clash of the Uchiha's**

**Itachi and Sasuke:  
**Sasuke followed his brother, cause Itachi knew this place better than he did.  
Sasuke then felt some chakra, coming towards them.  
"Sasuke!" Itachi warned. They both knew who it was. They could tell, it was Madara.

Sasuke glared a bit. Why would he come towards them? They both stopped and then saw Madara landing in front of them. He watched them, amusement was evident in his eyes.

"So you ended up coming, Itachi?" Madara said. "Somehow I knew you would be foolish enough to come for the kyuubi container," Madara shook his head softly. Not understanding why they would go so far for the blonde.

Itachi looked at Madara. He hadn't activated any genjutsu or anything yet, but Itachi knew if they wanted to get past this point they would need to bring the other Uchiha down.  
Sasuke stood next Itachi, while watching the older raven in front of him.

Madara grinned, they were looking for an opening, anything that could get them past and to Naruto.  
"Even if you go there and find Naruto. You think I would let you get away with it, Itachi?" Madara asked, looking at Itachi. Which still didn't move.

"Even if I have to kill you here Madara. I will. If it gets me Naruto back." Itachi's sharingan flared. Madara noticed the anger in those eyes. Anger that will most likely cloud his judgement in this fight. Itachi wouldn't be able to win like this. Then Madara looked towards the younger Uchiha, standing next to Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke.

Somehow he had always being a weak Uchiha. He grew up without Uchiha's around him, so Madara couldn't blame him. "You don't have the strength to kill me, let any touch me."

Sasuke glared. Madara was sure he would win this fight easily. But Itachi wouldn't back down. Sasuke knew this and he too didn't want to back down. Naruto's life depended on them.

"And that is why you are going to lose Madara." Sasuke looked back in shock at his brother, who had said such words.

Madara simply grinned. "If you are so sure about that, come and get me then Itachi."

"Sasuke." Itachi said softly. Sasuke gave a small nod. He would only back Itachi up. They were going to fight Madara. Itachi didn't want to risk losing Sasuke while trying to save Naruto.

Sasuke took one step back, while Itachi didn't waste any time and moved towards Madara.  
With a kunai raised he attacked the elder Uchiha. Madara didn't move when he saw Itachi coming towards him. Like that attack could kill him, it couldn't even hurt him. Did Itachi really think he could win like this.

Madara stepped away sideways, when Itachi noticed this he moved too and raised his leg to kick Madara backwards. Madara grinned while he blocked that attack.

Itachi closed his eyes briefly, before opening them. Madara glared as he noticed the Mangekyo sharingan.  
"Amaterasu".

When Madara heard that Itachi was serious, since he was releasing his Amaterasu. Madara chuckled, while he too activated his mangekyo sharingan.  
"Susano" Madara's susano immediately attacked. Itachi jumped backwards away from Madara and his susano.

Sasuke watched this and jumped sideways, in one of the trees, as he watched his brother and looked for an opening in Madara's defences.  
Madara was quite clever to have countered it with his susano.

Itachi had told him a bit about madara's skills. As they were most likely the same.  
Itachi glared and tried to attack the susano with his amatersu, knowing that it would have most likely no effect at all.

Madara noticed the amaterasu touching his susano. He didn't know that it would have any effect. But if his susano was gone then it might be devastating for him. He looked at Itachi. He moved the susano's hands towards Itachi.

Sasuke noticed this and watched Itachi. But then Sasuke noticed that Itachi too had called fort his susano and blocked the attack.  
Madara chuckled. Wise move. Susano vs susano.  
"If this is all you got, then the little blond will be dead before we are finished here." Madara stated, as he watched Itachi's reaction.  
He saw no real reaction, but his eyes showed his determination. He wasn't going to let Naruto die.

Madara grinned. It was a matter of time. He just needed to make sure that Itachi wouldn't get past this point. Sasuke looked at both of them. It looked like they had forgotten about him. He moved backwards a bit and went further ahead. Itachi wanted to make sure Naruto was safe.

Itachi had asked him if he could find any opening to go ahead he needed to take it and get Naruto to safety. This was his opportunity.

Itachi felt Sasuke move. It didn't seem that Madara noticed it. Even if he did he didn't seem to mind.  
"I wonder if that's ok." Madara stated softly, as he turned his head around and felt the younger Uchiha move away from them.

He then looked back at Itachi. "Quite clever, but you didn't think he would get near the cabin would you?" Itachi glared. Of course Madara had prepared something. He was an Uchiha after all. And a careful one it seemed.

Sasuke reached a small open place. He saw a cabin and felt incredible chakra coming out of it. The kyuubi's chakra.  
Sasuke moved forward. He was a bit careful now. He didn't know if Madara would have set up some traps around the cabin.

When Sasuke finally reached the door, he slowly opened it. When he had opened it completely everything went black.

Madara felt that his jutsu at the cabin was being activated, while he pulled Itachi's susano backwards who had attacked his.

They were fools thinking that they could win this fight. Itachi moved his hands while he backed away and created a big fireball that went straight to madara. Madara's susano took the blow. Madara's eyes widened when he felt Itachi moving towards him again. The susano's clashed. Madara felt the force behind Itachi's susano. It was quite amazing, but not enough.

Madara looked down back at Itachi. Then he saw those flames of Amaterasu forming again. Itachi was really going in the for the kill. His anger and all other emotions were visible in his eyes.

Madara grinned. "Love is a weakness, Itachi… you will lose. No matter what you do."  
"I won't let you take Naruto's life." Itachi simply said.

Madara shook his head and closed his eyes. "That's not what I meant. But if your brother ever comes out of my genjutsu then maybe you will find out."  
Itachi glared. So he had set up a trap and Sasuke had fallen into it. This couldn't get any worse.

"If you fight for love, you will always lose. And that is what creates this circle of hatred. Don't you agree Itachi?"

Itachi glared at the elder, knowing how he thought about this all. "I would have rather loved and lost it, then living as a corpse like you, Madara."  
Madara chuckled. "So I am corpse then. You don't think I don't feel anything?" Madara closed his eyes. "Even I have feelings, Itachi. So that is rather harsh isn't it." Madara said while he grinned.

"It's the hard truth. The person I see standing before me right now, has discarded all his feelings." Itachi stated.

Madara didn't react at these words, but then a small smile was formed on his face. "I guess that's true. But with no love, I feel no pain, I feel no hatred."

Itachi glared. "You feel nothing Madara." Itachi almost spat. "You could kill thousands of people and not even care about them or their families at home. It is you, who is a monster. And not Naruto."

Madara's smile faded as he watched Itachi. "And because I am a monster, you will never be able to win… how do you expect to win against a monster."

Itachi looked at Madara and to his susano, his amaterasu was still around it, engulfing them both. But it didn't change anything. His amaterasu was not strong enough to go past the susano's.

"You have no way to win. I am sure you realize that by now." Madara stated, pulling Itachi's thoughts back towards the raven in front of him.

Itachi pulled back a bit and then let his susano attack Madara/Madara's susano again.  
He needed one damn opening. If only Madara let his guard down for one second it could be enough.

He hoped Sasuke had better luck. If Sasuke could get free of that genjutsu then he could reach Naruto.

"Itachi!" Someone screamed. Itachi's eyes widened a bit. That voice it was Tsunade's. With all the trees down because of the fight. he looked at her. Next to her was Konan and another male which Itachi didn't recognize, but when he noticed the rinnegan he assumed it was Pain-sama.

Itachi turned his eyes back at Madara, who looked at the other's. "It seems we got company." Madara looked back at Itachi, a grin on his face.

Itachi had made one mistake. To let the younger Uchiha go ahead. All alone and how weak he was. He wasn't able to completely counter the genjutsu.

The others moved slightly closer to the two Uchiha's. "I'm sorry we weren't able to save Naruto, Itachi." Nagato said softly. Itachi didn't react. " We will save him now." Konan said as she walked forward.

With them around maybe Itachi could find an opening in Madara's defences.  
He saw many paper pieces flying and encircling the susano in front of him. Tsunade walked forward too. "Go Itachi, you must go and find Naruto."

Madara looked at them all. He had felt the younger Uchiha was starting to counter his genjutsu. But he knew they would be heartbroken if they found out what had happened to Naruto. But he briefly wondered if he needed to get back to the cabin. But he doubted they would let him leave. he grinned a bit, altho it went unnoticed by the other's present, because of the flying papers from Konan that surrounded his susano.

Itachi looked at the Hokage, she knew they were going to fight against Madara. If Madara wanted they would be dead by now though.

Itachi saw that the susano moved as all the flying papers were discarded around it or destroyed.  
Nagato moved forward although his body was a bit weak, he pushed Madara away. Itachi saw that for one moment his susano flared.

His amaterasu was still around it, weakening it. They could win this. But he knew that he needed to go to Sasuke and Naruto. He didn't know how it ended with his younger brother. He would surely kill Madara if he had hurt any of them.

"Itachi, go now!" Nagato screamed at him. Itachi looked at Madara. Tsunade was attacking him, getting his attention. They all created this opening so he could get to Naruto. "Thanks." He slowly murmured, but Nagato still heard it and smiled a bit.

Itachi jumped forward, towards the cabin and where Sasuke and Naruto were.  
He didn't know if they could take down Madara, but right now he was more worried about Sasuke and Naruto.

**Sasuke:  
** After some time, Sasuke felt that he finally countered the genjutsu.  
After regaining his breath he looked up. He saw a seal on the ground, but Naruto was nowhere to be found. "What the.." Sasuke said, while he walked further in.

Sasuke looked down at the seal. It was most likely used for extraction the kyuubi, but why was Naruto nowhere to be found. Sasuke looked back. He remembered when he walked in he had felt the kyuubi's chakra. So Naruto had to be here. But if he had been caught in the genjutsu before that, there was no guarantee.

"Dammit. Where the hell did you go too Naruto." Sasuke cursed.  
As he ran back outside and looked around, trying to find any traces left of the kyuubi's chakra, since it would be easy to find it's chakra. But he found none at all.

In the distance he could hear sounds from fighting. But then he felt his brother coming closer, Sasuke's eyes widened a bit at this. Then who was fighting madara? The Hokage and the Akatsuki nin?

Sasuke jumped forward, going to his brother.  
"Sasuke!" Itachi screamed, when he saw the younger one.

"Itachi. Naruto isn't in the cabin anymore." Sasuke said, while he jumped back towards Madara.

Itachi looked at his brother's back. Itachi then looked back at the place, he was near the cabin and he jumped forward. When he saw the cabin and indeed noticed the seal, he knew this was the place Madara had showed. This was where Naruto had been.

He felt chakra inside there. A lot. And it wasn't Naruto's. It was the kyuubi's…

Itachi glared, and closed his eyes. Were they too late. Was Naruto gone. But that didn't explain why there was no body at all. Itachi backed away from the cabin and he immediately ran after Sasuke.

When he reached the fighting site again. He felt Sasuke's anger, directed towards Madara.  
The other's seemed in shock and Madara showed no emotion at all.

"Tell us where he is dammit!" Sasuke screamed at Madara. "Where have you hidden him, you bastard!?"

Madara didn't reply, he just stood there, then he noticed Itachi was back too. When Itachi saw those eyes looking at him, he noticed something wasn't quite right.

Sasuke felt that Madara's attention was away from him and he turned around and saw Itachi standing behind him. Itachi saw tears in his otouto's eyes. He felt like crying too, but he didn't show it. Naruto wasn't dead, it couldn't be. There was no body.

Madara chuckled. Everyone looked back at him. Sasuke glared at the elder Uchiha.  
"I bet there was no body right?"  
Sasuke stepped forward. He wanted to kill the other Uchiha.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke didn't think straight anymore and created a chidori, charging for Madara.  
"Sasuke no!" Itachi warned, but he saw Sasuke moving forward ignoring his warning.  
Tsunade noticed this too and her eyes widened. But then everything seemed to stop. Sasuke stopped, his eyes widened. Madara moved his eyes towards the place where he felt the familiar chakra.

Sasuke followed the gaze of the other Uchiha. "Naruto…?" Sasuke asked, not feeling certain. Since the other's chakra seemed messed up.

the figure moved forward, his eyes were looking at the ground. Madara knew there was only one possible explanation. The kyuubi has taken over. He had erased everything from Naruto. Naruto was gone.

Itachi moved forward, so he was standing next to his brother. He looked at the blond in front of him. This wasn't Naruto. He felt the kyuubi's chakra, leaking out of the body. It was Naruto's body. But it felt like Naruto was far gone.

Sasuke moved forwards. " Naruto!" He tried again, knowing it wouldn't made a difference at all.  
The blond male in front of him didn't move at all.

Madara moved forward. "Kyuubi?" He asked.  
The blond male moved and looked up. Itachi cringed when he saw red instead of blue eyes.

Sasuke backed away and looked at Itachi. Who also seemed hurt and shocked by this.  
Naruto's eyes moved towards the elder Uchiha.

"Madara-sama?" He asked slowly. Madara grinned. It seemed that his genjutsu had worked.  
Everyone was taken aback by how he had addressed the other Uchiha.

"Don't worry. I am sure you have a little headache right." Madara asked, while he smiled a bit.  
The kyuubi grinned a bit, while he grabbed his head. "A little bit." Was his reply.

Madara looked at Itachi. Sasuke shook his head. What had happened. The kyuubi seemed close to Madara.  
"I got free from that seal in that small cabin…" The kyuubi said softly.

"Ah. Good. Shall we go then?" Madara said. Knowing it was better to leave this place.  
"Do you think we would let you get away?" Tsunade said, moving forward towards the Uchiha.

Naruto's body moved and he stood between Madara and Tsunade in. Nagato's eyes widened, as did Konan's. Tsunade stopped and looked at the small blond in front of her. those red eyes staring back at her, daring her to move closer towards Madara.

Madara grinned, while he watched the young boy protecting him. Then he looked back at the other two at his other side. Sasuke stood there, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to feel.

Itachi looked quite the same.  
"I think you know what I mean now. Itachi?" Madara asked. The young blond looked back at Madara and then towards the other two.

"Naruto could always control the kyuubi. At least his body had always been his." Tsunade stated.  
"So you going to explain what you did to him now, uchiha!?"

Madara looked back at the hokage. They all seemed to want the small blond back.  
"I will say only this. Uzumaki Naruto is gone." Madara said.

"I don't believe that!" Sasuke screamed.

Madara grinned looking back at Sasuke. "Well let's say only his body is still here."

Sasuke glared. Only his body…  
"What have you done?" a cold voice asked.

The blond boy who had been looking at Tsunade for in case she would try to attack Madara again, looked back when he heard that voice.

Itachi glared, he noticed that the blond male had reacted to his voice or to what he had said. Itachi didn't know.

Madara grinned. "There are more ways to break a person than you could possible know. What would you think if I was capable of changing people's memories."  
Sasuke's eyes widened.  
"Changing people's memories…?"

"That's right". Madara replied.  
The kyuubi moved forward a bit and looked straight back at one raven, his long hair in a ponytail, an Akatsuki cloak surrounding him. He felt familiar. An Uchiha, just like his master Madara.

Itachi noticed that the young blond was staring at him. It only went unnoticed by Madara.  
Tsunade looked back at Konan and Nagato, they too noticed a small change in the way Naruto had moved. He had reacted to Itachi.

"You are wrong. Even if you change people's memories. There is something you can never change." Itachi replied.

Madara looked at him. "And what would that be, Itachi?"  
"People's feelings." Itachi replied, still looking at those red eyes. He so wanted to change them back to blue. Those blue eyes he had fallen in love with.

Madara glared a bit and then followed Itachi's gaze. He then noticed that the kyuubi was acting strange.

"Kyuubi?" Madara asked, pulling his attention back to him.  
The young male looked up. "We leave now." Madara reached out his hand to grab Naruto's arm.

The kyuubi gripped his wrist instead. "Don't touch me." He threatened.  
"You! You need to listen to my commands, not the other way around." Madara threatened back.

The kyuubi watched those eyes, that sharingan. The kyuubi felt the person in his mind. The person that was stuck there. Somehow he knew that was Naruto. This body. It didn't seem his body. His mind couldn't understand.

In his mind he saw all these memories, together with the elder Uchiha. He had followed this male everywhere. And those memories seemed far away. Too far… like it wasn't real.  
The boy inside his mind, seemed more lost.

"You are going to challenge me, kyuubi?" Madara asked, his sharingan flaring dangerously.

The kyuubi didn't reply. His hand was still around the other's wrist. And he put a little more pressure there, as he glared up. "Something isn't right." The kyuubi snarled.

Itachi and Sasuke watched this. They didn't know what exactly had happened. No one of them did.  
Madara had pulled some strings and it seemed that even the kyuubi didn't know everything about it.

The kyuubi felt himself pulled back into his mind. The boy was sitting up now, when he looked up he noticed blue eyes. "Who are you…?" the voice asked.

"I am the kyuubi." He replied, moving forward to the bars. He touched them and looked down at the small blond. That body outside was his. "And you?"

Blue eyes looked down again. "I don't know…" was the soft reply he got.  
"You seem down." The kyuubi said, while he moved down, also sitting on the ground.

The kyuubi looked around. This place… he looked up at the seal that held down the gates. Something was terribly wrong.

"I have lost my mind. I can't remember anything." The kyuubi looked back.  
"What do you remember though. There must be something, even a small detail." The kyuubi said.

The young blond looked up. His eyes empty, dull. "Nothing… like I said I remember nothing."  
The kyuubi sighed. This was going to be hard. "Shall I show you what's outside."

The blond male looked curious. "Outside?" he asked. He looked around, wondering where outside even was.

"Yeah just watch." The kyuubi pulled the young male with him, hoping that he would remember something.

The kyuubi still looked at Madara. Madara finally pulled his arm free from the kyuubi's grip, as the kyuubi backed down a bit.

His red eyes looked at the elder Uchiha then moved towards the blond female, with the two Akatsuki members next to her. then he moved his eyes towards the two other Uchiha.

He hoped deep down inside the blond would recognize something, any of the people around him, except Madara of course.

His gaze went back to Madara, who only looked at him. He lost interest of it all it seemed. His eyes glared a bit at the kyuubi in front of him.

"Time for you to learn who is your master." Madara said, while he once again activated his mangekyo sharingan.

The blonde's red eyes widened, as he also heard a scream deep down inside him.

* * *

End of this chapter ^^  
Sorry that I was so late with updating once again!  
We will be nearing the end! So far I only have two votes on the ending.  
Good ending both of them! Let me know what you want, next chapter will be the last one.

It's a miracle xD I actually have finished a story then lol…


	24. Chapter 24 - Inside the Darkness

Chapter 24 is up :)!  
Last chapter right :P so enjoy xD  
Not much to say right now o.o

* * *

_Previous chapter:  
While Itachi and Madara fight, Sasuke runs towards the cabin where Naruto was kept, except that it was empty. Coming back to the fighting scene where Tsunade, Konan and also Nagato seemed to be too. The kyuubi in control of Naruto's body shocks them all. _

**Chapter 24:  
Inside the Darkness**

Naruto:

Everything was turning, turning around. He looked up. Nothing. Everything was black and still it felt like everything around him was moving. A hurricane…

He looked at his feet, seeing nothing. It didn't matter where he looked he didn't see anything at all.  
He closed his eyes, black too. Nothing. I see nothing, I feel nothing. I am nothing…

_"And you?"_  
A voice… asking him something..? And you?  
_"I am the kyuubi."_

The blond turned around, trying to find the source of that voice.  
It was something that didn't belong in here. That voice was something, a person. Kyuubi..?  
_  
"I don't know…"_, another voice said. Where did those voices came from, everything was black. He tried to follow the sound of those voices. He needed to find something, anything.

_"You seem down…."  
_Down..? I am nothing. I can't seem or be down.

_"I have lost my mind…" _  
Yeah, I did lose my mind. I lost everything. I don't even know if I was really alive… alive..?

_"I can't remember anything." _The young male stopped and looked around. The voices were getting clearer. Was he reaching those people.

_"What do you remember though. There must be something, even a small detail."  
_Remember… nothing. The young male crunched down. He remembered nothing. This place it seemed to have no time. He didn't know how long he had been here. He didn't know anything. That person didn't understand him.

_"Nothing… like I said I remember nothing."  
_The young males eyes widened… his reply had been the same. Nothing. They both remembered nothing.

_"Shall I show you what's outside."  
_The young blond stood up. Outside. Not in here.

_"Outside?"  
_The young male looked up at the places from where he heard these voices. He wanted to go outside. Away from this darkness. The young blond started running. But nothing changed. The darkness stayed, surrounding him, leaving him all alone.

_"Yeah just watch." _  
Watch? Watch where… there was nothing to see.

He looked around, nothing. Everything was dark, black.  
The blond closed his eyes and sighed. It was too good to be true. He sat down. There was nothing else he could do. He would never escape this place. Even if he did what was outside there. He looked up. Still he wished to be free, this couldn't be life.

It was wrong, something was terribly wrong…  
_"Time for you to learn who is your master."_ A voice said. The young male didn't recognize the cold voice that had somehow found its way in. his eyes widened. He felt something. Fear. He was afraid.

Afraid of that voice, of that person. Then he noticed two eyes, looking down upon him. Red eyes, with black…

He felt caught. He grabbed his head and wished he could hide somewhere, anywhere, as he left out a scream.

**Outside Naruto's mind:  
**The kyuubi fell down on his knees. He felt that the genjutsu hadn't been directed towards him.  
Towards the young blond, inside his mind. He had heard that scream, it was full of fear. That boy who hadn't showed any emotion had screamed out of fear.

The kyuubi looked up and glared. Madara was taken aback by this. The kyuubi didn't seem to be affected. "You bastard!" The kyuubi snarled, as he attacked the male. Madara put his susano back up, while he tried to find out what had went wrong.

The kyuubi's fist reached the barrier of the susano. The kyuubi glared at the person inside.  
Itachi moved forward, crushing Madara's defences, as he broke the susano down, before it was completely created.

The kyuubi noticed this immediately and attacked once again, hitting the elder Uchiha full in the face. Madara felt the fist reaching his face as the impact of it pushed him back, he felt several trees breaking down on his back in the process. When he stood back up the Kyuubi was in front of him again as he was grabbed by his neck. Itachi and the others followed them.

Madara felt this his neck could be crushed under the strength of the kyuubi's grip and he swiftly kicked the other back. The kyuubi grabbed his stomach and looked back up at the raven.

The kyuubi then crouched down as he opened his mouth, a small ball full of chakra was formed.  
Madara glared as he put his susano back up, brazing himself for the impact of the tailed beats bomb.

When it hit Madara felt the impact was great on his susano, but it somehow managed to withstand the attack.

When the smoke cleared he did noticed that his susano had taken a big blow as some parts were falling apart. When he felt Itachi's chakra next to him, he wanted to immediately counter what attack the other Uchiha had in store. But there come no attack. When the smoke was gone completely Madara noticed Itachi standing there watching him.

"I had warned you… feelings never change." Was the only thing he said. Then Madara felt the kyuubi's chakra flaring up again. He looked back in front of him and noticed the kyuubi charging at him, a rasengan in his hand. Although it was slightly different and bigger than Naruto's.

Madara's eyes widened slightly. How did this happen. What had he done wrong in this process. Feelings…?

Madara jumped backwards a bit, knowing that his susano wouldn't be able to withstand that attack. The kyuubi's red eyes glared at him as he moved closer, but before Madara could react, he saw the kyuubi disappear from his eyes.

Then he felt the chakra behind him. The kyuubi was quick, nothing to say about that. Madara grinned. But still Naruto was gone. They would never reach him. He never thought he would fail. He closed his eyes, before feeling the impact on his body, as he felt everything turning into dust around him.

This wasn't the end. He wouldn't let it end like this. The grin never disappeared as he felt the attack.  
Itachi noticed it and wondered if Madara still had something on his sleeve, but when he saw that the whole body was crumbling under the impact of the attack he doubted Madara would have survived it.

The kyuubi landed and stood up, looking at his surroundings. Itachi moved forwards towards, the kyuubi eyed him, wondering what the other Uchiha wanted.

"Can you bring Naruto-kun back?" Itachi asked.  
"You mean that blond boy?" Itachi only nodded. Everyone looked at the kyuubi.

"You don't want him back, Uchiha." The kyuubi stated, as he watched his reactions. Itachi glared a bit.  
"I want him back. And if can give him back, you are going to give him back. That body is his, after all." Itachi stated.

The kyuubi noticed those feelings in those eyes. "You can't reach him…" Was the reply the Uchiha got.

Itachi looked a bit taken aback, before asking: "What do you mean?" The kyuubi shrugged.  
"His mind is somewhere else it seems. He doesn't know anything. He feels nothing." The kyuubi looked back up at Itachi.

"The only time he felt something was when Madara-sama used his mangekyo sharingan on us." Itachi looked down, thinking. What could Madara have done, to have this kind of effect.

"Let us return to Konoha first." Tsunade said, breaking through Itachi's thinking. Nagato sighed.

The kyuubi looked at them all. It felt like they all had come here to safe them, no. to save that blond boy…

The kyuubi looked away and walked away. "Where are you going?" Itachi asked.  
"I'm leaving." The kyuubi replied, while he looked over his shoulder.  
Itachi glared. And the kyuubi had a feeling the other didn't want him to leave with this body.

The kyuubi grinned, while he walked back towards the raven. "Something wrong, Uchiha?" He asked, standing just in front of Itachi. Itachi didn't reply.

"Give me access to your mind." Itachi said softly.  
The red eyes widened at that statement. "You love that kid don't you?"

"More than you could ever know.." Itachi replied. The kyuubi closed his eyes.  
"You will get hurt you know. I bet it was all Madara's plans."

Sasuke looked at both of them. "Itachi..?" He asked softly.  
Itachi looked back at Sasuke. "Let me go and check." Sasuke said then.

The kyuubi looked at the other Uchiha.  
"If you don't love him, it wouldn't hurt so bad. But let's just say his state is kind of messed up."

Itachi looked at the blond boy in front of him. He wanted Naruto back, right now he didn't care for anything else. Itachi grabbed the blonde's shoulders. The kyuubi looked back up at the Uchiha.

The kyuubi wanted the truth. Maybe he would find out about it this way. If they could reach the blond then maybe there was hope. He knew his memories were changed, and it seemed like the blonde's memories were gone. Madara erased his memories… of course the raven in front of him would get hurt.

His boyfriend had forgotten completely about him.  
he saw the raven close his eyes. He heard the other Uchiha screaming Itachi's name, then he saw the mangekyo sharingan.

Itachi looked around, he saw a giant gate. He supposed that is where the kyuubi was once in. walking towards it he noticed a small person sitting there.

"Naruto-kun?" He asked softly. The young male looked up. But what Itachi saw shocked him more than he could ever have known. Never… never had he seen these blue eyes in front of him so empty, so lost…

"Who are you?" the boy asked, not moving at all.  
Itachi's eyes widened a bit. "Who I am?" Itachi replied, making sure he had understand the question. He couldn't believe this. Had Naruto forgotten about him.

Itachi walked forwards so he was near the bars, he looked at the boy who looked up at him.  
"Yeah, I asked you who you are." The boy said.  
The boy then looked down again to his hands and the ground.  
Itachi closed his eyes, while he too looked down.

"I warned you…" A voice said behind him. Itachi turned around. The kyuubi, but he was in his demon state now, his 9 tails moving behind him. But he didn't seem to want to attack him.

"You knew..?" Itachi asked.

The kyuubi moved closer as he too looked at the small boy behind the bars. "Well, given that I somehow knew Madara changed my memories. And by talking to him I noticed he didn't know anything at all. I assumed Madara had erased all of his memories."

Itachi let out a soft sigh he didn't knew he was holding. The kyuubi noticed the small distress in the Uchiha. Although Uchiha's rarely showed those signs.  
The kyuubi then knew that the blond boy inside here meant a lot to him.

"Your name, Uchiha?" The kyuubi asked, still looking at the blond.  
Itachi looked down to the nine-tails next to him. "Uchiha Itachi." He replied before looking back to the blond.

"You think you can reach him?" The kyuubi then asked as it turned around and started walking away. Itachi's eyes followed the kyuubi as it retreated from this place.

When Itachi looked back he noticed the blond was looking up at him.  
"What do you want from me?"

Itachi moved down a bit and touched the bars as he looked back into those blue eyes. "I want you back, Uzumaki Naruto.."

The blond didn't reply or move at all. "Uzumaki… Naruto…?" He asked.  
"Yeah, that's who you are." Itachi smiled a bit, although it was forced. He really wanted Naruto back. But he did indeed wonder. Could he reach him? Could he reach a person whose memories were erased…

"I don't remember…" the blond replied, while he went back to looking at his hands.  
"It's ok. Don't force it." Itachi said softly, while trying to keep his own emotions in check.

"You are nice…" Itachi was taken aback by that statement.  
"You have the same eyes… but I don't fear you."

Itachi knew he was talking about Madara. "I would never hurt you in any way, Naruto. I always wanted you to be happy."

The blond didn't react. After some time Itachi moved and walked away.  
"You are coming back to visit me…?"  
Itachi stopped and looked back, he noticed the blond had moved and was standing near the bars now.

Itachi smiled. "Yes of course. I would always come back for you."

When the raven had left. The blond looked at the empty space where he had been. He touched the bars the raven had touched. Light… light inside this darkness.

**Outside:  
**The kyuubi blinked a few times when he felt that the Uchiha had left his mind. Itachi let him go and turned around. Nagato who was sitting against a tree looked up. Sasuke and the others also noticed that Itachi was back.

Everyone stayed silent. The kyuubi sighed and he grabbed his hair with his hand. "No progress I assume?" He asked.

"Did he ever move when you were there?" Itachi asked. Remembering how Naruto hadn't moved till the last second. The kyuubi looked up at the raven's back.  
"No, he always sat in that same spot." The kyuubi replied.

Itachi looked up. "In that case we made progress." The kyuubi looked at him, wondering what the raven meant.  
Itachi then turned around. "Would you please come with us to Konoha?" Itachi asked. "I promised him I would be back when he asked me if I would ever return."

The kyuubi crossed his hands over his chest and glared at the raven. "And you don't even think about the fact to ask me about this?" Itachi noticed the kyuubi was looking annoyed, but he had a feeling the kyuubi too wanted to know the truth. The memories that had been erased or replaced.

The kyuubi shook his head. "I got one question though." Itachi and the other looked at him.  
The kyuubi looked down. "My past. The past I know now is most likely wrong." He looked back up at the Uchiha. "Could you tell me about my real past?"

Itachi looked at him. Those red eyes that were more demanding an answers than asking.  
"The truth hurts, I hope you realize that." Itachi said as he turned around.

"You were sealed inside Naruto. You were behind those bars since Naruto was born, before that Madara used you to try and destroy Konoha. That is your true past."

"I see…" Was the reply Itachi got. "What about his past then? I was sealed inside his body."

Itachi looked down, remembering the first time he laid his eyes upon the younger blond. Those eyes that concealed everything. That smile that hid everything. Those villagers that hated him…  
Would Naruto want that past back.

When the raven didn't reply, the kyuubi knew it would have been better if he hadn't asked.  
"Forget I asked." The kyuubi said then. He looked at the others.

Tsunade looked at the kyuubi. "I will come with you guys if that is what you want." The kyuubi said.  
"Thank you." Tsunade said, smiling a bit.

The kyuubi walked towards them, when he heard the Uchiha's voice.  
"His past…" The kyuubi stopped and looked at the raven who seemed deep in thought.

"Itachi.." Nagato said softly.  
Itachi looked up at them. He smiled sadly. "I bet he doesn't want those memories to return."  
the kyuubi turned around and looked down. "He got judged because I was inside his body?"

"Yes." Itachi replied. The kyuubi looked back up at the raven. "You accepted him, all of him." The kyuubi moved towards the raven, stopping in front of him.

"Yeah, I accepted and loved all of him." The kyuubi closed his eyes for one second. When he opened them again he did something that shocked them all. He moved forward, grabbing Itachi's neck as he pulled the raven towards him, crushing their lips together.

Itachi was shocked as he felt those lips. They felt familiar and yet so different. Because it wasn't Naruto… Itachi grabbed the shoulders and pushed him away, his sharingan flaring to life as he watched the kyuubi in front of him.

Sasuke had also jumped forward but Tsunade had stopped him from almost killing the kyuubi.  
"Those lips. This body remembers you." The kyuubi stated as he walked away.

Itachi only glared, although it softened a bit at the words the kyuubi had said.  
Sasuke too stopped struggling as he had heard those words.

"Let's go. To Konoha." The kyuubi said. He turned around. "Let's go home." Itachi looked at the blond. Itachi then remembered. None of them had said, that Naruto had lived in Konoha. Itachi glared at the kyuubi and noticed that his eyes looked different, more distant. When the kyuubi looked back at the raven, they stared at each other.

The kyuubi grinned. Uchiha's were so clever.  
"You.." Itachi said softly.  
The grin on Naruto's face widened. " You gave me my memories back. And I am glad I got to kill that bastard of an Uchiha."

"You have your memories back?" Sasuke asked, moving forward slowly.  
The kyuubi closed his eyes. He saw how he had fought with Konoha, and the fourth Hokage, who had sealed him inside a new-born. Uzumaki Naruto, aka the boy who has lost his memories.

"Then there is hope for Naruto's memories." Tsunade said, a small smile on her face as she watched towards Itachi. Itachi's face didn't show any emotion at that moment. Sasuke noticed that too.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked. The kyuubi watched the elder Uchiha too. Itachi closed his eyes and when he opened them again he seemed to be back to normal.  
"Anyway let's go." Itachi said, as he started walking. The others were starting to move too. Konan helped Nagato back up and supported him.  
"Konan please escort Nagato back right now. He is too weak to travel." Tsunade stated.

Konan gave small nod. Nagato didn't even reply. He knew he was weak right now.  
Papers started flying around them as they disappeared.

Tsunade looked back at the Kyuubi and the two Uchiha's. "Let's move quickly." Tsunade said. Knowing they were all ninja's who could move rather quick anyway.

Tsunade jumped ahead of them. Sasuke followed, but he stopped for one second when he noticed that his brother and the kyuubi hadn't start moving yet. "Sasuke, come" Tsunade said.

Sasuke turned his head away from them, knowing they would follow anyway.

Itachi looked at the blond in front of him. He couldn't get used to these red eyes. Then he too jumped forward, following the other two.  
"Uchiha." Itachi stopped and looked back. Then he noticed that those red eyes seemed a bit hurt.

"Hm?" the kyuubi looked back up and walked over to him. Itachi didn't move.  
"I want a body too…" The kyuubi said softly. Then the kyuubi walked past him and jumped after the others, leaving Itachi behind to register what just happened.

The kyuubi wanted a body… Itachi's eyes widened. Naruto's body!?

* * *

End of this chapter and end of the story xD!

Nah am kidding o.o no worries :P  
the chapter became a bit longer than I had thought lol. Next chapter is the last one.  
With a good ending and I kept the end kind of open, so I can always write a sequel :)  
Let me know if you want one and with time I might write one ;)

Cya in the next chapter ^^


	25. Chapter 25 - Feelings Never Change

So this will be the last chapter of What the Future Holds.  
I want to thank everyone for reviewing/following and liking this story ^^! Because of you I still finished this story :) Altho it took some time, I finished my first story xD

Anyway enjoy this last part :)!

* * *

_Previous chapter:  
Naruto wanders around in a place full of darkness, while he tried to find his way back.  
While the kyuubi manage to kill Madara. Then everyone finds out about what Madara had truly done to Naruto and the kyuubi._

_"Hm?" the kyuubi looked back up and walked over to him. Itachi didn't move._  
_"I want a body too…" The kyuubi said softly. Then the kyuubi walked past him and jumped after the others, leaving Itachi behind to register what just happened._

_The kyuubi wanted a body… Itachi's eyes widened. Naruto's body!?_

**Chapter 25:  
Feelings never change  
**  
**Inside Naruto's mind:  
**The blond male was lying on his back. His eyes had been closed, his throat had hurt. He remembered screaming. It had felt like his lungs were burning. He remembered seeing those eyes.

Those eyes that promised hurt, promised pain. And yet he didn't feel all that, he felt scared. Outside… those eyes were outside of this place. He stretched out his hand as he watched towards where the sky should be. If those eyes were outside, then maybe it wasn't safe outside.

_"Naruto-kun…?"  
_The blue eyes widened, his thoughts stopping. Another voice, he didn't recognize it. It was different than the other voice he had heard though. He sat up a bit and looked around. Of course he didn't see anything. Everything was dark. How many people were out there.

_"Who are you?" _ The young male recognized that voice, that empty voice that seemed to say anything that was on his mind.  
_"Who I am?" _the other voice asked. He could hear the shock in his voice. A person he should have recognized…

The blond stood up and tried to look around again. He wanted to see those people. He didn't want to be all alone anymore.  
"_Yeah, I asked you who you are." _Naruto turned to try and find any source, but he couldn't find anything. If only the people would stay and keep talking, he might be able to find a way out.

"_I warned you…"_ The young boy recognized that voice. That person was here before.

"_You knew..?" _Walking around the dark place, he followed the conversation outside. He was curious, something seemed to be happening.

"_Well, given that I somehow knew Madara changed my memories. And by talking to him I noticed he didn't know anything at all. I assumed Madara had erased all of his memories."  
_  
Erased… memories could be erased.  
_"Your name, Uchiha?"_  
Uchiha…? The blue eyes closed. Uchiha. He slowly opened them again.  
_"Uchiha Itachi."  
_Uchiha Itachi… blue eyes widened for one sec, before returning to their dull state. Itachi. It felt like somewhere somehow he knew that name.

_"You think you can reach him?" _  
Him? Who were they talking about. The blond looked around. That other voice, the voice that said anything in his mind had been quiet. Did that person leave.

_"What do you want from me?"_  
Turning around he looked at the place where he heard the voice. But it seemed to echo throughout this whole place. That person hadn't left though. 3 persons were out there. He wanted to reach them. To see that he was not alone.  
_"I want you back, Uzumaki Naruto.." _  
The blond's eyes looked around. He saw some light, slowly walking towards he wondered how there was light in this darkness.

_"Uzumaki… Naruto…?"_ The blond looked up and stopped. When he looked back at the light he noticed it was gone.

"_Yeah, that's who you are." _Who I am? Uzumaki Naruto. Then he noticed the light was returning although it seemed smaller than first. He began to ran towards it, but it felt like it kept moving away from him. It stayed out of reach.  
_"I don't remember…"  
"It's ok. Don't force it."_

Those voices were getting clearer, that light was a way out. He kept running and running, trying to reach it. But when he stopped he noticed that he didn't get closer at all. He fell on his knees. Impossible. This place had no way out.

"_You are nice…You have the same eyes… but I don't fear you."_  
eyes. Same eyes. Red eyes, with black. No fear. The blond looked up. The light was still there. He stretched out his hand. "I want out…" He whispered.

_"I would never hurt you in any way, Naruto. I always wanted you to be happy." _  
Naruto. The blond slowly stood up and walked towards the light, with his hand outstretched he tried to reach it. But he once again noticed it seemed to move away from him.

_"You are coming back to visit me…?" _ the voice outside asked.  
The blond slowly started to fall to his knees again, his hands grabbing his head. "Please. Don't leave me alone…"

_"Yes of course. I would always come back for you."_  
The boy looked up. That light grew bigger. That person, he could see him from this darkness. Tears run from his eyes as he watched the light fade. He would come back. Surely he would. He said so himself.  
The blond closed his eyes and let his body fell as he lied on his side. He would never be alone again.

**Konoha:  
**They had reach Konoha after some time travelling. They were all back in the Hokage's office. Nagato had received treatment and was also standing next to Itachi and Konan. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, while the kyuubi was standing near the wall. Sasuke was standing near the kyuubi, not really trusting it.

Everyone was silent. They all had trouble believing that Naruto's memories were completely erased. But Itachi had said it himself. The kyuubi had noticed some differences in the boy's behaviour, but he didn't say anything about it. He knew somehow the raven had indeed reached him. But for now nothing was certain.

"It will be difficult, breaking this. We don't know what exact jutsu Madara used to change their memories." Tsunade said, while she was looking through some papers on her desk. When they had returned she immediately pulled out all kinds of scrolls relating to mangekyo sharingans and several jutsus/genjutsus.

They were trying to find a way to break the jutsu. They had been back for one day now. When Jiraiya had learned of the situation he left immediately, of course he was going to try and find any information too.

Tsunade sighed, as she closed her eyes and shoved some scrolls away. Itachi knew they weren't allowed to look in these scrolls, some or most of them were dangerous jutsus and forbidden too. Itachi walked towards the desk though and grabbed some scrolls.  
Tsunade looked up, but she knew he only wanted to help. So she gave a small smile and a nod, giving her approval.  
Itachi gave a nod as he walked towards the couch and began to read some scrolls.

The kyuubi looked at the raven, going through the scrolls. He knew the raven had heard his words, but no of them had said anything else about it. Sasuke noticed the kyuubi glaring at his brother. He knew something had happened when they had left them behind for one second. Itachi didn't want to say anything about it and he didn't even think about asking the kyuubi.

Nagato had moved towards Itachi and Konan had followed his example, also helping looking through the scrolls. The kyuubi moved forward, walking towards the door and sighed.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Sasuke said. Everyone looked up the kyuubi looked back at the younger Uchiha. He grinned. "Outside, wanna come with me then?"

Sasuke glared. "Sasuke, go with him, but don't kill each other." Itachi said, before looking back at the scrolls. The kyuubi gave a small shrug as he moved out of the room. Sasuke took one last glance at his brother, he had a feeling they couldn't leave the kyuubi alone right now, so he simply followed.

"Didn't think you would come." The kyuubi said as he felt the other closing in on him.  
"I think it is a bad move leaving you alone." The kyuubi grinned, but it went unnoticed.

"And you think it is wise that you alone follow me?" Sasuke didn't answer as they left the building and walked towards the training grounds. The kyuubi didn't want to face any people. He had seen those stares when he had entered. Of course they had known the blond was a jinchuuriki and now he clearly had changed. They knew who had entered the town. The tailed beast, kyuubi.

"I killed off Madara, remember." The kyuubi said as he stopped at the training grounds and turned around to face the other.

Sasuke didn't react, he simply watched the blond. He didn't like those red eyes. This person in front of him was so different than Naruto. It was so wrong.

The kyuubi was annoyed that the Uchiha didn't react at all. "Cat got your tongue?" he snarled at the raven. Sasuke was taken aback a bit. The kyuubi grinned, when he noticed the reaction of the Uchiha.

"Tell me. Uchiha." The kyuubi said then.  
"What?" Sasuke said, clearly annoyed right now.  
"Why does that sweet brother of yours want to save that boy so badly?" The kyuubi asked, not breaking eye contact, his head a bit sideways. He looked seriously curious and intrigued.

"Simply, cause he loves him." Sasuke said. "And what about you? Do you love him?"  
Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. He had never thought that way about Naruto before, best friends ok and they kind of stole each other's first kiss. But other than that he felt no such emotions towards the blonde. "He is my best friend." Was the reply he finally gave.

"Your reaction said otherwise." The kyuubi said as he turned around and jumped on a tree branch and sat down. Sasuke looked at the back of Naruto's body. In truth he didn't know what to say anymore. "And your silence right now proves I am right. You love him too."

Sasuke looked down to the ground. This place hold so much memories. He remembered feeding Naruto, although that hadn't been allowed by Kakashi-sensei. He felt bad that Naruto was so hungry and wasn't allowed to eat. Because of that they had passed.

When Sasuke looked back up, he noticed those red eyes looking back at him. The kyuubi had turned his head around to watch back at the Uchiha.  
"You know what we all fear in the end, Uchiha?" the kyuubi asked. Sasuke only shook his head.

"Being forgotten and being left alone." Turning around again he watched the trees in front of him. He felt the Uchiha moved closer until he was standing next to the tree branch.  
"I bet you can relate to that, can't you?" the kyuubi whispered.

"What do you know about me?" Sasuke asked, not understand why the kyuubi seemed to know so much.  
The kyuubi grinned. "I know everything. I have seen everything from within in that cage. I have seen every part of Uzumaki Naruto's life, since he was born."

Sasuke kept quiet, but then he said softly "Then I don't have to say anything, since you know everything already." The kyuubi looked down at the male next to him.  
"You all want him back. I can understand that." The kyuubi said then. Sasuke looked back up, he noticed that those red eyes looked kind of distant.

"In the end I will be put back in that cage." Sasuke looked at the kyuubi when he said those words. Caged. The kyuubi was afraid of being caged again. "If you behave we might find a way so you can be free too. After all you saved us all out there." Sasuke said.

The kyuubi chuckled. "You don't want to save a tailed-beats, Uchiha."  
"Sasuke. Call me Sasuke." Sasuke replied. The kyuubi looked down at the other and smiled a bit.  
"Kurama." He replied. Sasuke looked back, confusion in his eyes. "My name is Kurama." He said again.

"Kurama…" Sasuke whispered. The kyuubi grinned. "That's what I said. I do have a name though, although no one ever cared to ask." Kurama then moved his gaze back towards the sky and the trees.  
"I didn't ask either." Sasuke replied, still looking at the kyuubi next to him.

"I felt like given at least one person my name, before I disappear again."  
Sasuke followed the kyuubi's gaze. He knew about the past in Konoha, but technically it had been Madara's doing. The kyuubi never had any intention of attacking Konoha. At least that is how Sasuke felt right now.

Sasuke turned around and started walking away. Kurama looked at him while he left. "Is it ok that you leave me here alone?"

Sasuke stopped and looked back. "No idea." Sasuke grinned a bit. "Depends on you." Then he walked away completely. Kurama shook his head and returned watching in front of him. He had been thinking about that moment he had killed Madara. He had felt that something was off. He looked up and noticed the Hokage's heads. It felt like he was being pulled there. But he didn't want to go there with Sasuke walking after him.

He jumped from the tree branch, he felt that Sasuke had indeed left the area and he started moving towards the Hokage's heads.

**Hokage's office:  
**"Ugh, impossible." Tsunade said, annoyed. They couldn't find anything at all. All those scrolls had been checked.  
Shizune had walked in and was standing next to the Hokage. "Maybe Jiraiya-sensei has better luck…" Konan said. Itachi looked at the last scroll in his hands. He had been looking at that scroll for some time. It wasn't the right jutsu at all. But he felt like it was indeed impossible to find out what jutsu Madara had used. It was impossible to erase memories. But with Madara you never knew though.  
Nagato grabbed the scroll in Itachi's hands. Nagato had seen how the raven was looking at it. They all felt tired and with no clues at all, hopelessness begin to settle in. it was awful. The door opened and revealed Sasuke.

Tsunade looked up. "Where is the kyuubi?" she immediately asked. That took Itachi out of his trance as he watched up too, seeing his brother all alone. "At the training grounds." Sasuke replied. "Don't worry he won't go anywhere."

"What have you done, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he stood up and moved towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his brother. He saw all those feelings in his black eyes for a few seconds. Sasuke could feel the tension in the room, and looking at the scrolls on the grounds they had found out nothing about Madara's jutsu.

"I talked with him. He isn't so bad. He just wants to be alive too, instead of being caged."  
Tsunade stood up and slammed her hand on the desk, breaking it. Shizune jumped back, while everyone looked taken aback by what she just did.

"You had no right to leave him alone, Uchiha!" She screamed.  
"Find him! Find him now and bring him back here!" Itachi felt the same as Tsunade, if they lost the kyuubi, they lost Naruto. Naruto's body at least.

Sasuke took one step back, looking through the room before running out, returning to the training grounds. Itachi watched his brother leave, while he heard Tsunade sigh. She was angry, tired and felt like she was still losing Naruto like this.

"Let's call it a day for now." Nagato said. Everyone was nearing their limit. Konan noticed it too.  
"No…" Tsunade said softly. "We must find a way." Itachi looked back at the hokage, who was sitting in her chair again. "Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, while he she put her hand on the Hokage's shoulder.

Itachi turned around and walked away. Nagato was right. If they were tired and upset like this, they would never find a way. But Itachi wondered why Sasuke had left the kyuubi alone, so he followed him towards the training grounds. When he arrived there, he noticed that only Sasuke was there.  
"Sasuke!?" The younger Uchiha turned around, hearing his brother's voice. "He is gone.." Sasuke replied softly.

Itachi's eyes widened a bit before he closed them. This couldn't be happening. "Go back and this to the Hokage". Itachi said.  
"Itachi… I-.. I am sorry." Sasuke said, while he ran past his brother and went back to the Hokage's tower.

Itachi opened his eyes, feeling little traces of chakra. The kyuubi's. he opened his eyes completely when he felt where it lead. He looked up at the Hokage's Heads. Why would the kyuubi go all the way there. Itachi jumped off, towards that direction.

When he arrived there he noticed the two guards lying on the ground, unconscious. But when he touched one he felt that they had been pulled into a genjutsu. Itachi looked up, following the trail of the kyuubi's chakra. Then he noticed Naruto's body lying there. He ran towards it and sat down next to it. The traces of chakra were faint, like he was dying.

Itachi touched the blond. But he felt like everything felt even more distant, although more familiar.  
"Naruto-kun." He whispered. The closed eyes opened, revealing blue eyes. Itachi remembered the boy sitting there. His eyes looked the same as the boy that was inside the cage. But the kyuubi seemed gone. Itachi reached out his hand and touched the blonds cheeks. The whiskers were still there.

Those blue eyes only looked at him. "Outside…" He slowly whispered. Itachi smiled. "Yes, Naruto-kun. You are outside." There came a smile on the blonde's face, as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the raven's hand on his cheek. "You are warm." He whispered.

Itachi pulled the blonde's body against his chest, as he hugged the blond close. His arms encircling around the younger's waist. Naruto let his head fall back on the raven's shoulder.  
"Your body feels familiar. And your voice is familiar." Itachi closed his eyes at that statement, he knew that Naruto hadn't regained his memories. His eyes were too dull. But he felt like somehow the blond was still in there.

"Your name?" The blond asked. Itachi encircled his arms closer around the boy, never wanted to let him go again, wanted him to return. "Uchiha Itachi." He replied. The blond smiled, as he watched the sky above him, the clouds moving through the wind.

**Inside Naruto's mind(since Naruto has regained his body back he can hear what is said in the outside world again):  
**Something had changed. The boy had felt it. The darkness around him didn't seem to so strong anymore. Looking around he still saw only black all around him.

_"Naruto-kun." _The voice again. That voice which can get me out of here. He tried to see if there was some light again, anywhere. That light. He needed it, it was so different than this darkness.

_"Outside…" _the blue eyes widened. Outside. Was that person outside now too. He wanted to see the outside too. _"Yes, Naruto-kun. You are outside."  
_Warm, it was getting warmer, but nothing seemed different, but it felt like his body was getting warmer. _"You are warm."_

The boy looked up, hearing that voice from above him._ "Your body feels familiar. And your voice is familiar."  
_Looking down at the source of the voice again, he noticed that light. It started to grow again. He walked towards it. It would move away he couldn't reach it.

_"Your name?" _Despite knowing he couldn't reach those voices, despite knowing he couldn't reach that light. He was desperate so he still started running towards it. But it moved away, the distance didn't change…

_"Uchiha Itachi."  
_Itachi. The blond almost felt, as he tripped over his own feet. Looking back up, he noticed that the light was still there.

"Itachi…" he whispered. Slowly walking towards the light, he then noticed he was getting closer, as he started running again he screamed the name. the name of the person that saved him from this darkness. "Itachi!"

Falling into the light everything seemed to change for one second. Then he heard countless voices, opening his eyes he looked around. He saw pieces, screens everywhere around him. Playing parts of a life. Not someone's life, it was his life. He noticed the people he knew. The pain he had buried deep inside him. He screamed. Those memories, they hurt.

_"Naru-chan"._ Naruto looked up at that name and when he looked at the screen he noticed Uchiha Itachi standing next to him, he was in a disguise. Both of them were, he was a girl. He noticed that the Uchiha was holding a dress. _"I told you to stop calling me that. And beside I'm not going to wear something like that."_ The Naruto inside the screen replied.  
Tears streamed down his face. He remembered. Itachi catching him. He remembered that day. They had laughed together for the first time. He remembered making his choice to stay with the Akatsuki. Getting trained by the raven and the leader Pain-sama. And Madara… he remembered Madara erasing this all.  
_ "I think it will look beautiful on you, Naru-chan. Besides it's your name, so how come I stop calling you."_ Naruto looked at Itachi in the screen. The person who had saved him from this darkness, was none other than Itachi. _"Just don't call my name." Naruto said coldly while he turned around to look though other clothes._

Naruto moved closer to that screen and closed his eyes.

**Outside Naruto's mind, the Hokage's Heads:  
**Naruto looked at the sky, slowly he started to feel his body again. He felt everything returning. Everything that Madara had took from him. He head Madara's voice. "I will erase everything…"

He had said those words. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt that he started crying. He had no idea what had happened after that. He had been stuck inside that black void. But he felt that body behind him. That person that had protected him, had fought for him till this moment.  
He felt a hand wiping his tears. He grabbed that hand, he couldn't stop crying.

Itachi noticed that Naruto was crying, but when he went to wipe his tears, he felt the blond grab his hand. it didn't 'seem to help since he only started to cry harder and louder. Itachi didn't know what was wrong at all. Then in one swift second the blond moved and cried against his chest. Itachi only pulled him closer, wanting to help the blond in any way. "Naruto-kun…"He whispered against the blond hairs on his chest. He felt the blond move a bit.  
"Itachi…" he whispered back. Itachi grabbed the blond's head. That voice was different. Naruto felt that the raven wanted to look at him, so he pulled back a bit when he felt the raven's hand on his head.

When Itachi saw life in those blue eyes he couldn't believe it at first. "Naruto-kun, are you really..?" He couldn't finish that sentence. Naruto smiled a bit and moved forward, pulling the raven closer, as he whispered near Itachi's ear. "I'm back.."

Itachi pulled the blond closer when he heard these words he knew he never wanted to let Naruto go again. His head rested on the blonde's shoulder. And right now he didn't care where the kyuubi was. He didn't care what had happened that Naruto was returned. He simply enjoyed having the blond back in his arms.

"Welcome back, Naru-chan." Itachi softly said. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.  
"It's good to be back, 'Tachi." Naruto answered.  
After some time Naruto pulled back a bit and looked at those black eyes scanning him.  
"I'm glad you are ok, Naruto-kun." Itachi whispered as he touched the blonde's cheek. Smilling Naruto leaned his head against the warm hand on his cheek, as he grabbed the hand with his own and entangled their fingers. "It's because of you. You saved me." Naruto whispered back.

Itachi smiled. He was glad he was able to save the blond. "Promise me, you never leave me alone again, Itachi..." Naruto said softly.  
"AS long as I life i never want to lose you again." Itachi brought his head closer to the blond, their foreheads touching.  
Naruto moved a bit closer as he briefly kissed the raven's lips. When Itachi felt this he slowly kissed the blond back.  
While naruto thought: _'As long as we life, we will stay together. If that is my future. I don't fear it at all. Itachi.'_

* * *

The End! Well happy end :P  
Not everything is clear in this end tho. If you want it to be clear I need to get busy writing my sequel xD. I might write it anyway, cause I have some awesome ideas still o.o. But if you have seen those small details you might have known what happened to the Kyuubi :P

But I am afraid I might not have the time XD we will see :)

Update: 10-14-2013  
Sequel is up! It's called 'The Darkness Rises'. :)


End file.
